My ideas
by comicbookvikk
Summary: These are the stories that are in mind .These are mainly cross overs .So far Smallville X Xmen ,Smallville X true blood ,Smallville X H2o , Smallville X Buffy the vampire slayer .
1. Beacon of light

**Author notes:** _This is cross over of Buffy the vampire slayer and hearing strange things about sunnydale while it attacked by The First evil , Clark went to Sunnydale to find what is happening .That's where he met slayers and The First evil .How they defeated the First will be come later .This is after Buffy establish slayer headquarters and managing new slayers .There is no pairing ._

Everyone in the room are confused especially Clark . He don't know what happened and why it happened . He looked at the girls in the room , they all are slayers around two thousand to three thousand members around globe . They all suddenly disappeared along with Clark to another dimension . They don't know how much time or how many years they are in that dimension but in earth it is only one day . Buffy called Giles along with Scooby gang . But no one saying single word . Giles looked at Buffy and other slayers but no one saying anything . Scooby got that every slayer in world disappeared from globe but why Clark Kent disappeared . This is the question they want to know and what happened to them .

Clark don't want to talk about anything to anyone . This is the most bizarre thing ever happened to him . He want to believe that but he can't fool himself that he seen many other bizarre things that are bigger than this . Every detail , what happened in that dimension , he can remember and recall . It is not because of his powers but it is like entire thing imprinted in his mind . He need answers , he looked at everyone , they looked like they are also confused as he is . So there is only one place he can get answers , his fortress . Jor'el is the one encourage him to come here and he told him his destiny awaits .

Entire room is crowded with more than two thousand people but entire room is quite . Scooby gang want to talk and ask but the look in face told them no want to tell them anything . Whatever happened in that place must be pretty big . Even Buffy and Faith also not saying anything . Then they saw Clark expression changed to determined look but he supersped without saying anything .

Clark reached fortress within record time , at this rate he can give flash run for money .

" JOR'EL " Clark screamed that echoed entire fortress .

" My son " a voice bloomed .

Clark didn't recognized the voice , it is different , powerful and elegant .

" You are not jor'el "

" You are true kal'el . I am not jor'el but you are my son . I am Rao , your creator . "

Clark can't believe that , he actually is talking kryptonian God .

" So you are the reason that happened ? "

" Yes Kal'el , I orchestrated those event . "

" Why ? "

" Because it is your destiny . "

" My destiny ? , You bewitched those poor innocent girls and made me to slept with every girl . And you called that was Destiny but I call that was pure crazy . "

" Kal'el you don't know what happened . You are the one selected to bond with slayer . You are their second half , you are their mate , protecter . And can you tell what happened there is purely sex kal'el ? "

Clark want to tell him yes but he can feel when the attraction to the slayers consumed it didn't felt like lust , it felt like desire to complete like they are part of his and he is the part them . It is the need to complete and become one .

" No , it felt different . " Clark replied .

" All the slayers came from dark energy even though they work for good still they are in dark . And you are the light they are missing . You are beacon of light to them . "

" But I can't marry all those girls . "

" First we gods wanted ultimate slayer , so we created Buffy . But with the circumstances in defeating the first evil Buffy created these slayers with her slayer energy so they all are one my child . We want to stop the spell but defeating first evil is major than any thing . "

" So what I have to do with those girls ? "

" You need to find the solution my child . You have to remember you are not normal kryptonian , you are the representation of me , sent earth to prevent earth fate to extinction . "

" I want to see you . "

Suddenly brightest light illuminated entire fortress and a person stood in front Clark .

" You looked exactly like me . "

" Don't worry my child , I can took many forms but this is my fondest form . You are my greatest creation , you are my hope to defeat darkness that trying to infect the entire universe and you have to be beacon to people who lost their light . "

Till now whenever jor'el told him about his destiny , he felt overwhelming but now when he heard these words he felt he is most greatful to be chosen .

" Remember Kal'el your greatest strength is not your kryptonian physiology and power or the sun light , it's your human heart . "

" Thank you Rao "

" Now go Kal'el "

Clark left , reached the building when entire slayer army is resting . But all of them are in same state as when he left the place .

" So No one want to talk about what happened . " Clark asked particularly no one . Suddenly all of them in the room turned toward him . Clark who is usually private person felt embarrassed under more than two thousand people . First one who spoke is Buffy .

" Do you really think anyone want to talk about what happened . "

" Actually no . " Clark replied .

" But how can we help if we don't know what happened . " Willow asked . " And one thing I know is you all teleported to another dimension where I can't even sense . "

" Willow , I know you all worried but there is a power that is lot more powerful than you and me combined played a part in here . What I want to ask is you all except slayers leave this room , I will explain the situation to them . "

Before Xander want to object Giles stopped him left the room with others .

" Buffy we need privacy . " Clark asked Buffy nodded and activated room privacy settings . Then entire room became sound proof with both technical and magical improvements .

" So all remembered what happened in that dimension . " Clark can feel their nodding . But before he further speaks Faith spoke first .

" We all remembered farm boy , I remembered how you made me scream with ecstasy while you screwed me until I lost unconscious . I got to give it you farm boy , you screwed not one or two , you screwed more than two thousand girls who are slayers , who had strong appetite for sex . Not casual sex , I can feel tingly and my toes curled still now and I know everyone in here feel same thing . "

Clark face became so red that amused Faith more .

" So I can say you all remembered what happened . Don't be angry but this all happened because of my kryptonian God Rao . " Clark told them and waited .

" So your God , for your prayers granted you every man's fantasy right . " one red haired girl asked him .

" No , he told me so many reasons " then Clark explained everything he know to them and what Rao told him .

" But that doesn't explain everything and that is like pulling strings . " Buffy asked .

" Yes whatever he said won't make sense usually dead people or Gods always talk cryptic . "

" So what will you do from now , screw us one by one everyday . " Faith asked .

" No , I don't know what to do and we don't know what the bond means . So just forgot what happened and we will continue as usual trying to defeat evil . That's everything I got . "

Everyone went quite again with thinking . And everyone thought what Clark said is the only option .

" Okay Clark , we all agree that and one thing is we can't tell this to anyone even your parents and others even Scooby gang . This will bury in ourself only " Buffy told him and others . Everyone nodded .

Entire week they managed to not to talk about but everyone observed signs about bond between Clark and slayers . If any slayer is near to him , he can feel them without looking at them and he can feel attraction to them .

" Hi Renee " Xander greeted pretty slayer who he liked .

" Hi Xander " she also liked him . They both know they liked each other but no one dare to ask other . But this time Xander determined to ask her a date . When he thought he lost her , he preyed for another chance .

" How are you Renee "

" Fine . "

" Can you tell me what happened to you guys and Clark there "

" No Xander . We want to forget about that . Please ask anything else . "

" Okay then , Can we go out for a movie tonight or dinner may be " Xander asked . Renee didn't expected that for sure , but she liked it . At last he had courage to ask her .

" Okay "

she replied .

" Wow , I never thought this would be that easy . Thanks . " Xander said and moved his head to kiss her on cheek . At the same time Renee also moved head so in a moment they thought they gonna lip kissed each other . But at the same time Clark casually came there and saw them . Suddenly Renee backed her head without knowing . She don't know why she felt uneasy with Clark is here and kissing other .

" Sorry , can we have this date this evening ? " she asked .

" Okay " Xander replied while thinking why his kiss didn't happened .

Clark don't know what happened . He suddenly felt some jealousy toward Xander like he is taking something belong to him . He didn't even know the girl before that situation . While thinking he left the place .

Suddenly he grabbed surely by slayer because of her strength to her room , and felt her soft lips on his lips .

Before he realized anything their tongues intervened and she removed her top then she ripped his shirt . She jumped on him , her legs around his hips and her boobs pressed against his naked chest . With rush of passion overwhelming them , they both fell on bed without disturbing their serious making out . She pulled string if his night pants which left carelessly beside bed .

" Faith stop " Clark almost screamed . He used every fiber in his body to stop what they gonna do . He don't know why but he felt very strong pull toward her and he want to made her his . He is in only boxers and she is in bra and elastic knickers .

" Why Clark ? I know I want you and I can see here you want me too . I am seeing obvious proof " she said and seeing toward Clark obvious arousal .

" But we both know you won't be interested in normal relationship , you only want one night stands . "

" You are wrong about me just like others . I do want normal happy relation but with my lifestyle I can't have it until I saw you . But as usual you also think I am just sexy cleavage bomb who is not for date , just for sex . Bye Clark " Faith told him with disappointment in her voice then she picked her top .

Clark felt ashamed , he judged her just like others without even thinking about her .

" Faith I am sorry " then he don't know what to tell her so he made his point . " You are correct , I am attracted to you and yes I want you . " Faith stopped dressing and smiled at him . Clark also smiled and continued " if You want to date me , I am in game . But first I need to warn you . You are not the only one suck at relationship . "

" Don't worry Clark . Minus into minus became plus . And we have that bond thing going on . So where should we go for our official first date ? "

" I will surprise you . I will pick you up evening . "

" No Clark , I will pick you up . I want our date should be different that you will know Faith always special . " Faith told him .

" Okay then " Clark slowly replied moved forward to kiss her .

But that kiss lasted longer than both expected and pent up passion overwhelmed their bodies , their kiss lead to serious making out . They don't know what happened , they removed their remaining clothes then lust took over them . After hours of love making Faith felt so tired , sleep took over her . Clark can't believe what happened to him . They both agreed to date , before even the date started they had sex . It's not like they didn't had sex before but that was different situation . Whatever bond he had with slayers , it intensifying the attraction between him and Faith . This last couple of hours of love making felt incredible . These five rounds of raw sex felt great . He can still feel the humming of continuous pleasure .

First round he don't know what happened , raw passion ruling the situation , he trying to adjust his strength to her but that passion was the thing driving him . He can still hear pleasurable moans or screams from Faith , she took charge .

Second round , passion of their suppressed but lust still there . Now Faith took full control over the situation , she ride him , took top place on him . He just enjoyed the sweet sensations in his body . Third round both are moving rhythmically savoring each other body . He felt soft velvety skin with his hands and explored every pleasure point in her body with his tongue or his fingers . This round is more sensual and erotic . Faith continuous slow moans told him she enjoyed whatever he is doing .

Fourth round he took top place on her and with knowledge of third round , he took her to peak . He had full control on his strength that he matched his strength to her . The scream he heard when Faith on peak , he thought everyone in building can hear .

Fifth round was continuation of fourth , but Faith already tired and sweaty and he took a slow pace , Faith just enjoying the sensations . When orgasms hit her , she finally went to sleep .

The overall sex felt like natural and he can feel love between them he don't know how .

Faith woke up from her sleep , she can feel warm , strong muscular body surrounded around her body make feel comfortable . She still tired of five rounds of love making , she didn't opened her eyes . Clark sensed Faith is awake by change in her heart beat but he didn't disturbed her . Faith can feel his breath tickling at her neck and strong hands cupped her boobs genuinely . Those five rounds are incredible and those rounds according to Clark but she was feeling continuous bliss through out those hours . She never thought she can passed out in love making because she is slayer so she thought no one can keep up with her but now she had one person who can make her feel what to be less stronger .

Then she realized the conversation before this . They want to date but lust and passion overruled their date plans . She really want to try the date thing with Clark . " Clark , are you mad at me ? " Faith asked . She know Clark is like boy scout who wants to things should be progressed .

" Why will I be mad ? " Clark asked without understanding why Faith asked this question .

" I know you wanted normal date but now we took final step without even date started . "

" Yeah , but if you recall we already took that step before . "

" But that is before we decided . "

Faith said .

" Yes , that's true . So what should we do ? " Clark asked .

Faith is thinking about that . Clark is not mad and he certainly want to date her .

" Can we do our date as we are planned ? " Faith asked .

" Yes , I like that " Clark told her enthusiastically . Faith liked his enthusiasm and she don't want to leave from his embrace . She can feel some of her energy came to her and she can certainly feel Clark arousal on her back and his warm hands playing with her breasts revoked previous lust .

" Clark , can we continue this final step more . " Faith asked . Whenever he heard those words Clark turned Faith and kissed with all his passion . Faith pleasure filled screams , moans and Clark grunts echoed the room once again .

Entire building know what is happening in Faith room . They know Faith will do it , what surprised them Clark doing it . Everyone know Clark is boy scout , won't rush into things . But all the Scooby gang concern is Buffy , they know Buffy had feelings for Clark which she never expressed . But for Buffy she feel disappointed because he is with Faith not her and she thought she she will feel more devastated but she is not . It is like she sharing her doll with her sister . Even though Clark is with Faith , she still had feelings for him . Why she don't know she didn't felt rush of jealousy .

May be this feeling because of the bond Clark mentioned .

In the evening Renee went on date with Xander which going great until Xander tried to kiss her and she suddenly remembered Clark and felt she betraying Clark , stopped Xander before he kiss her .

She don't know why she felt like that . Of course she attracted to Clark and like him but that doesn't mean she had to commit to him . She also liked Xander before Clark came and she know she had feelings for him but why she thinking about Clark now she don't know . May be because of what happened at that dimension but that shouldn't mean anything . Sex with Clark is good and felt amazing but that happened without her in control so she can't commit to Clark because of that moment . She liked Xander and wanted to try date with Xander .

" Xander , we have to go . There is something I need to talk to Buffy and others . "

Renee told him and Xander nodded and asked for check .


	2. Clark Kent in school for gifted

**Author notes:** T _his is cross over xmen evolution tv series and smallville .Xmen evolution is season 1 and Smallville is from season 1 .Chloe will be mutant and she will be omega level mutant .Clark is paired with Chloe mainly but there is a chance he can be paired with others too ._

Clark superspeed to the place where windmill is there . There is huge area surrounded around that windmill . Somewhere Chloe is buried . Clark x rayed the entire area and saw unconscious Chloe in box buried . What surprised him is , he saw green plant vain came from index finger and it longed to surface . Without delay Clark ran , with superspeed he dig box from land without disturbing the vain . When he opened box , Chloe got awake and saw Clark face with a joy " I knew , I knew . It is always you . " Chloe hugged him with joy .

" I am glad I found before late . I thought I lost you . I will never leave you Chloe . " he hugged back . Then Chloe and Clark noticed the vain .

" Chloe , do you want tell me anything " he asked while pointing to the vain that literally extension to her finger . Chloe also looking at that vain with wonder . Her expression tells him she didn't know how she doing it . Clark touched that vain and asked " Can you feel it Chloe ? "

" Yes Clark , I can feel your touch on that vain like it is my extension ." Chloe replied . Then Clark just gave slight scrach on that vain and asked " Did you felt pain Chloe . "

" No , just like hair . I can feel the touch but not pain . "

" Try to extract it Chloe " Clark asked . Chloe concentrated on that vain and just thinking about extracting in just like fingers but nothing happened . Then she tried so hard , she moved her vain violently . After almost fifteen minutes she managed to vanish the vain . It is just like sucking air but much difficult . Anyhow she managed to absorb the vain into her body . She looked at Clark , who is looking at her with wonder .

" Clark , I became meteor freak . " Chloe told with fear .

" You are not freak Chloe . You are just different " Clark told her .

" Everyone who infected end up either dead or Bellereeve . They end up as psycho . I am afraid Clark . "

" Not everyone Chloe . Kyle Tippet didn't became psycho . Whatever happened you are always Chloe "

" Thanks Clark . You are my best friend . "

" Chloe , I don't know it is best moment or not . Do you want to come with me for spring break . "

Chloe felt enormous joy and replied " Yes Clark , I love to . "

" Great , sorry if it is late . "

" It's worth wait Clark . If you don't mind I am pretty freaked out want to go home . "

" Yeah , but first we have to take you to hospital . "

" No Clark , they will do tests on me , I don't want my secret is revealed . "

" Don't worry Chloe , they won't do any tests on you . They will give you some fluids I think . " then they both left .

IN THE XAVIER MANSION IN BAYVILLE :

Professor Charles Xavier came from the cerebro room . He mentally summoned Logan , Scott , Jean .

Those three came to professor room . They guessed it is may be some new mutant he found .

" Professor , what is it ? " Scott asked .

" I found new mutant signature . " Charles replied .

" Where is it Chuck ? " Logan asked .

" Her name is Chloe Sullivan . She had some power on plants . She lives in Smallville , Kansas . "

" Wow , that's so cool , what sort of power professor . " Jean asked .

" I don't exactly know . But she just used her power , created a plant vain from her hand . Now we are going to Kansas . Get ready . "

IN ABANDONED UNDERGROUND FACILITY :

" Sabertooth , Are you sure this is the facility . " man in red dress asked him .

" Yes magneto , this is the facility William Stryker held meteor mutants here . I think he moved them somewhere else . " man with long hair , wolf like face and claws replied . " What is it , mastermind ? " magneto asked a old man .

" I sensed someone outside the facility filming us . " he replied .

" Get him sabertooth " magneto ordered him . After sometime sabertooth came with a person with camera .

" Read his mind mastermind "

mastermind read his mind and he had series of images getting from him .

" Wow " mastermind exclaimed .

" I think we have very potential mutant here . He is journalist of inquisitors , trying to expose him and some others . He is filming the events of him using his powers . " mastermind told him and transfered the images of Clark Kent using his powers to magneto . magneto felt those memories and saw how powerful Clark can be . He determined to recruit him one way or other .

" We have to pay a visit to Kent . "

IN THE KENT FARM :

Clark wore tux and had flower corsage to present Chloe . He heard Chloe car coming to pick up because his car blew up yesterday . He went receive her and saw a gorgeous girl in bright green dress come out of car .

" Wow , Chloe you look beautiful " Clark told her which made Chloe very happy .

" You ready pretty neat yourself . This is for you . " Chloe gave him a rose .

" Thanks " Clark took it . Chloe said " I made created it myself . You know how "

" This is for you Chloe" he handed her corsage . After they went to dance . Through out time Clark constantly told her she looked beautiful . Chloe is very happy , Clark liked her dress . Initially she chose pink dress , but after she got power , she liked green much better . She is enjoying every minute with Clark and he didn't mentioned Lana name not even once and telling her she looked beautiful so many times . Clark really think Chloe is beautiful . He want to take a huge step . He want tell her his secret . Now she is also different may be she won't freak out , Clark thought . He asked her to dance for her favorite song . They can feel other person body so close that is overwhelming . Clark saw into Chloe deep honey coloured eyes which staring at him . Chloe waited so much to have this moment . She can see Clark staring at her with deep affection . She thought she will lost in those blue eyes . They both dancing and moving closer until their lips meet . Clark felt Chloe soft lips on him . The taste is like nothing ever felt . He don't want to stop . He gripped Chloe hips , lifted her to get better access to her mouth . Chloe never believe she is kissing Clark . Her mind going dizzy . Both savoring each other mouths , their tongues intervened .

" Chloe I have to tell you a secret . " Clark informed her after ending the mind numbing kiss . Chloe still feeling after effects of kiss . She had goosebumps all over her body and her body tingling . After she heard Chloe words . She thought at last he is telling his secret . She suspected he is hiding something from her . What she didn't know . Now he is telling her . She is glad , after so many years he is opening up to her .

Charles Xavier along with Scott and jean came to Smallville . They informed Chloe is at spring break dance . When they reached the school and reached the dance floor they Chloe is kissing a boy . Before they try to reach her Logan smelled his old enemy .

" Chuck , I don't think we are alone here . I can smell sabertooth . "

" Eric " Xavier whispered . " Scott and Jean be alert . "

Magneto also informed that today is spring break dance , Clark will be here . He want to confront him alone . If he is that much powerful then he should be with him . He can change the result of inevitable war . He should be loyal to him . He saw expression on sabertooth and he sensed adamantium . That mean Logan is here so is his old friend Charles .

He can't have chat with Clark alone so he had to lure him to his place .

When Clark want to tell his secret to him , suddenly two iron ropes tied both Chloe and him . He know he can easily rip them off if he wants but he don't want to reveal his secret to all of them . Then those ropes took them in front of three people . Clark saw red dressed man with helmet to his head , one wolf like man and one old man with wicked smile .

" Who are you ? " Clark asked . Before Magneto can answer , Magneto heard another voice he heard .

" Eric , stop this , leave them " Xavier slowly told him .

" No , sabertooth " Magneto ordered .

" If you want fight then you got it . " Logan replied and engazed to battle . Before Logan hit sabertooth he thrown by Magneto magnetic power . Scott used his eye rays on sabertooth , sabertooth fell back on five feet . Charles and mastermind both battling mentally while Jean used her telekinesis and thrown many rocks on Magneto . Magneto ripped off car doors used them as protection . He lost his concentration on Clark and Chloe .

" Chloe , what I want to tell you is this . " Clark said to her and ripped the iron bars that tied them as cotton thread . Chloe looked at him with surprise . He lifted her in bridal style , carried her to inside of the high school . For some reason all students acting normally even though the floor had crack and iron bar came from it .

" Chloe , stay here " Clark told her , Chloe nodded . She still processing the information . Clark superspeed to the previous battle scene .

Logan is fighting with sabertooth , both Jean and Scott fighting with Magneto and they didn't succeed that much . Charles and mastermind fighting mentally giving each other everything they got . Clark saw entire battle . They displaying their powers this much easily . He always wished he can show his powers this much easily .

He saw the man with helmet easily overpowering the two teenagers . The man in wheelchair easily overpowered the old man mastermind . He saw Magneto thrown two cars at them . Clark ran toward them , taken them out of the car . Clark can't

bear this fight , he know both parties came for him .

" STOP EVERYONE " Clark screamed .

Magneto who got Clark attention stopped fighting , so is Scott and Jean . Charles defeated the mastermind and now mastermind is sleeping . But Logan and sabertooth didn't even noticed them , trying get crap of each other . Charles mentally given order to Logan and Magneto thrown a car to get sabertooth attention . After everyone settled Clark asked " Who are you people ? "

Before Charles answered Magneto spoke to him " We are just like you , different from others . We are mutants . "

" So you have powers . So what do you want from me ? " Clark asked .

" I want to you to join with me . I will teach you to gain maximum capacity . See these humans they will fear us once they know what we are . They will hunt us , experiment on us . They will try to remove us from existence . So we have to defend ourselves in future inevitable war . We have to show them we are superior race . We will rule them with strength . "

Magneto told him and paused and waited for his opinion . Then Charles begin to tell his opinion " Clark , what Magneto told may not entirely false but we can show the humans that they don't need to fear us . We can show them better way that we can both live together and war can be avoided . "

Clark listened both of them but he don't want any of it .

" Both of you , what you told me may be true , may be not . But I want to be normal teenager who got date for spring break and when things are progressed you ruduly interrupted . Now listen my opinion . I don't want join both of you . Now leave this place . " then Clark superspeed to his high school .

" You are doing a mistake Clark ." Magneto screamed .

" Eric , don't even think about hurting that boy . " Charles warned .

" Hurting a mutant never my intention Charles . For now he is neutral and kid so he won't be bothered . " Magneto left with sabertooth carrying mastermind .

Logan raised , and shaking dust off from his dress .

" Chuck , you never told me , there is another mutant here . " Logan asked . Charles also thinking about same thing . cerebro didn't detected him so he is not mutant . He heard the stories about the people with abilities came from meteor rocks in Smallville . May be he is one of them , but he never heard those are this much powerful . He heard those are weak and unstable .

" You never heard about this town . Do you Logan ? " Charles asked . Before Logan answer Jean already spoken .

" I think I heard about this town sometime ago . This the town hit by biggest meteor shower twelve years ago . "

Charles nodded .

" Yes Jean . But the girl Chloe Sullivan wrote articles in school paper about the meteor rocks and in her articles she mentioned they will give people abilities just like mutants . "

" Why didn't we heard this before ? " Scott asked .

" Military covering this from many years . " Charles replied .

" So Clark is meteor mutant . " Jean asked . " May be . Thats why Clark didn't shown in cerebro . But the girl he is with is the person we are looking for . We have to meet her and convince her to join our school . If possible we will try to convince Clark too . "

In school Clark told Chloe all about his alien heritage , his spaceship , his powers . Chloe suspected Clark is someone special but till now she didn't know how much special she is . And Clark told her about those two groups why they came .

" The guy in wheelchair think humans and mutants can coexist . Those two groups came for me . "

" Actually Clark we came for her . "

Clark heard Charles words . Charles came just about explaining to Chloe about them .

" How do you know about me ? " Chloe asked .

" Because we are like you . We are mutants . I had a method to track people like me and you . "

" Whatever , I don't want join any group . " she replied .

" I think you and Mr Kent got wrong impression about us . We didn't came for to make you join group . I am Charles Xavier , I am running a school for mutants so they can learn how to control their powers and they can be like them without hiding who they are . I established this place because I want to have place where mutants can freely express and use their powers without fearing what others think about them . At first I want to offer a place to you . Now this will apply to both of you . "

Charles finished his explanation . Chloe and Clark both thinking about what he said . It is cool to have a place like that . Clark many times he wanted a person so he can express himself and freely can use his powers . And he know it is much more needed to Chloe because she is new and she didn't had control on her powers . They both said first they need to discuss with their parents . First all went to Chloe house . Gabriel Sullivan , Chloe father first shocked when Chloe told she is mutant and created apple from her hand . All of them impressed with the display of her power . First Chloe father denied but eventually with Chloe ' s convincing he agreed . Then all went to Kent farm .

First Clark introduced everyone to his father and mother .

" Mr and Mrs Kent we have a proposition for your boy . As you know your boy is unique with his unique abilities . But he is not alone . I established school so people like your son and me , my students have a place where they don't judged by their uniqueness . There we can teach how to control their powers and use them with responsibility . I wish your can join to our school . See these are my students Jean and Scott . " Both Scott and Jean said hello to them .

" So you all have powers then what is your power ? " Jonathan asked him .

" I am telepath , I can read people minds . And if you wonder I didn't read your mind . I won't invade other minds like that . " Charles replied . Jonathan and Martha exchanged the looks then Jonathan asked . " Can we talk to you alone ? " Charles nodded and looked at others .

" We can stay at barn " Clark said and took them all to barn . After they left Charles asked .

" What is your concern Mr and Mrs Kent ? "

" You know , Clark not exactly the mutant . He is someone else . So even he is someone else will you accept ? " Martha asked .

" I know Clark is not mutant like us . I thought he is meteor mutant . Even though he is not mutant , we know he is different and he is teenager who is trying to adjust in the world . "

" But he is not meteor mutant either . He is different but we can't tell you who he is . Still will you accept him ? " Jonathan asked .

Charles merely tempted to read their mind but he controlled . Then he told " Yes we will accept him . "

" Okay , but only Clark will tell you who he is after he can trust you professor . We agreed to join our son to your school . " Jonathan replied . Charles glad they agreed .

In the barn all of them discussing about their powers while drinking soda Clark given .

" So you all got powers . Can you show us " Chloe asked them with her general curiosity .

" Of course , hey Scott can I barrow your side " she said and telekinatically summoned the soda to her .

" You are telekinatic " Chloe said .

" You are not surprised . " Jean asked .

" Once I had a friend , who is telekinatic . " Chloe said .

" What happened ? "

" He tried to kill me with farm instruments in here until Clark stopped him . " Chloe explained .

" So these type of stuff usually happen here ? " Jean asked .

" This is Smallville , land of weird " Chloe replied . " Anything else ? "

" I can read minds . "

" Like professor ? "

" Not that much powerful . " Jean said .

" So what about you ? " Chloe asked Scott .

" Jean , throw that can " Scott asked then Jean threw that can . While it is in air Scott aimed his visior , a red beam came from his eyes hit that can and it exploded .

" What is that ? " Clark asked .

" My eyes can produce concussive force , only with my glasses made by quartz , I can control the force . "

" Without your glasses ? "

" I will destroy everything in my sight . " Scott replied .

Both Clark and Chloe felt sorry for him .

" So Logan , now it is your turn " Jean said .

Logan who is looking barn turned toward them , heard Jean and extracted his claws .

" What are those made of " Chloe asked .

" It's adamtiuam " Logan replied .

" Indestructible metal " Clark quickly added .

" So you have adamatium claws . Thats it . " Chloe asked .

" No , my entire bones made of adamatium . "

" You born like this ? "

" No kid , adamatium surgically carved into my body . " Logan irritatedly replied .

Both Chloe and Clark understood it is touchy subject for him . They didn't asked any questions . But Logan sensed Chloe had a question .

" Ask away kid ? " Logan said .

" How did you survive ? " Chloe asked .

" That is my mutant power , rapid healing . But I didn't actually remembered those days . And don't ask any personal questions . "

Everyone can feel the environment became heavy , to lighten the mood Jean asked

" So Clark , what can you do . We know you can run fast . "

" It is not like that , My power is I can do what every normal human can do , except much more degree . " Clark can see they didn't understood . He given more straight answer " I can run faster than normal man , I am lot stronger than normal person . I can see and hear lot better than normal human . It is like everything is enhanced . And only thing I have unusual is xray vision " Clark told them .

" What do you mean ? " Jean suspecially asked .

" I can see through solid objects . " Clark clarified . Instantly both Chloe and Jean protectively covered ther body with their hands .

" Guys , I won't invade other's privacy like that and I have to concentrate to activate that power . "

" Did you ever used me your xray vision on me ? " Chloe asked . Clark downed his head and told her .

" Only once and it is not intentional . When I had that xray vision first time I had no control over that . I accidentally saw entire class makes Chloe . I am sorry . " Clark apologized .

" I don't believe you . You are saying that to messing with us . Prove me you have xray vision . " Chloe asked .

Clark moved near to Chloe , slowly whispered in her ear .

" You have birth mark on your left cheek . "

" No , I don't " Chloe replied .

" Not that cheek Chloe " Clark said then she understood what he said and her face became rosy red .

" Okay , you have xray vision . " Chloe conformed . " And don't tell anyone " Chloe warned . Clark nodded .

" So I am the only one left . I already shown you . It is like I am living tree , any tree . " Then she created Apple , pineapple , kiwi , peach fruits in her hand . Then she got some flowers like lily , rose , lotus flowers and some unknown to them .

" Wow that's cool " Jean very impressed by her display and said . Even Logan also impressed which is rare thing .

While they are talking Clark can hear his parents and professor coming to barn .

" Clark , your parents agreed to sent you to my school . Before that they need your agreement so they want to talk to you alone . " Charles told him .

Clark nodded followed his parents to house .

" So what do you think about the school Clark ? " Martha asked her son .

" As per their description the school sounded great and having a place like sounds great . But I don't want to leave you . Another thing is I am not mutant . " Clark told them . Martha and Jonathan nodded , Jonathan spoke

" Yes Clark , we also don't want to leave you . But that place is good for you . And about your secret we can't decide whether you tell them or not . You are the only one who can decide . "

" But what if they won't accept me after I told them my secret . " Clark expressed his doubt .

" Then you always had home here . And I don't think they will regret to you , once they know you son , First show them who you are really , then you can tell them your secret . " Jonathan told him , Martha nodded .

" So I am going to school then . " Clark said .

" So you are going to school . " both Martha and Jonathan said it same time .


	3. H2o water already added

**Author notes:** _This is cross over of smallville and H2o just add water . Kents moved to australia after his rampage in metropolis with red kryptonite ring where he met mermaids and he became merman accidentally .All together new adventures will come .H2o is season1 and smallville after season 2 ._

" How did you like this house Clark ? " Jonathan asked . Clark who is checking the house turned

" It is nice dad . " he replied .

" I know it is not big as our old house in smallville but it is enough for us . It is even got back room like barn in our old house . "

" But don't you miss the farm dad ? What will you do here ? "

" Son , this is the chance for you to escape from all the baggage in smallville . Here you will lead new life leaving old scars . I already got job in fishing boats . And we bought Juice Net cafe with the money we got by selling our farm and house . Don't worry son we will lead happy normal life . "

Clark looked at him funny and told " Our life won't be normal dad . "

" As normal as we get my son . " Jonathan replied .

Clark life in here not bad . He already got friend in Lewis . He always hangs out with three girls Cleo , Rikky , Emma . He don't know why but they three felt odd to him but he never snoop around , he is the last person who will invade other persons personal life . In this town everyone hang out in either beach or this Juice net which they bought . He regularly met Lewis here with the girls . Other thing he observed is there are many parties held for simple reasons .

Everyday he liked to swim in beach . He always thought he is fast but he never thought he can swim this much faster . In water he almost held his breath like two hours and he thought he can held more . Everyday he went deep in the water and liked swim with underwater creatures . He never thought sea will be this much beautiful . It has so many colours that he can't even describe . There are so many types of fishes and plants with so many different colours and shapes . He swims with dolphins , he played with sharks , he wrestled with octopus , he also fought whales not violently , with friendly manner .

His parents noticed he liked swimming and glad he behaving normal . After red kryptonite rampage in metropolis , he felt so guilty and they know he won't be normal again if he is in that village . Before coming to this town , Clark almost cleaned entire village kryptonite free with help of Pete . They never seen his son so determined , he made entire Smallville kryptonite free even in Luther Corp . He burned entire kryptonite until it became charcoal then he dumped entire ton of that in pacific ocean . They know Clark conformed all secret projects in Luther Corp stopped then he happily left Smallville . They afraid Clark will miss the town but they glad he made the ocean is his .

The life in town went great for Clark . There are no meteor infected people to prevent , no caves and jor'el to tell him to conquer the world and he like ocean . Everyday he went swim to deeper sea but never went to Mako island many talked about . This day he swam to that island , he saw nothing but wild trees and insects . He made his way to middle of island and stopped until he saw a hole that directed to a pool in middle of island .

He went into the hole , slipped into the cave that has sandy landing . He is in cave with pool in middle of it . All around him is black rock and he can see the water in pool is not the sea water .

He slowly dipped into the pool , he can feel the water around him and it felt nice and soothing . Then he saw the way to ocean from pool .

He swam through the way to ocean and reached the shore . From that day onwards everyday he swim from beach to Mako island is daily routine , he felt Mako island is his second home just like barn in Smallville . But he is careful before going to that Mako island because he heard sometimes Lewis and girls talked about going to Mako island . According to Cleo sister Kim they hang out in that island a lot .

But one day something happened , he swim to Mako island just like everyday but before going to moon pool he checked for voices in pool with superhearing and heard girl voice and Lewis voice . He thought he will go but last sentence he heard from them is let's go . So he hide behind rock but he saw a long tail that followed a human girl body . Then he saw her face and for his surprise she is Cleo , one of Lewis friends . Oh my God Clark thought . He saw living mermaid and he thought he left weirdness left with Smallville but still he had somethings to be amazed . And now he had to protect other people secret for change .

From next day onwards he started observing Cleo . And within month he got all information he need . He saw three girls Cleo , Rikki , Emma transformed to mermaids and they can swim very fast as fast as he can . And they had some powers that connected to water . He saw Cleo intentionally made water to explode in her sister hands made her wet . He saw they made water hot or cold but how they did it , he don't know . They constantly tried to not get wet that is the hardest part and he don't know how they managed to avoid water continuously and he can't imagine how much struggle they are facing everyday and he know they didn't told their parents . He helped them many times from not getting wet like offering towels when they not there , with superspeed he got them and pushing them out of way if there is any water . He don't know they suspected him or not but he know they thought he is weird and they accepted him as friend .

One thing he didn't know is what is the connection between them and Mako island . One night he got answer but that changed his life . That day Miriam one of his school mate and sort of bully but who is friendly to him invited him to late night party . His parents also encouraged him go and mingle with them .

After party he saw full moon outside with reflection on ocean looks beautiful and he thought about going to swim then he saw moon light concentrated on Mako , he swam toward that island . He reached moon pool correctly when full moon exactly over moon pool . He can sense entire moon pool energized and he can see

moon pool water sparkling . He felt like something flowing into his body from pool and everything is looking so bright then he passed out .

Next day when he woke up , he is on his bed .

He don't know how he got to his room . As usual he went to brush , to wash his face , he opened tap , tried to contain water with his both palms . The instant he touched water , he felt like his every cell felt like tingling and suddenly he lost his balance fell on floor , when he looked at his legs he saw large tail in place of his legs . His eyes widened with shock and touched his tail . It felt slimy with gills and soft . It is five and half feet long with bright sky blue colour .

" Oh my God "

Clark said to himself .

" Oh my God "

" Oh my God " Clark heard his parents .

" Mom , dad I can explain "

" You can ? " Martha asked .

" Yes I can , but not now " he said and he used his heat vision to dry himself . And for his parents surprise his tail vanished became normal again . He quickly dressed , with superspeed he reached Cleo house . " Cleo , I need to talk to you . "

Cleo surprised because Clark is not that much close to her and asked " What's the hurry Clark "

" Is Rikki and Emma is here ? "

" No , but they will come " she told him .

" Good , I will tell you after they came . " Clark told her . Cleo can sense he is in tension and whatever it is , its important so she waited . After sometime Rikki and Emma came to Cleo house and saw Clark . " Hi Clark "

" Hi Clark " both greeted him .

The four left house .

" Now tell me , what's the matter you want to discuss that urgently . " Cleo asked .

" We have fifty minutes to school , so can we meet at Mako , " they looked surprised because even in boat also it will took more than hour unless they swim as mermaids . " And I know you can and I will meet you there . Please its urgent . " They don't know what to do and but one thing they understood is he know their secret . Rikki replied " Okay Clark we will meet you there "

" Okay thanks " Clark said and left .

" Rikki , do you really think we should go " Cleo asked .

" Yes , we should go . And he definitely know our secret , we should know what he will do with our secret . " Rikki told them .

" One thing we have to observe is he will also meet there . That means he can also swim faster . May be he want to talk about his secret too " Emma told them . Then they decided to go .

Clark wished they will come . He selected deserted area on beach and took dive into sea . As soon as he touched the water he transformed to merman swam to Mako . What surprised him is now swimming felt different . Water is felt same like air to him and entire ocean felt like it is belong to him and it felt natural like breathing . The fast he swimming is he never swimmed before . Within instant he reached Mako . He swimmed faster than he ran . He waited in water , after ten minutes or fifteen minutes three girls reached Mako saw Clark with tail .

Clark saw them with orange tails

, fully transformed as mermaids looked amazing . Three girls saw Clark transformed as merman looked as Atlantic ocean God .

" Clark , how did this happened ? and how do you know our secret ? "

Rikki asked him .

" I saw you as mermaid many times but I never thought I will be one , now I am , I don't know what to do . "

" How did you became merman ? " Emma asked .

" Yesterday night , I came to this pool and something happened to me in this pool and morning when I touched the water I became merman . "

Yesterday is full moon , so whatever happened to them , happened to him too . They thought .

" So what do you want from us Clark ? " Cleo asked .

" I thought , you know everything about mermaids so may be you all will help me to adjust my life . "

" Okay Clark we will help you but first we need to go to school . After the school we will meet here again after school . "

Then they all started swimming to shore . Three girls observed Clark swimming with so much ease . Clark is holding his speed so he don't want to reveal other secret of him now .

Entire day Clark and three girls thinking about Clark issue and how all this time he protected their secret . The three girls agreed to help him and told Lewis about him . After school Clark with girls swam to Mako , after sometime Lewis reached island by boat .

" So Clark , you also joined little mermaid group . " Lewis started .

" Actually I am merman . " Clark said to him .

" I had a theory that only some selected people can transform to mermaids , because I also touched this pool water many times in full moon but I never changed . " Lewis told them . Girls looked at him .

" You tried to became mermaid ? " Cleo asked .

" No , in full moon I came here to collect water samples for research with taking very careful precautions but one time I accidentally touched water but for my relief I didn't changed . " Lewis explained .

" So what do you want to know Clark ? " Rikki asked .

" I don't know . One thing I know I can't touch water in public places . Any other things I should know about . "

" Yes Clark , we can't touch water , if you touch you have to wipe it in ten seconds . " Rikki told him .

" You can't tell anyone this . Because if you are exposed we will expose . " Emma told him .

" Did you tell anyone about this ? or anyone know about you ? " Cleo asked him .

" Except my parents no one know about me . " Clark replied .

" You told your parents . This is secret Clark , parents can't handle this . " Rikki told him .

" Trust me , my parents can handle this and they won't tell anyone . " Clark assured .

" So your parents know about us ? " Emma asked .

" Of course not . That is not my secret to tell . "

They all relaxed . Lewis observed their conversation and noticed they side tracked from actual issue .

" Guys , I think we can trust Clark . But we have to tell other problem beside water . "

" What is it ? " Clark asked .

" It is about full moon . " Lewis said then the four explained the craziness brought by full moon .

" Enough serious talk . Lets move on to cool stuff . " Rikki started .

" What cool stuff ? " Clark asked .

" We three got some powers after we transformed to mermaid . " Emma explained .

Then Cleo levitated water bubbles and wrote her name using water .

" cool " Clark said . Then Rikki vaporized that water and Emma freezes the water to ice .

" Wow , you three guys got very cool powers . So did I got powers too ? "

Clark asked .

" Yes Clark , you also got power too . Try to do something with your hand . " Cleo told him .

Clark imitated their hand movements but nothing happened .

" Don't worry Clark , even Rikki also didn't got her powers same day . She got after one or two days after we became mermaids . "

" Okay , so wanna race ? " Clark asked .

" You know we are mermaids for months , I think we can easily beat you . "

Rikki replied .

" I think my tail looked stronger than yours . So I don't believe you . Come on three , two , one set " Clark said raced along with others . Clark felt amazing by feeling water rushed around him and carrying him like he is child , he feel he is flying . He felt like he is jogging because he is holding his speed ,that girls reached slightly before Clark . It took Lewis one hour to reach the shore , Rikki already dried their tails so they transformed normal .

In next few days he learned much about his merman life and he got his merman power that he can talk and control any sea animal . He can swim much faster than how much fast he run . He is stronger in water and when he is in merman form not even kryptonite can hurt him .


	4. Dark times

" wow , nice ass "

" Oh those long legs , leading to that spot . I wonder what her panties colour is "

" She is virgin , bend her on table , fuck her while all are watching . Then she will know what she is missing "

" I want to squeeze her boobs , lick her nipples until I am dead . "

Sookie Stackhouse , barmaid at the merlot and she can hear thoughts of everyone if she let the guard down . Those are the thoughts those four men thinking about her when she serving drinks . She used it by now . From she becoming child to girl she used to those thinking . She know everyone thinking about either sex , money or something . She stopped angry at them so many years ago . She know those thoughts means she is beautiful and sexy .

She don't know how or why she can hear those thoughts but she can't do anything to stop except control it and sometimes it is too difficult those thoughts are so strong . Her parents dead when she is six years old , from then she raised by her grandma along with her brother Jason . When she is sixteen she tried to date and so many boys interested in her because of her looks .

Her school life is difficult because she don't know what to share , what not at that age . In high school she can hear many voices in her head many dirty , filthy thoughts .

At age of sixteen

she tried to date high school quarterback . He is attractive and even though he can date any cheerleader he want , he interested in her . She kept her guard on so she didn't read his thoughts until their first kiss . She can feel his tongue inside her playing with hers . Their bodies touching , she can feel his warmth and his hands lifting her hips so he can kiss her .

" Wow , soft lips . I can feel her boobs on my chest . Can I squeeze her ass , she had perfect ass "

Those are the thoughts she heard while she is kissing him and felt his hands squeezing her ass . She adjusted because every harmonal sixteen year old boy will think like that and she liked his attention until she heard his next thoughts .

" Wow , she is not resisting . I really like her body . I know I can get any girl I want but she is pretty and gullible . I can easily get her to sex with me . I will lick , suck her soft boobs , when I fuck her she will scream my name . "

These thoughts are too much . He thinks she is gullible and easy . Only reason he dating her to fuck her . She disgusted him , broke up with him .

Next one she dated is high school genius . He is member in chess club , he wrote children stories with nice drawings and he every day go to church and he is charming . She thought may be he is genuinely interested in her .

Date with him is different , they went to chess club played chess together , went church to prayer . Everyday he helped her in homework . She liked him until she read and saw his thoughts .

In church while praying he imagined her as nun , while praying , she is giving him blow job , he is moaning oh Jesus .

In chess club while playing , for every move when they lost pawn they removing their clothes , after he wins the game he fuck her on chess table while everyone playing chess .

She want to break up with him but he didn't act or misbehave with her so she tolerated his thoughts . In house while they are doing homework again he projecting his thoughts , weird thoughts . After homework for help he given to Sookie , she offered him her pussy . She ripped her clothes , gave him blow job , then they had sex . After that his sister called her , fucked her with her dildo . Then their parents called her to their room , fucked her . She can't believe the thoughts he is thinking , he is total pervert . Then she broke

up with him .

Next time she want to avoid famous guys so she dated school nerd or geek . He read a lot , won't talk much and even he talks it is like explaining rocket science and he read comics , go to robot car races . One thing plus is he is handsome .

She went to couple of dates everything went slowly . When he kissed her also he thinking about how amazing he felt and he felt her body against him . Even though he thought about sex many times but he is not think her as sex object and he liked her . She thought she may be she can handle his thoughts until one day she read very disturbing thought from him . He secretly seeing his sister naked when she is in bathroom and wanked himself while watching her . He is doing that for years without his sister knowing . Next day she went to his home after some chat with his parents and his sister she told them she will go but she hid in his sister room . When his sister went to bathroom for bath , he came to his sister room . He had a device like lock pick , he opened the door and closed again . She can read his thoughts , there is a bush in bathroom , he hid behind it . He opened his zip , let out his cock , started pumping while watching his sister naked . At that time Sookie banged the door , his sister opened the door , with towel covering her body . Then she showed his sister , his brother behind the bush then she left . That how that relationship ended .

After that Sookie tried to date some people but nothing last more . After school Sookie grandma can't afford her college so she don't went to college . Her brother Jason got some job at construction company and she got job as barmaid at merlot ,

owned by Sam .She always want to be normal , she wish she can be with someone like other normal person . because of her gift she can't even hug her brother properly , when she hugged Jason she can hear the thoughts of him thinking about sex with his girlfriends and she can sense faint thought about her boobs touching his chest . She know he is trying to control his thoughts , felt guilty but with touch she can feel their thoughts more . She won't blame his brother , even Sam who is nicest person she know , also thinking about her boobs when she hugged him . She don't know why she can't feel Sam thoughts like others , only thoughts that are on surface of head , not deep thoughts like others . When she hugged him she won't bombarded by thoughts like others thats why she always hugged him even though she can hear thoughts of him about her boobs softness .

She wished she is normal at sometimes when she is child but after some years she learned she is normal for her .

Today is just another day in bar . Those four customers are having dirty thoughts about her as usual . She used to those thoughts . She normally without minding them served them drinks and got huge tip from them . This is what she liked about them .

Who ever had dirty thoughts about her , usually gave her huge tips . She thanked them , removed the plates on the table . Then she saw one person enters the bar . He is tall like more than six feet , looked like seventeen with face but the muscles that surrounded will make any woman knees weak . Sookie can tell he is the most handsome face she ever seen . He had black wavy hair with deep blue eyes but the posture and looks told her he is vampire .

Sookie saw a handsome vampire entered the bar . " Wow , a actual vampire came to our bar . " she told Sam . Sam didn't like the excitement in Sookie about vampire and he is handsome didn't helped any . He didn't had any grudge against the vampires but he don't like them because they feed off humans . Two years ago no one know about them but invention of true blood which is synthetic blood made them bold and introduced them to world . Now vampires don't need human blood to survive so they want to treat them as normal person . Some opposed but they can't argue that vampires also having huge population , they accepted in society . And there are some people who want to fuck vampires and fucked by vampires . Vampires are strong and fast , so their stamina made the fucking most pleasurable and satisfying . But Sam had different reason to hate the vampires , they didn't need to hide now , but he need to hide his power because humans won't trust something they don't know . He is shapeshifter . He can change into any animal he want . But before he change he need to see the animal he saw . That's why he had a dog as reference . He always change into the dog whenever he want to . Once he changed into one animal , then he can change into that animal anytime he wants . Sam liked Sookie , and he know Sookie know that . Her lack of response thought she didn't ready for dating . But now he saw excitement in her eyes about the seventeen year old look alike vampire made him hate the vampire without reason .

Sookie went to him with radiant smile on her . With near him , he looked more gorgeous than before , especially his bright blue eyes . He looked like a statues of Greek God in books . She can't believe she is thinking about sex right now . And she blushing right now . She is sure he can see her blush .

Clark ' s story :

Clark is vampire but not a normal vampire he is kryptonian vampire . When he was a baby he came to earth on a spaceship . His biological parents sent him to earth because earth is still primitive and they look similar to kryptonians . To Clark have a normal life , Clark father Jor ' el put a ring on his finger which contain blue kryptonite so his powers will suppress . After he had enough age then that ring will come off . In the meteor shower that ship crashed in Kent farm . When Kents found him , that ship had record memory of Jor ' el and Lara ' el telling them their planet destroyed and their son is only hope . And keep him safe from evil .

Kents raised him as their son until one day unfortunate event that changed Clark life . That happened when Clark is twelve year old . That day he stayed late in his friend Chloe house

, while he is walking from Chloe house to his house

, he abducted by some woman and he taken to some place where there are many people gathered . Later he learned they are vampires and the woman who abducted him is also a vampire . She killed a vampire by accident so she need to make a another to replace him and she choose him . While he is crying and looking at them with fear they all laughing at him . Suddenly he felt pain on his neck , she is sucking blood from his . After excess of blood lost he lost conscious .

When he woke up , he felt strong and dead . He can hear so many voices . Then especially he heard voice that echoed in his mind as music

" Raise my child , from now onwards I am your mistress " she said and Clark raised and nodded as response . He don't know why , but he strongly felt he had to obey her command . Then she had a crying a woman beside her . While Clark looking his mistress revealed her fangs bit that woman in neck . That smell of blood that overwhelmed his all senses and he felt rush . He need that blood , he moved toward that woman . Before having a bite again he heard his mistress musical voice .

" As your creater , I command you to stop . "

Clark like a robot , stopped .

Still he wanted to drink blood so badly but he can't . It is literally hell .

" Don't worry Clark , you will get to drink blood soon . You will have special woman to drink blood from . Follow me . "

Clark followed her . He is fast , so faster than normal . And she took him to a house . He recognized the house . It is Kent farm . The house he grew up in .

While wondering why his mistress brought him to his house , his mistress knocked the door . Martha opened the door and saw Clark with

a woman of early twenties . " Clark , where you been ? We searched everywhere for you . " Martha hugged him and kissed him on cheek .

" Can we come in ? " Clark mistress asked and Martha said " Of course , come on in . " and she took hand of Clark and said " Come on in Clark . " then brought him inside home . When they entered Jonathan came and saw Clark and new woman and recognized her and what surprised him is she didn't changed a bit from when he know her that is ten years ago .

He used to date her then he broke up with her when he know she won't interested him as farmer only as quarterback in college football team . Then within month she moved out of town , never heard or seen her until now . She saw him " Hello Johnny , you aged " she said .

" Hello Angelina you haven't changed . What happened to you . " Jonathan said .

" I've evolved and I evolved your son " Angelina replied .

" What did you do to my son ? "

Martha asked angrily .

" See yourself " she said and turned to Clark " Show your fangs Clark . " she ordered then Clark opened his mouth and showed them fangs .

Both Jonathan and Martha became angry and terrified .

" What happened to my son ? and why ? " Jonathan asked .

" I changed him to vampire . To other question , because you broke up with me . Because of you later I dated a vampire and became this " she said and showed her fangs . " With a hunger I killed my parents . Now I came for vengeance . Clark drink her blood . " she ordered . Clark who had nothing except the hunger for blood moved too fast to follow with naked eye and bit Martha . Clark felt amazed , it is like life rushing into him but he heard the voice . Slowly fainting heart beat of Martha Kent . He remembered that heartbeat . He liked to hear when he hugged by his mom when he scared . He felt her warmth , scent and her heartbeat . Slowly his memories of her bathing him , feeding him , taking care of him when he is sick came to him . He wanted the blood so much and he had to obey his mistress command . But the woman he loved and cared most in the world is dying . He can't do this , using every fiber in the body he retracted the fangs from his mother's neck .

" No " Clark screamed . Angelina saw Clark disobeying her command which is impossible

.

" As your creator , I command you to drink her blood . " she ordered again . Again Clark had a strong feeling to drink her blood but he can't . She is his mother . Every cell in his body trying to obey his mistress command but he used every ounce of will power to stop this . Angelina can see Clark is struggling against her command and suffering for this . She can see blood coming from his nose and ears .

She can't believe what she seeing . A child vampire is decided to die than kill his mother . Then she remembered her parents , she killed them with pure vampire instincts and after she got sense she felt horrible but she concentrated on revenge she forgot humanity . Now seeing Clark like that something clicked inside her , blood coming from eyes instead of tears .

" Clark stop , you don't need to drink her blood . " she ordered . Instantly Clark relieved .

" Jonathan , You saved by your son . See , your son is vampire with childish behavior . I have to be in your house and teach him how to control his vampire urges . " she said and saw Jonathan ' s worried expression and continued " Don't worry Jonathan . I won't hurt you . Clark is now my responsibility but he didn't left his bond with you . So he need to stay here and me too . "

Jonathan and Martha nodded . Then Clark had his parents and his mistress in his house . After somedays Angelina learned Clark in not normal vampire and

he is lot stronger than normal vampire . Clark ' s kryptonian body that turned into vampire made him not vulnerable to any type of kryptonite . That learned when Clark ' s parents told him about his spaceship and his alien status . When Clark touched the ship , that ship recognized him told him about he is being a kryptonian . Then the hologram image of his father told him who he is and told him he is not ready to reveal his destiny .

He told him about the ring that supposed to suppress his powers . After that he learned he is kryptonian vampire , who don't have any kryptonian weakness or vampire weakness . He won't hurt by anything . He can walk in sunlight , silver can't hurt him . Staking is impossible with his invulnerable body . He can survive without blood but his favorite drink is that blood only . At first he craved for blood and Angelina got blood for her and Clark from hospital by stealing . Jonathan won't approved but it is better than drinking from innocent . Another thing surprised Angelina is Clark is growing . Normally after human changed to vampire , their growth will stop but for Clark case it didn't stopped .

And Angelina used it for her advantage . After Clark hit puberty he had sudden urges , she started seeing woman with different feeling . One day night Angelina called Clark to her room . Clark entered his mistress room and saw her . After Angelina changed to vampire her skin became pale which made her more beautiful . When she turned to vampire , she is a beautiful cheerleader and it stayed that way . When Clark saw her in transparent nightware , he can feel one part of anatomy raising .

" Clark , strip " she ordered . Clark obeyed . Angelina saw Clark naked form . He looked like a Greek god with defined muscles . His hardened cock already eight inches pulsing with desire .

" Clark , I am observing certain changes in you . Can you feel it ? . "

she asked .

" Yes mistress "

" As your creator it is my responsibility to teach you about your needs and urges . " then she removed her nightware . Clark saw his mistress naked body . His cock twitches with lust .

" Lie down on bed Clark . " she ordered , Clark obeyed . Angelina saw Clark cock looking at ceiling . She reached Clark given him a kiss on his forehead then continued to kiss him lower . Clark felt his mistress soft lips touching his body sending jolts of pleasure . He first felt them on his forehead , then his both eyelids , then his nose and stopped on his lips . She kissed Clark on lips , rested her lips on him sometime , after that she pushed her tongue forward to get a entrance , Clark who is savoring taste of his mistress lips slightly opened his mouth , warm , pink tongue invaded his mouth . He can feel the tongue roaming in his mouth , playing with his mouth giving his new sensations . After she ended the kiss .

" Do you want more ? " she asked , Clark nodded . Then she climbed on him , her boobs rested on his chest . She kissed again , this time Clark kissed her back with passion . She sat on Clark six pack belly , she can feel Clark warm cock pulsing against her ass crack . Without ending kiss she raised her hips , she gripped his cock between his belly and her pussy . He moaned in her mouth for the friction he got to his cock . Angelina started moving her hips that friction between her pussy and his cock intensified , giving her waves of pleasure to both of them . Both moanig in each other mouth while kissing

. After Angelina felt her pussy is enough wet , she raised her hips , gripped Clark cock , positioned against her pussy then she lowered such that Clark entire cock pushed inside her tight pussy , stretching her pussy walls . She felt her pussy full and hard cock filling her . Clark hissed when his mistress tight pussy muscles wrapped around his cock giving unknown pleasure . Then his mistress moved up and down , generating great friction giving him incredible pleasure . Angelina can feel Clark 's cock hit her deep , touching her g-spot making her moan with pleasure . She is moving rhythmically getting more friction . She can feel she near to edge and same for Clark . She increased her speed , she came with scream , still she didn't stopped moving until Clark released his cum in her pussy .

" How do you feel Clark ? " she asked without raising still his cock inside her and she can feel he is hardening again .

" Incredible " he replied , she smiled and said " Next round " then she started moving again . That day she is on top for first three rounds . She tought him the secrets of incredible sex , learned his pleasure points . He also quickly learned , got her pleasure points sent her peak very quickly . Next three rounds Clark took initiative . Then they both had equal part and minimum had another five rounds . One advantage with Clark is he had unlimited stamina , he didn't tired after five hours of continuous fucking . Atlast she tired , lost conscious in continuous bliss .

From that day onwards Clark and Angelina shared bed together . At first Jonathan didn't approved but he can't do anything because Clark had to obey her command and she explained vampire need to satisfy their urges . Even though they don't had say in this , they raised him as good citizen . He went to high school finished his study then went to college in journalism . So many times he stopped so many meteor mutants . He dated some girls but he only liked one girl Lana Lang . After his parents died he can live on that house . So many times his ship called and tought him about his heritage . He first developed xray vision at the age of fourteen when he hit by metamorphic mutant name Tina Greer . She is his lab partner , she liked him but when she saw he is dating Lana , she kidnapped Lana , she raplaced Lana . With his xray vision he found Tina is the Lana and exposed her and told her to leave this town . Then heat vision came when he saw his mistress naked then he quickly got control with help of his father and his mistress training . Then he lost his virginity to his mistress . Then he got gale breath , ice cold breath , super hearing . At the age of nineteen he learned how to fly and had every power a fully grown kryptonian had . He dated Lana , after he learned she is a werewolf by her , he revealed his secret . They both dated until high school . After high school , he dated a mermaid named Lori Lomaris in college . After that he got job in metropolis but he can't stay in one place much longer , he managed by using make-up some time until his parents died . After his parents death in car crash he don't had any purpose in Smallville so roamed so many places with Angelina . Then Angelina decided that this the time he need to be on his own so she released him from her sire bond . He went to many places , he lived as normal person in morning and vampire as night . He made so many vampire friends but he never told them his secret .

Now he went bontemps in Ludhiana . He don't know why he saw merlot bar went for it and saw a beautiful. barmaid in that bar . She is not only beautiful but also smelled delicious . For normal vampires if she is unresistable .

" Hi , I am Sookie stakehouse , your waitress . What can I do for you ? " Sookie politely asked him .

Clark smiled politely and introduced himself " I am Clark Kent . Can I have o +ve true blood . " he asked . Sookie disappointed because this didn't serve true blood . And something strange she is feeling . There is some calmness around him then she got it . She can't read his thoughts . She didn't hearing the voices when she is near him . She can't believe she found a person she can be normal . Even though he is vampire she don't care . She want to know more .

" I am sorry Mr Kent . We don't have any true blood . " she told him .

" It's okay . Can I have a soda please . "

he asked .

" Sure " Sookie said but one thing she observed it is so calm . Then she got it . She can't read his thoughts like others . She didn't bombarded by unlimited thoughts and she didn't know what he is thinking , that made her exciting . She got soda for him and asked " Can I sit here ? "

Clark nodded and moved .

" Where are you from ? " Sookie asked .

" From Smallville , Kansas . "

" Oh , so far from here . You are new here . " Sookie said moved close to him and touched him . He felt warm and she can feel his muscles under his hand . And even she is touching , she didn't even got single thought .

" Can you tell me what you are thinking ? " Sookie asked .

" Why ? "

" Usually I can read people minds but I can't read yours . " Sookie explained . Clark nodded then said .

" I can't tell you , you will be disgusted or hate me . "

" No , You have no idea which type of dirty thoughts I hear . Please tell me . "

" You are smelling so delicious , I want to taste you . But I can't . "

" Are you afraid anyone will hurt you ? "

" No , I won't feed on unwilling participates " Clark replied .

" Why not . You are vampire . I thought vampires can glamour so they won't remember you bit them . "

" Yes , I can do that but it is wrong so I won't do that . "

" How old are you ? " Sookie asked in his ear .

" 56 "

" What about you ? "

" Twenty three "

" You are so beautiful and you smell great . "

Sookie flattered by his comment . She heard those comments from many people but when he said she liked them . She blushed . Clark saw her blush and thought she look cute when she blush .

" Thanks " she replied while she blushing and said " You look so young and handsome . "

" Thanks , I said you are beautiful to warn you . Your smell and looks will attract many vampires . Normal vampires can't control around you . Just careful . "

" Okay "

" You can read everyone mind ? "

" Yes , except you "

" Did you ever read a vampire "

" No , May be I can't . I can't read you . So I think I can't read other vampires too . "

" No I am different from them "

" What's different ? "

" I can't tell you . Can you read her mind ? What she is thinking ? " Clark pointed a 30 year old woman who is looking at them curiously . Sookie looked at the woman Clark pointed . She looked attractive with her low neck top and short skirt . She tried to read her mind , with Clark is around she actually had to try , in normal time simple look is enough .

" She thinks about you Clark . She likes you . She already had sex with vampire many times and she thought sex with vampire is best . She given her blood in exchange with sex . Now she thinking sex with you . She is willing to give her blood if you had sex with her . "

" Thank you Sookie , I am very greatful "

Clark replied .

" So you are gonna sleep with her for blood . " Sookie asked with a tingle of jealousy aroused in her and she didn't like Clark whoring himself for blood .

" Yes , I know what you are thinking . This is not any lower than normal business . I need blood , she need pleasure . We are just exchanging and she is beautiful woman . " Clark replied . Sookie didn't liked conversation anymore . She said good bye and raised from seat . When she moved distant from him suddenly she bambarded by thoughts .

She sighed went to serve the drinks but heard faint thoughts

" Today we have to get vampire blood . I got the silver . "

She heard those thoughts before she saw whose thoughts are these , she saw the couple leaving the bar . She quickly went to Clark and told him .

" Clark , someone is there , they are thinking about getting blood from vampire . " Sookie told him .

" Don't worry , vampire can take care of himself . " Clark assured but she didn't convinced but she didn't say anything to him . She told Sam that she is leaving . She quickly found there are two girls with leather outfit . They bind a vampire with silver chains and taking his blood . From look of the vampire they drained lot of blood from him . She took a wood and attacked them with that wood . But they are professional , they easily dodged her attacks and they beat her to pulp . Clark who is drinking soda heard those cries with his superhearing , with quick burst of speed he reached the place . When they saw another vampire , they ran . Clark saw Sookie who is beaten pulp and a vampire who binded by silver chains .

First he went Sookie , smell of her blood is intoxicating . He checked her heartbeat , it felt weak . He cut his wrist with his nail that single drop of blood came from that scar . He quickly raised her head , dropped that single drop into her mouth . He can see her wounds are healing with rapid rate . Within a moment Sookie stood with new strength .

" What happened ? "

Sookie asked .

" You are nearly going to die . I gave you my blood to save you . "

" Thanks . "

" You should be careful . My blood is so powerful and single drop can do so much . Next few days you will have heightened senses . And you will get erotic dreams about me so don't be surprised when you get sex dreams about me , I can feel your emotions , we have bond between us . "

" Oh this is lot to take . Did you gave anyone your blood . "

" Yes , I gave it to my girlfriend once then she addicted to it . "

FLASHBACK :

He told Lana his secret and she accepted him .

" Lana , I can't date you . I am not a free vampire and my life is still complicated . I still hid something from you " he said . He don't want to tell Lana about his mistress . Every night he is fucking her , even though sex is amazing , he don't want to have a relationship with his mistress . But he don't had choice until she released him from her sire bond . He can force her but because of him she is not attacking any humans , she need him . She had to release him by her own choice .

" Whatever secrets you are hiding those are doesn't matter Clark . I know we hide secrets for a reason . I can understand . I am werewolf . We can be friends if you still want . "

" Yes we are always friends and we will be . And I always have feelings for you is also true Lana . And that will always ruin our friendship . "

" That is good thing Clark . I can hope may you have courage to tell me what's troubling you , then we will progress our relationship . "

" Thank you Lana " he said he forwarded to kiss her on cheek , then he saw her eyes , then her lips , he kissed her full on lips . Lana first surprised but she continued . When their passion is high , their kiss continued until Lana had trouble breathing . Wow that's what they thought after kissing . Their faces look flushed .

" Sorry " Clark apologized after realized his mistake .

" Yeah me too " Lana said . She also had part in this . She continued the kiss . After the kiss , she really want to Clark to workout his issues .

After above scene happened both Lana and Clark remained for friends even though attraction is there . Even though they had their moments . Whenever they talk their fingers will touch , if they sat opposite their frets will touch . One weird thing is Lana offered her blood to him one day and then that continued . Occasionally he drink blood from her . Being of werewolf mean she will recover from blood lost very quickly . But one day Lana came to him to say good bye .

" Lana what happened ? " Clark asked .

Lana looked so worried .

" I am leaving this town . My education and my life everything ruined . My pack is leaving . My pack leader died in fight with my pack member Brian . He is addicted to vampire blood . Now he will use my pack members to do dirty work for the vampire named Crowley . " Lana explained him . " No one can defeat him , he so strong with the vampire blood in his system . "

Clark don't know what to do . Only one who can help him is his mistress . He had to take Lana to her .

" Lana , I told you I still kept secrets from you . The reason I can't tell you is , I thought you will feel I am disgust . But now I am going to tell you" Clark said then he explained how he had a mistress who regularly had sex with him . He have to do anything if she orders .

" Wow this is big . I can't believe this is what the hurdle for our relationship . You are a good person Clark . And it is true she needs you if she had to kept her humanity . If I can stay we can think about having relationship even if you are sex slave to someone . Anyway this is the good bye , I think . "

" Lana I told you this not because you are leaving . I am telling you because she may help you to solve your problem . And what do mean you will consider a relationship with me . I regularly fucking another woman . "

" See Clark , we are not exactly normal . Our lives had enough crazyness , in that only we have to accept what we get . And it is not time to discuss this . Now we have to meet your mistress . "

Lana teased .

Clark and Lana explained the situation to Angelina and asked what to do .

" The vampire you mentioned is one of the oldest vampire so is powerful . And he had a large influence in vampire council . If he is giving his blood to werewolf means he is building a army . " she explained .

" I don't care why he is doing this . I want my pack to be free . That means we need a person to defeat him . " Lana told .

" If Crowley plans are worked and if he succeeds then you all will be his slaves . " Angelina told him .

" I can easily defeat him . " Clark asked .

" If you do that , my pack will hunt you down until you die or my pack . Only the person in my pack should be defeat him and kill him . I don't know who is strong enough to do that ? " Lana worried .

" You can defeat him Lana , if you want . " Angelina told her .

" But he is so strong . "

" You can be , if you want . Only you need blood of vampire stronger than he drinks . "

" But you are the one said , Crowley is one of the oldest and strongest . Do you know anyone more older than him ? "

" No , but I know the one stronger than him . Clark . "

Clark looked at them . Yes how can be he he is so stupid . He is stronger than any vampire . His blood can give her strength .

Lana took spoonful of Clark blood . That alone only made her crazy . The rush of power she felt , that is wonderful . She can feel the power that radiate in her . With the strength given to her , she challenged the pack leader , easily defeated him . After the fight also Lana felt the Clark blood flowing in her . She want to see Clark .

When the blood guiding her , she followed the path . When she reached the destination , Clark is naked with his mistress in woods . The sounds they are making can hear from mile . Angelina turned toward the tree with hands on it . Clark who behind her , giving thrusts into Angelina pussy with enormous speed . If Lana didn't had Clark blood , she can't see him , even though she is werewolf who had faster reflex . She is seeing Clark thrusting his long cock into Angelina pussy with strong and rapid speed . The sounds they are making is the proof that how much pleasure they are feelings . Clark is like huge wild bear , who don't know tiredness , moving his hips like tornado . Angelina cumming continuously feeling eternal bliss . Clark who is fucking her for hour , felt another orgasm , came with roar .

That is the time Lana decided to join . Angelina who is glittering with after glow of her continuous orgasms saw Lana . She want to give what he want . She is leaving , When Lana is joining . Before Angelina is leaving she said to Clark .

" Clark , don't think too much . Enjoy what you get . "

Clark took Lana into her hands , kissed with all passion she had . She can feel her hormones doing their work overdrive . She can feel Clark cock poking at her belly . She pushed her tongue into him , she is feeling his warm chest against her even though she is wearing her top . She rested her hand on his toned shapely ass while his hands lifting her top . At the last moment Lana grabbed Angelina hand , broke the kiss and said .

" Why are you going ? " then she kissed her on lips . That is the most erotic scene Clark ever seen . He approached them , kissed them one by one .

" O Clark " both moaned .

" Drink my blood " Lana said . Clark extracted his fangs , bit her on neck . Lana moaned with pleasure and pain she is getting . While Clark is drinking Angelina took other side of Lana neck , bit her .

Both vampires feeding off her blood gave her weird sense of pleasure and pain . After Angelina and Clark finished their drinking , they kissed each other while exchanging Lana blood into each other blood . Lana looked at the naked erotic couple , lust rippled in her system , she removed her dress , reached Clark kissed him . She felt Clark cock poking at her belly .

" Clark I am ready . indulge me " Lana told him . Clark with lustful of eyes , he lifter her by her hips . Lana leaned her back to the tree , her legs around Clark hips , she kissed him . Clark aimed his cock against Lana ' s inviting pussy , pushed his entire length into Lana pussy which already dripping juices with desire .

" Clar " she screamed when sudden stab of pain courced through her when barrier is torn along with unexpected amount of pleasure . Lana pussy squeezing Clark cock , giving him unimaginable sweet sensations . Lana who felt full with Clark cock inside her , suddenly felt musky smell before her . She saw Angelina pussy infront of her . Angelina hanging the tree branch with her hands , her pussy directly in front of Lana face .

Her legs hugged tree that Lana head trapped between Angelina thighs . Lana moved her head forward kissed Angelina pussy . She felt musky taste of her pussy juices combined with Clark cum . She is licking Angelina pink pussy inner flesh , pushed her tongue deep into Angelina pussy to get more taste of the pussy . She can hear Angelina moans for her licks . Clark who is feeling the squeezing of Lana pussy to his Clark , started slowly thrusting into her . Lana moaned into Angelina pussy when pleasure waves crashed her . Clark gradually increased his pace so is Lana moans that directly effects Angelina moans . When he reached his pace , Clark moving with superspeed into her pussy , Lana got series of orgasms that hit like waves of Tsunami . Lana screamed when that much pleasure overwhelming her body senses . It took some time to recover from it . But she didn't stopped stimulating Angelina pussy toward orgasm . Angelina who already had many orgasms , this orgasm felt like another wave in endless ocean . Clark who is still moving his cock inside Lana pussy even she had orgasm which made her eyes roll .

Clark continued to increase his speed of thrusts , Lana continuously screaming orgasms hit her one by one . Her screams died into Angelina pussy , that screams made Angelina came . When Clark came , the cum hit Lana pussy deep , gave strongest orgasm she ever felt . Lana felt like she is oil machine , she felt she continuously cumming , she removed her legs around Clark , she lost her conscious while tree supporting her back . Angelina saw Lana lost conscious , she left the tree , wiggled her ass to Clark cock suggestively . Now Lana leaned on tree , Angelina rested her hands around tree , bent such that her head is in level with Lana pussy . Clark gripped his mistress hips , aimed his cock to his mistress ass hole which is infront of him . Lana woke up with pleasurable sensations making her moan . What she saw is Clark thrusting into Angelina ass with so much speed , Angelina directly screaming into her pussy . That scene alone made her desire grew more , she came . Then Clark removed his cock from Angelina ass

, he positioned both girls side by side while lana back leaning against tree , while Angelina front leaned against tree . He first pushed his cock into Lana pussy , before the moan from Lana finished he removed his cock from her , gave strong thrust into Angelina ass with superspeed . Clark thrusted into both Lana pussy , Angelina ass with super speed , both felt his cock drilling them , giving them continuous bliss with unlimited orgasms . He fucked them in same time even they both lost conscious in long series of strong orgasms . Before sun rise , Clark stopped when last orgasms hit him , he released his cum in both mouths which ore opened because of strong orgasms . He quickly carried Angelina and Lana to his barn . He rested Angelina in her coffin , rested Lana in his bed .

Clark can't believe what happened . He some part because of what his mistress said . If she didn't said that he know he won't even imagine he will allow this to happen . But what made him afraid is he liked entire thing . Not only sex , two beautiful women who he cared so much want him in primal way . Another thing surprised him is , he fucked all night along . If they are ordinary women , they surely die of this many orgasms . They both barely hold . They lost their conscious so many times and woke up when pleasure hit their brains . Lana , who is augmented werewolf with his blood , Angelina who is vampire , if they barely hold him , then who can completely withstand with him . He fucked them almost eight hours continuously , he didn't felt tired . Even though they felt he thrusted so fast , but he is holding his speed .

The effect of Clark blood on Lana continued . The attraction she had for Clark intensified so that she always thinking about sex when Clark is near her . She regularly want to give him her blood . She want to felt his fangs dig into her vains . Clark who can felt her emotions , every time she is near to him , he can feel her lustful emotions toward him . Whenever they had free time in school , they took advantage . Even though it is quick , voiceless sex , it had it moments . The vampire blood in Lana made her think about only Clark and her pleasure . She is ready if Clark want another girl , as long as he is with her . In night time the place Clark fucking Lana and Angelina got the rumours that it is haunted area because loud roars , moans coming in that place and trees fell without any wild winds . That all caused by threesome of Clark , Lana , Angelina .

Usually Clark used to this long sex with Angelina and Lana .

After couple of years , the effects of Clark blood lessened but the attraction didn't gone . She never regretted the weird relationship with Clark and Angelina but she had to move on . After high school for the wellness of her pack , she needed to move on to some other place .

Clark understood even though he don't want her to leave .

FLASHBACK END

Now Sookie got his blood in her system . Even though it is just one or two drops , the bond will be there . He can feel her emotions , She will have erotic dreams about him , if she attracted to him , it will become more intense .


	5. life in paradise

" N " the Isabel in Lana ' s body screamed , hit him with the spell that took every ounce of magic she can get . She sent him another dimension .

The spell , Isobel fired hit Clark on his chest . He felt like some grand force taking him away but before he sucked into a hole , he saw the spellbook burned to ash . He know what will happen next , but he had a satisfaction that his friends are safe . Then he sucked into a portal , vanished in it .

When Clark woke up , he felt like every cell in his body is in fire . His clothes tattered , he felt unimaginable pain , he again lost conscious . He woke up when he felt familiar tingly sensations overwhelmed him . He can feel his drained energy coming to him . He got up and looked around . The place around him felt like wild forest . The place he fell , now had a huge crater in it . He started walking toward one direction without knowing where he is going . He trying to hear anything with his super hearing . He roamed around , ate some fruits , drank water from nearest lake . He almost thought , this is deserted area until he heard noises . He rushed toward the place where he heard the noises . There are some women with weird dress fighting with big wild bear . The women he saw , they are beautiful , looked like strong . The dress they wearing is thigh length armor , below thigh they are naked . Their skill at fighting with bear is great . The bear moving her legs and hands violently but the woman warriors avoiding the bear's attacks with exceptional skill and agility . They are attacking the bear with spears , swords , maces , arrows . Their technique is to slowly weaken him constant attack until they can put their sword into its heart . Clark watching the battle with keen eye , but surprising thing happened , another bear that is bigger than they fighting . The women warriors never expected this but they quickly got over the surprise and started attacking both bears . But the victory that was with them till now shifted to bears . Gradually a bear caught a woman warrior , before it giving killing blow a hand caught the bear hand . The bear struggled to get release from the intruder grip but it can't . Then all women looked at the stranger with surprise . The stranger hit the bear with surprisingly strong punches then the bear ran with fear . The second bear tried to attack them but it is already weakened , they easily killed it with their sword .

Clark who is watching battle saw the fight and saw the bear gonna kill the woman . He wished someone can save him . Then he thought he can do that , he strong . Then he rushed to fight and save the day . But next thing what happened is shocked him . They all aimed their weapons toward him .

" Who are you , why did you intruded to this kingdom ? " one tall lady with sword asked him Greek .

Thank god he learned Greek from Thea . He replied in Greek " I am not intruding . I fell on this land . You can see the crater if you don't believe me . " he replied .

They can see his honesty in his face . He worn the clothes , they never seen before and those are torn . They can see his broad chest with muscular body . He certainly handsome . They thought they will took him to their queen .

" We want to take you to my queen ? will you come with us ? " She asked .

Clark nodded .

They all rounded and walked along with him . He can see the looks they are giving . For seventeen year teenager , they all looked hot . They all have toned bodies with long legs that rival with supermodel . The women warriors saw men before occasionally but they never seen this much good looking man . He looked like the gods they worshipping . Clark is given horse to ride through the streets , everyone looking at him surprisingly , what surprised Clark is he didn't seen single man . This nation must be the place with women . When they reached the queen palace , Clark saw the palace . It is the building is old fashion but it is huge with different colours . Inside of palace made by quartz and rock , decorated by gold and diamonds . Clark never seen this type of buildings before . While he entering the palace everyone staring at him , he used to these looks now . They taken him to queen and her council . Clark saw the queen . She is one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen . She looked like she in thirtees . Royalness radiating from her . Even she is in crowd he can tell she is queen .

" Queen hippolyta , this man intruded our land . We brought him here . "

hippolyta saw the man , that dared to intrude their land . He looked like teenager had a body of Greek God .

" What's your name man ? " queen asked Clark .

Clark who don't know what to do bowed to her just like guards then explained himself .

" Queen hippolyta or majesty I don't know what to call you . I don't how I got here . I am fighting witches who possessed my friends . To save them , I burned the book , but before I burn the book , she fired a spell that hit me . Next thing I know I woke up here . I don't know where I am . I never heard nation that only with women . Majesty , can please tell me where I am ? " Clark asked .

" You are in themyscira where are you from ? " queen replied . She don't know why , she thought he is telling truth .

" I am from Smallville , Kansas . But I never heard of themyscira . Is it on earth ? " Clark asked .

Then it clicked him .

" You mean themyscira like amazons . I thought that is myth . " Clark said .

" Yes , themyscira is on earth Clark Kent of Smallville , Kansas . But I never heard of the kingdom you mentioned . And themyscira and amazons not myth , it is real Clark Kent of Smallville , Kansas "

" Just Clark is enough majesty . If you feel uncomfortable because of my presence . I will leave . "

hippolyta can sense he is honest man but she can't jeopardise the her people safety for one man . And according to them he had unusual strength . Then she came to one decision .

" Clark , we have to take you to our oracle . She can tell you what your next path is . Are you agree with this ? "

" Yes majesty , I don't know what my path is . If she can help me . I am very greatful to you and her . " Clark told her .

They went to see the oracle . Clark expected to see a old women with weird outfit . But she is not anything expected . She is twenty year old very attractive red head woman .

" Clark Kent , give me your hand " asked Celia who known as oracle .

Clark gave his hand , she touched his hand , closed her eyes and tried to learn about him . She bombarded by images . She sensed his destiny . He is symbol for hope , he brought here for reason .

Celia told them he is man with purest heart . He should be accommodate here until he learned his way back .

" Looks like you are staying here Clark . Until you get your way back , you can stay here guest chamber . But you will always went outside with guards accommodate with you . If you need anything you can call a maid , they will get you what you need . "

" Thank you majesty " Clark bowed to her and went to his appointed chamber with two beautiful guards following him .

Clark looked at his room , it is not room , it is like wide as huge house , but only single room . In that room there are fruits and some other things to eat , wine to drink . The bed is huge with silk bed sheets . He need to bath , he is in his rags , that are barely covering his modesty . He looked around the room but he didn't find any bathrooms . He went to the guards and asked .

" Excuse me , is there room here to bath ? "

guards looked at him funny . And one replied .

" Why do you need room to bath ? " she asked .

" Then where can I bath ? " Clark asked .

" Of course , in bathing pool . We will call the Brianna , she will take you to pool . If you need anything you can ask her . " she told him then she left to call Brianna . Then Clark asked other guard .

" What is your name ? " he asked "if I can ask madam " he added . She looked at him and answered " I am Carolina , You don't need to call me madam . And she is Gloria . "

" I am Clark Kent , you can call me Clark . " he said .

" That is weird name . And your words also different . " she said .

" Yes , I recently learned the Greek from woman named Thea . " he replied .

" She is your woman ? " she asked .

" No , I dated her , then she left . " .

" Date , you mean like courting . " she looked at Clark puzzled expression , then explained him .

" Courting is , if you like woman , you will ask her to spend time with you to know eath other , if she likes you too , then you too spend time together , further you can take her to your bed . " she explained .

" Yes , dating also same . But if we like , we will marry them . " Clark added .

" Yes , that can happen , if you have absolute love . " she replied . While they talking , Gloria came with a woman .

" Brianna can take you to bath . " Gloria said .

" Thank you Gloria . I am Clark Kent by the way " he told her and smiled at them .

They all blushed .

Brianna take him to bath . While he is walking he can hear their words .

" What did you talk ? " Gloria asked to Carolina .

" No we are talking about courting . I wish he ask me to court . He is good . " Carolina replied . Clark smiled himself . Carolina is beautiful woman , may be he will ask her .

Brianna took him to the bath place . That is like big swimming pool . It is built with white marble , water looked fresh and clean , he can see the floor and its design with crystal clear .But what surprised him is , in that pool there are already two ladies bathing naked . He can see their beautiful wet naked bodies . He can feel his arousal raising .

" I can't bath here Brianna . They all naked . "

" But that is not problem . You have to bath here . This the bath place for guests . " Brianna replied .

" But won't they offended ? I am seeing them . "

" No Clark . Just relax ready for bath . " Brianna replied . She removed his torn shirt that is tied around his hips . Then she started removing his pants but Clark stopped her .

" What are you doing ? " Clark asked .

" Clark , stop struggling . You are in themyscira . Embrace our culture . I am doing my job , stop interrupting . First help me remove this lower garment . " she told him with irritation in her voice . Clark felt guilty for irritating her . She is doing her job . He removed his pant buttons , Brianna removed his torn pants . She can see his hardened cock in his undergarments . Her face flushed but she continued her work , removed his underwear . She looked at Clark nude form with fully aroused . Clark whose face became red with embarrassment . He is fully hardened , his cock is pulsing with lust from the moment he saw the naked ladies . He can see those women staring at his cock . Brianna thought Clark is handsome , but without his clothes he is like God with all those gorgeous muscles . She know she felt hot . She can feel the wetness between her thighs .

" Clark , come on " she took his hand , lead him to pool . The water is warm with scented smell . He dipped into his water . He can feel the water soothing . Till now the feel of dirtyness slowly leaving him . He closed his eyes , slowly relaxing the feel of water slowly caressing him . Then he can feel soft hands massaging his scalp . He opened his eyes , what he saw shocked him .

Brianna saw Clark relaxing in water with his closed . She removed her blue toga . She entered into water , took herbal hair cleaner into her hands , applied to his scalp .

Clark saw naked Brianna stood beside him , applying some kind of herbal liquid into his scalp . He can feel her presence very intoxicating , her breasts slightly teasing touches , her hardened nipples poking to his chest tickling him , made his blood flow raise . Her hand movements on scalp slowly relieving his tension , her slowly caressing soft fingers giving him pleasure to his body . Unexpectedly low moans escaped from his mouth . Brianna liked his moans , his eyes closed but she is getting reactions from his body with just massaging his body . She also know she also reacting for his gorgeous body but he is just teenager . She moved from his side to his front . Water is level with her shoulder , it came to his mid chest . His fully erected cock touching her belly giving her sweet sensations , her erected nipples touching his warm chest . Clark felt soft , warm mounds of flesh on his chest tickling him , he opened his eyes saw naked Brianna standing against him , her beautiful boobs touching him , his fully erected cock touching her belly button . He can see her boobs tightened , nipples became hard and sensitive . She is moaning whenever his hard chest touching her nipples . He is staring at her violet eyes , whose staring into his . He without knowing moved forward . Brianna who is looking at Clark ' s blue eyes thought she can lost into them . Like she is in trance moved forward when he moved . Their lips met , their passion took them , their tongues intervened , exploring each other mouths . When the kiss ends , they realized what they did .

" Brianna , I am sorry , if I took advantage of you . I know you may be never met man before . " Clark said to her .

" Clark , I seen men before , I courted them also . But not in this island . You are beautiful man Clark . It is natural I have desire for you . "

" But , where I came from , we won't dwell in desire . We will know each other first . " Clark said .

" Yes , but you know you are not in your world anymore . And I don't know how many days you will stay here . And you said you are not involved with any woman so why don't you follow our culture . Here if we like each other we will get into each other desires . See those women , they both like each other . "

Clark saw those naked women , they are kissing eath other . That erotic scene made his cock twitch . Brianna smiled when she saw Clark reaction .

" Those are Rosalie and Mariana . Those are courting now . Tomorrow I am courting Mariana . I liked her . " she saw Clark questioned expression . " You won't believe me , see . Mariana aa " she called . Mariana who is kissing Rosalie looked at her . Brianna signaled Mariana to come . She came to him , Brianna kissed deeply Mariana . Clark looked at them surprisingly . " Here we will court if we like each other . " she said . Mariana left them joined her lover . Now they are doing more kissing . " I know you liked me , I like you . I want you Clark . Do you want me Clark ? " she asked .

Clark thought about what she said . He know what she said is true . He can't deny his attraction to her . He don't want to reject her . He move forward , kissed her .

" Glad , you are following your instincts Clark " she said after completion of her kiss .

" Let's finish your bath " she said . She took some type of herbal paste , started applying that paste to his entire body . While Clark enjoying her pleasurable touches , he felt two more pairs of hands moving all over his body . Until then he didn't realized he closed his eyes , he opened his eyes saw Mariana , Rosalie joined Brianna .

" They are just helping me Clark . " Brianna told him , understanding his question . Clark nodded , enjoyed their soft touches . That paste when it touched the water , giving foam giving him weird sense of cleanliness . Their hands touching his private parts making him groan . He felt like the bath took hours even though he didn't had any complaints .

" I don't had any dress Brianna . " Clark asked .

" I got this for you " Brianna showed his white cotton toga .

" I don't know how to wear it . " Clark said .

" it's okay we will show you . " she said . First she dried her naked body with towel , then she dried his . It is much difficult to control his urges when beautiful woman throw her herself to him .

" Do you have any work now , if you don't can you come to my room . " Clark asked her .

" Atlast , took long time to ask me " Brianna teased him . Clark felt embarrassed .

" I am appointed to help you adjust here . Sure I can come now . " she replied .

Clark and Brianna reached the room , he said hi to Carolina and Gloria . The moment he reached in room , he closed the doors . Clark kissed Brianna on lips , savoring each other taste . He just realized the good use of toga is it is easily removed . Brianna reached knot on his toga , as soon as she released the knot , his toga fell . He already removed her toga by just moving her straps of toga on her shoulders . He looked at her like he is drinking her beauty with eyes . His eyes fell on her hardened nipples , he took them one by one with his mouth , he sucked , licked one by one . Those are hard like needles poking at him . Brianna felt pleasure hit her when he is worshipping her tits , sucking her sensitive nipples .

" Clark , that feel great . do it more . ". she moaned . Clark heard her , he increased his efforts . While he is sucking Brianna boobs , his cock rubbing Brianna pussy adding more pleasure to her . His efforts got desired effect , she screamed when Clark bit her sensitive nipple , climax hit her . Clark cock wettened with her juices .

" Wow , that's great . " she said kissed him deeply .

" Thank you Brianna . Your breasts are beautiful . " he said then he kissed her again , slightly rubbed his cock against her pussy .

" Clark k k , don't tease me " she pleaded . Clark pushed his cock into her pussy . Brianna felt her pussy stretched , pleasurable sensations hit her when head entered pussy . Then Clark pushed more into her pussy , " Clar ... " Brianna screamed with pain and pleasure came to her when Clark ' s big cock entered her pussy , stretching her pussy . She didn't stopped her moans until Clark pushed his entire cock completely . He didn't moved until he think she adjusted . Then he started moving his cock inside her pussy , she is moaning loudly . While Clark is on her top , moving , she rested her hands on bed , Clark intervened his with her . He gradually increased his speed of thrusts until he conform she can't receive more . Brianna can feel Clark strong thrusts , that are stronger than normal humans . He is definitely more , the pleasure he is giving beyond this world . For every thrust he is touching her g - spot , she moaning loudly . She can feel her orgasm already , again she screamed loudly . She never got consecutive orgasms this fast . But it didn't stopped , she continuously hitting by orgasms one by one , she lost court . He came inside her five times , he didn't even sweat , where she is glittering with sweaty body . That is lost thought when another orgasm hit them both at once , she lost conscious .

The guards outside can hear their noises . They can guess what happening inside the room by Brianna screams , moans and his groans , grunts . While they are thinking , they got message from queen to Clark . They knocked the door , Clark opened the door with covering his lower part with bedsheet .

" Hi Carolina , Gloria . Is there anything wrong ? " Clark asked them .

They are mesmerized by view of his naked chest . They can see the bugle of his semi erected cock . Then they saw Brianna who lost conscious .

" What happened to her ? " Carolina asked .

" She lost conscious after you know what happened " he replied .

" You mean after mating . You can't make amazon unconscious that is impossible . You are lying . " she accused him .

" No , I am not lying . I swear , you can ask her after she woke up . " Clark replied . Wow , he must be very good they thought .

" Okay , we came here to deliver a message from queen . She requested your presence at dinner . "

" Okay I will come . " he replied .

Then Clark went to the dining room , following Carolina and Gloria .

" So you and Brianna want to see each other more " Carolina asked . Clark smiled knowing what her meaning is .

" I don't know . Brianna told it just living in desire . And it is all confusing to me . Normally I never thought I can do this type of thing in normal condition . " Clark said to her .

" In my world , these type of things will take time and knowing each other and liking each other . Then we can consider the physical relationship . But what me and Brianna done consider as one night stand which is one time thing . But I liked Brianna but I think Brianna think one time thing . " Clark explained his confusion . Carolina and Gloria heard his honest words and impressed with him .

" Don't worry Clark . It is common to Amazons . We will pursue more than one partner at a time . Don't think lower yourself . " Gloria said to him . She also thinking of asking him about courting but she know Carolina also thinking him .

When they reached the dining room , Clark saw hippolyta sitting with some members . Clark who is teenager can't help but stare at the beautiful women . He can't believe he is in the place full of gorgeous ladies . He literally living in every teenager fantasy .


	6. beacon of light2

Clark excited about the date with Faith .Clark didn't had any experience with girls like Faith . She is fierce, exotic,spontaneous and go for it like girl and she is planning the date that means he is definitely sure this will be wild date .She told him to wore little less conservative so he is in jeans and T-shirt with leather jacket . Clark knocked her door , when it opened his mouth fell . Faith is wearing tight top without bra giving eyeful of cleavage,showing well tone tummy of her with very short leather pencil skirt came to mid thigh telling how beautiful her legs are .Her hair is wild with look of daring in her eyes .

She saw Clark reaction , she amused and smirked . She definitely got what she want with the dress . She want to show what type of girl she is . She want to give him new experience and thrill .

Clark saw many girls with this type of attire but on Faith it is different . She looked like she is born for it . She didn't had much makeup either, still she is looking great .

" Wow Faith " Clark exclaimed and told . " I definitely getting glimpse of what type of date we are having . "

Faith smiled , it is good thing he is excited . He is always farm boy with small town nature except on red kryptonite .

" Thank you for trying in my way Clark . Our date will start from now . " she told him ,she moved small stool beside her with her leg ,stood on it . Without stool Clark nearly half foot taller than her even with her heels. Now she is little higher than him , she gripped his hair planted fiercest kiss in Clark's life . She is putting everything of herself in kiss , her lips top on his lips . Her tongue asked for entrance, he opened his mouth. Their tongues intervened, playing with each other . Faith didn't let go of him until she struggled for breathing .

After the kiss, Clark felt dizzy and numb because of pleasure and sweetness in kiss .

" Wow " that is the only word he can say .

Faith wiped her mouth with her hand very happy with dizzy expression on his face .

" I am glad you enjoyed the kiss Clark . It is just sample of our date . "

Clark observed naughtiness in her eyes . If kiss is like this he definitely in for one hell of wild date .

" Did you remember Joey house ? " Faith asked, Clark nodded . They left the house now . Most part of town is empty now because of tremors and earthquake s .

" That is our first stop .Now take me there " Faith jumped into his arms gave him another kiss . She never want to leave the chance of kissing him . And he is one hell of kisser . When kiss is ended she realized she is at the place .

It is still early evening or late afternoon .The house is empty even doors are opened . Joey family is one of richest people in town, their house is big and spacious . But Faith not interested in house , she took Clark to backside of house .It looked like small garden with nice pool in middle . Clark also observed some barbecue grill , some meat joints, cases of beer beside the pool . He can tell Faith put real effort in it . He can't believe their date is starting with barbecue .

" So our date was doing barbecue ? Let me tell you it is definitely not what I am expected . " Clark told her .

" Are you disappointed Clark ? " Faith asked . May be he likes normal date .

" No no " Clark told eagerly . " I am really excited and looking forward to how this date will turn out "

Faith looked at him,she can see real excitement in his eyes . She is glad her effort didn't wasted .

" Thank you Clark . Even though barbecue is part of our date, there is still time for that "

Clark looked at her like what should they do now . Faith got Clark's look and told him .

" This is rather hot day . I thought cooling of might be great . Did you ever heard skinny dipping Clark ? " Faith asked him with smirk and mischievous smile on her lips .

Clark eyes bugged out when heard the word skinny dipping . He had dreams about skinny dipping with Lana but never dared to ask her while dating . Now Faith is proposing, he suddenly felt hotter than before .

While Clark is looking, Faith removed her jacket. Clark really admired her body, her top hugged her tightly, elevating every curve in her beautiful body . Faith liked the look in Clark's face, she sensually and slowly removed her top . Her breasts jiggled when they revealed . Clark observed beautiful mounds of flesh on her chest . They are firm and handful,very beautiful, perfect fit for her tight and slim body . Clark gulped when Faith is teasingly moving slow,in bright daylight she is looking like goddess . She definitely have looks for supermodel with body only slayer can achieve . Faith placed her hand on her skirt, Clark is not blinking, he suddenly felt his mouth dry and absently licked his lips . Faith unbuttoned her skirt, it fell on her legs revealing her thong covering small area between her legs .

That is the most sexiest view Clark ever saw . Faith is now fully naked except her thong, her naked buttocks giving him nice view . Clark is feeling his dress little tight but he never turned his looks off Faith . Faith is now bending to remove her thong, Clark's dress is now painfully tight .

Faith looked at him , laughed at his state .

" Are you okay Clark ? " Faith playfully asked and moved to the pool . Clark is watching Faith from her back,her

naked buttocks have little sway in them . She sexily walked to stand and jumped in the pool . While jumping she did a little flip too , huge flash of water hit him , he came out of trance . Faith laughed at his watered face .

" Come on Clark , water is nice and cool " Faith teasingly inviting him ,he started undressing . Clark didn't take much like how Faith teased him . Faith gasped at what is in front of her . Clark stood naked,obvious arousal . Faith definitely liked what she saw . Quickly Clark ran and jumped into water beside Faith .

Faith is shrieked and jumped . Then turned toward him . Clark's wet naked body with his proud manhood is very tempting . She looked into his eyes,Clark also feeling same thing . Desires are dwelling in him while seeing naked Faith .

" You are so beautiful Faith " Clark told with total admiration .

Faith liked his compliment and replied with same admiration " So do you Clark "

She swam toward Clark, closing the gap .

" I don't want anything between us Clark, even the air . " She told him while looking into his beautiful blue eyes .

" I like that very much Faith . " Clark looked at her big black orbs ,moving close to her ,practically hugging her . Her firm breasts touching his well sculptured chest, her nipples are stiff and poking him .

" I like you Clark before the incident ,Now it magnified thousand times . I want you " she closed the gap . waves of pool tickling them,she kissed him as she telling him how much she likes him . Clark's hands are stroking her back while Faith is running one hand through his wet hair and other admiring his muscles . Clark is enjoying the kiss and her smooth, silky skin . When the kiss is ended both are flushed . Clark looked at her face,he want to tell her many things, how much he likes her and how much he wants her but he simply kissed her. One kiss quickly turned into another then another until they lost count .

While kissing their hands are roaming all over other's bodies while cool water making the pleasure of kissing double. Clark's hands feeling Faith's body groping her handful of ass,squeezing them and making Faith moan into his mouth . Faith wrapped her legs around his hips, encircled her hands around his neck . Clark swam toward the end while carrying Faith . They both know what is happening now . Clark had his back toward the end,Faith is in his hands . She can feel Clark arousal poking below her ass as she sitting on it .

Clark lifted her and slowly entered her . They started moving rhythmically first enjoying each other bodies and obvious pleasure. The sensations are overwhelming them,Faith glued to Clark kissing his neck and nipping him . Clark is resting his hands her hips to grip her while moving his hips along with her . Clark is feeling great and he wants more so he stopped her movement then he started impaling her with his strong and fast thrusts . Faith is literally crying with the pleasure she is feeling, she felt the waves not from water from inside of her . All along Faith is in continuous bliss, feeling endless orgasm s are rocking her body . Clark touched every sensual nerve in body and pleasure points .He played her like putty in his hands . When Clark got his climax, Faith is more than satisfied and looking more than happy .

" Wow that is one hell of fucking " Faith gave him a kiss .

" yes it is . you are really wonderful Faith " Clark gave return kiss .

Faith smiled and get off him to get a beer . She climbed off the pool,walked toward to get beer . Clark is watching while Faith is walking naked,her hips are swaying while water dripping from her wet naked body . Clark is painfully aroused now,Faith is coming towards him, he saw her nude wet body . handful of firm wet breasts, slim waist,smooth and flat belly with long and toned legs . Faith is beautiful girl but with her wet body her beauty increased ten fold .

" enjoying the view Clark " Faith teasingly asked then sat in front of on edge of pool . Now Clark's face is level with Faith boobs ,he used every fiber of will power to suppress the urge of taking them in mouth . Clark lifted his head, looked at her,he can see she is enjoying teasing him .

" Yes Faith, it very nice view . Although I expected different type of date ."

" Like what ? " she asked ,sipping the beer and offering another to him .

Clark sipped his beer and answered her .

" I thought this date involve some talking and getting to know each other . "

Faith absently drank whole beer then took another then replied .

" I already thought about that and that's where barbecue came . "

" That's a great idea . you really thought about this date lot . Can we start the barbecue now . " Clark asked . Clark moved to raise from pool but Faith stopped him,wrapping her legs around him .

" No no , we didn't finished swimming . Although I imagined swimming, I forgot we will end up like bunnies, screwing each other next minute we take off our clothes "

Faith took another sip,even though alcohol affect her but it took lot more to really affect her because of slayer powers . " Maybe we can talk now . "

" Now , like this ? " Clark asked .

" Yes , why ? aren't you comfortable Clark ? " Faith deliberately moved forward her nipples slightly brushed his cheek . Clark is now really feeling horny but he didn't want to came out .

" No no Yes SSS " Clark stammered . then he stood straight and took sip of beer to wet his dry mouth . " Let's talk now ."

Clark and Faith talked for sometime . They both naked even though Clark covered in water ,his muscled chest is distracting enough . Faith really want to jump on his bones screw him senselessly but there is principle involved . Clark is literally in pain , he is really

horny and before him is very beautiful naked girl but there is a principle involved .

Still they are stealing the touches,feeling up others . Faith legs lightly brushed his arousal making him groan ,her hands checking his well defined muscles .

Clark had more access her body than his body to her . He placed his hands on her hips , one hand moved to her back , tracing her spine , generating pleasurable current in her . Other hand checked the smoothness of her flat,toned belly . He played with her belly button with her finger,knowing that is one of her sensitive spot . Faith felt mad rush of lust is swelling,she arched her spine like bow,firm and full breasts poking upwards like two round balls on chest .

All this time they both are talking . They talked about each other . Faith learned Clark has good sense of humor and good listener . Most of the time she talked ,still Clark opened about himself too . Clark liked listening Faith. He knew she is smart and brave but now he learned she is more deep . Most of the talking involved each other teasing ,mostly Faith succeeded even though Clark surprised her some time .

" Did you ever go down on girl ? " Faith asked Clark out of blue .

Clark is shocked when he heard that question . Of course he never spent time his time naked with girl in pool in his right mind . If it is not for Faith, Clark even never imagine this type of situation . But in his life , many situations were out of his control . So he gave her truth .

" I did but that is when I am influenced by red kryptonite . "

" Did you remember ? " Faith asked teasingly .

Clark's face is so red remembering those memories . Why can't Faith leave that he thought . but he nodded as yes . Faith grinned .

" Don't you want to know if I got down on guy ?" Faith teasingly asked ,still amused by Clark's red face then added " or girl "

Clark suddenly got the image of Faith going down on girl , certain anatomy in his body felt rushed and twitching with desire . Faith laughed at Clark after seeing his face .

" You imagined me with girl, didn't you ?" Faith asked .

But Clark didn't say anything " I don't know why that is big turn on for guys . " Still Clark didn't say anything .

" Yes , I went down on both boy and girl if you want to know . And for your information I am so good I didn't have gag reflex . "

All the information Faith is giving making him horny with lust . He is still in water and Faith's leg brushed his member, a moan escaped from his mouth .

" Something wrong Clark ? you look troubled . " Faith brushed her leg again ,another moan came from him . Faith took pity on him , she is the one teasing him all this time . She kissed him on his lips ,Clark hungrily took her lips , his hands cupped her breasts,slightly squeezing . Faith hands reached between his thighs , caressing his balls then his member . She made him sit on floor beside pool . Now they switched their positions .

" Relax Clark " Faith whispered seductively in his ears . Faith started giving kisses from head . First she kissed his forehead ,then light feather kisses on his eyes ,peck on nose . She took time with his mouth . While Faith going lower ,her erected nipples brushed his body ,giving tingles . Then she nipped and licked his neck and jaw line . She gave firm kisses all over his strong chest . When she licked his nipples with her tongue , a strong groan heard from his mouth . Faith can't believe she is doing all this . She is taking her time to enjoy Clark's body . She is usually go for main course but with Clark it is different . For one sentence he is yummy . She is lowered to his toned belly and kissed and licked the wetness, measured deepness of his belly button with her tongue . Clark is no longer sitting , he laid on floor ,his legs opened wide in water .

At last Faith reached her destination , she gave kiss on his arousal that showed Clark stars . One kiss became other and other ,every one is pleasurable than before and making Clark moan . Then she took him inside her mouth . Clark is in heaven , Faith's skilled tongue doing wonders to him . Faith is not kidding , when she said she didn't had gag reflex . Clark's hands rested on her head ,enjoying everything Faith doing to him . Didn't took much time to climax , Faith didn't left him until she milked him dry . She thought Clark tasted really good . After she finished, she gave couple kisses again , without erected also Clark is impressive . Clark is taking deep breaths .

" That was amazing Faith " Clark told her with reflecting how much he enjoyed her blow job .

" You are welcome Clark . " Faith grinned . Clark felt little bold , he wants to return favor .

" It's time to switch places . " Clark told her . It doesn't took time to Faith to get what meant by that . She quickly climbed out of pool , Clark lowered into pool . Faith didn't help to notice Clark is aroused again which impressed Faith very much . Faith laid just like Clark . Clark took her foot in his hand started giving kisses on Faith foot . Clark slow and pleasure full of kisses made Faith tingles all over body , made her hot and wetness pool between her thighs . Faith felt she is very eager to feel Clark's tongue between her thighs if it feels this much good at her feet . Then Clark done samething to other leg then moved to her thighs . Clark teasingly kissed all over thigh except where Faith wants . Faith currently mad with lust , she wants to shove his head between her thighs . Clark chuckled guessing her frustration, he knows waiting will make this much sweeter . Then Clark moved upwards done samething Faith is done . He also measured deepness of Faith's belly button with his tongue .

" Clar " Faith's strong moan came from her mouth . Clark didn't expected this much strong reaction . Then he continued to go upper, kissed , suckled, gave extra attention to those beautiful mounds of flesh and sensitive nipples . Then gave wet kisses on neck , Faith grabbed his head , kissed him with all her frustration .

" Clark , I need your tongue . " Faith almost begged and growled then kissed him again .

Clark who didn't want to tease her anymore, lowered into pool again stood between her inviting legs . Clark saw how much Faith wants him , he smelled strong musky scent between Faith's legs,kissed between her thighs ,exactly where Faith wants him .

" Clark k k kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk " Faith cried, she obviously is on edge . The kiss is strong and warm . Faith flooded his mouth with her womanly fluids . Clark lapped every drop,didn't stopped .

Faith felt she is again warming. Clark doing magic with his tongue on her . Clark is enjoying how much she is trembling with his touch and obvious moans . She is jerking violently after he started using his superspeed with his tongue . Now his tongue is like warm,wet vibrator came alive . Faith shuddered with another climax, Clark didn't stopped. Clark cupped her breasts, twisting and tweaking her sensitive nipples then he vibrated his thumbs against her sensitive nipples . Faith is feeling vibrations against her three most sensitive places, climaxed again and again without break . Within ten minutes she climaxed ten more times . Clark happily drank all honey Faith given to him .

" Wow , that is incredible Clark . that is , that is so fucking great . You are fucking amazing . " Faith is rambling . Clark grinned goofily .

Faith can't believe after everything he done to her , he is smiling goofily . But Faith didn't care . Clark is incredible, it may be fifteen minutes she felt like hours .

" It is so unfair . Your powers made you sex God. "

" Hey , you used your slayer strength too on me before . " Clark accused her .

Of course Faith used her slayer strength and speed to her advantage, otherwise how can she be that good at giving blow job .

" How did you get this much good ? What you did is amazing . " Faith again can't help but boast him . Clark grinned and happy she enjoyed .

" Thanks Faith . You are a slayer also helped too . Normal human will be passed out by half way . If I continue more she will die with heart attack because of that many orgasms . " Clark explained .

" What a way to go " Faith chuckled .

" With you I can relax my control better than normal humans . And your stamina is another plus too . " Clark told her .

Faith grinned at stamina comments . It's true she had great stamina additional feature of being a slayer and her training . She is feeling tired and felt her body loose . But she will ready in minute . She lowered into pool started making out with Clark . Clark always liked Faith's pleasurable wet kisses , how her tongue do wonderful things to his mouth . Clark gripped handful of her ass,squeezing it . Faith felt sudden spike of pleasure,moaned into his mouth . Clark's other hand cupped her breast, sensitively twisted, tweaked her nipple .

" Mmmm " Faith moaned more . Clark is enjoying the soft and silky body in his hands ,feeling every inch of her .

Faith also admiring alien sex God in her hands, feeling his hardened muscles, shaped butt make every woman knees weak . She knows he not belong only her but she wants enjoy every minute with him . She felt he is ready for another session and she knew he always ready . That's what she get with alien who had unlimited stamina because of sun . She will be ready in couple of minutes of making out . What a kisser she thought .

Faith is ready .

" I am ready Clark . Can you do that what you did with your tongue while sex ? " Faith asked him hopefully . Clark simply nodded yes . A smile came to her lips , she turned , her hands rested on floor , half of body in pool , bent .

" Take me Clark " Faith whispered slowly . Clark literally vibrated his whole body after he heard her words .

Faith felt the vibrations when Clark entered her . She felt vibrations all over her body from him , she climaxed within a second after Clark fully entered her . Clark is careful ,he don't want to hurt her with his powers . Clark placed his hands her hips , started moving faster than human , little more faster than slayer . Clark increased his speed maximum Faith can endure without hurting her . Faith is always peak of orgasm , she is shuddering and trembling with all the powerful orgasms she is feeling . Faith is crying or moaning no one knows , both know they are enjoying . Faith brain became empty except feeling incredible amount of pleasure , her eyes rolled , tongue came out of her mouth . Clark also having his orgasms faster than before . Half of pool water came out of pool . Faith must had more than fifty orgasms, Clark stopped with last orgasm when Faith is at blink of her passing out . Faith didn't want want to stop even though she knows she won't be able to handle anymore . Clark know by hearing her heartbeat . Clark got his fair share orgasms and more than satisfied .

" Wow that is much much much much more better than before . " Faith told him with heavy breathing . She never tired this much before even with all heavy training . Even she never satisfied this much before .

Faith climbed out of pool , laid on edge of pool giving Clark incredible view . She took beer gulped entire can with single sip then took another then another . Now Faith is feeling her strength again but she decided to relax . It is just two hours only after their date started .

Clark swam toward her,Faith looked at him and gave him heartfelt kiss . She saw Clark is still aroused . Clark is amazed at Faith's wet body . Water droplets dripping from her , her heavy breathing is causing her breasts to move up and down erotically . Clark thought she looks sexy .

" You can touch me Clark , if you want " Faith told him .

" I know Faith . After everything we done I know . " Clark replied .

" You don't , you always hesitating . It is like you are waiting for unknown approval or something ."

Clark know she is right . He always does that . He wants to touch her but for some reason he is backing off .

" I am sorry Faith . It is gentleman of me doing all of this . I should take initiative too. "

Clark reached Faith , cupped her face in his hands ,gave her strong French kiss, showing how he appreciated Faith telling his fault . His hands reached her breasts, fondling them ,squeezing them . Clark made her turn towards him without ending kiss ,groping her ass . After kiss ended Faith literally felt tingles all over body, she felt her toes were being curled .

" What a kiss Clark " Faith really appreciate his kiss . Clark just grinned .

" Come out of pool " Faith patted beside her .

Clark climbed out of pool,laid beside her . Faith is relaxing , she thought about Clark and how much pleasure he gave her . She is really exhausted , she wants to return the favor . She climbed on his legs , She rested on his legs . Clark felt the softness of Faith's breasts on his thighs . Her mouth is perfectly against his proud arousal . Clark is guessing what gonna happen now , his eyes filled with lust . Faith took him inside her mouth ,started moving her head up and down . Faith body relaxed fully expect her mouth , she determined to give Clark one hell of date . She is using her slayer strength and speed to get him to orgasm . It worked like a magic . Faith is happy to get him orgasm quickly , she drank Clark releases . Faith didn't stopped moving her head , Clark is experiencing orgasms one after other . It is almost hour then Faith felt her mouth sour and quite happy with her accomplishment even though sometimes Clark gripped her her them moved inside her mouth to give her head rest .

Clark saw how much determined Faith is to give him as many orgasms possible and he likes it .

" Did you ever exhaust Clark ? I wish I can make exhaust " Faith told him . " I am slayer so I never exhaust with normal man but with you I am more than exhausted and it is fully satisfying . "

Clark heard everything and he understood what she is saying .

" I am pretty satisfied Faith . You are not like any woman I am with . And I know what you mean by exhausted . " Clark looked at her , she nodded as she understood . " One time I lost my powers . At that time with Lana , we made love until we exhausted . It is pretty satisfying . " He looked again, Faith didn't say anything , just listening . " with my powers I won't tire that much easily . But with my powers everything I feel magnified thousand times . When you touch me like this , I felt my blood flow with fire . When I feel the climax , it is like thousands of thousands time effective than normal orgasm . You gave me that type of orgasms more than count . So I am very satisfied . "

Faith comprehended what Clark said , a smile came to her . She took another beer ,emptied it . Clark finished his second one while Faith is finished her seventh beer . She is feeling the effects of alcohol . She is now sour between thighs and her mouth and felt very satisfied .

They both laid there for five or ten minutes without even talking .

When Faith thought about everything , a smile came to her . She giving him wild date and she still had time . She just planned this much , pool and barbecue . She wants to improvise . She wants more time with Clark , she don't want to end the date after barbecue .

Clark had smile on his face all along . Faith is very beautiful young woman and he is so happy to have this date . Even though this date is not his type of date but he is enjoying every second of it . Yes he have feelings for Buffy but he don't know why he is now feeling same things to Faith . Maybe it is bond but before that also he likes Faith now it is intensified . He looked at Faith's wet naked body, a happy smile came to him .

" Come on Clark , we have to do so much more . Let's start barbecue . " Faith called him , raised and walked toward barbecue .

Clark watched Faith's naked buttocks are swaying while she walk, mesmerizing . Clark also raised from floor, went to gather his clothes . But Faith had different idea. She doesn't want to miss Clark's naked body .

" Don't worry about clothes Clark . " she yelled . She already on her iPad ,connected to speakers . Faith is dancing along the song , naked , moving her body sensually . Clark felt the rush of desire welled in him by watching her . She had sausages , delicious ribs , barbecue sauce and beer in her hand . Clark came to Faith , started helping . Clark used his powers so sausages and ribs ready within a minute . Then he made sauce . Then some kabobs . All ready within half an hour .

" Thanks Clark . Now we have more time in our hands , what should we do ? " Faith put her thinking pose . Then she took his hands in her , started dancing . Clark is more like traditional dancer but Faith can be very infectious . Next thing he knew he dancing with Faith naked . Faith is very good at spicing everything, now she grinding her hips to his , making him moan . Faith is moving around him, circling , pressing her body against him . She saw Clark's arousal stood proudly, she is using her ass to make him moan more . Clark placed his hands on her cheeks, kissed her strongly to show her how much he desire her . When kiss is ended , both are flushed and song also stopped .

" come on Clark , let's eat " she dragged him . Clark don't know what to do . Clark know Faith deliberately teasing him . Faith took the rib , started eating , standing naked . Clark saw her . Red sauce dropping from her lips to her breasts, covering her nipples .

" Damn " Faith heard Clark swearing . Clark who is never swear in his life , he can't stop his mouth . That is so sexy . Faith smiled silently . Clark took the rib, started eating but he can't concentrate . Faith is eating her ribs,looking into his eyes challenging . She took beer,she poured in her mouth, deliberately poured some on her breasts . Clark almost choked himself, took beer to ease him . Faith chuckled sexily

.

Clark had it enough,he grabbed her , gave her deep kiss . Then he licked sauce out of corner of her mouth . Then he lowered , licking along the sauce and beer,lifted Faith to get better access to her breasts . Faith circled her legs around him,moaning at Clark's actions . She may teasing but she is also became very much horny . Faith moaning actually encouraged Clark to do more . Clark sucking and licking her breasts while Faith grinding her hips to him so she get better friction to her womanhood . Faith felt the pleasure as waves,she quickly climaxed with cry .

" You had it coming Faith . " Clark told her with smirk . Faith who is taking long breathes grinned at him .

" I really want to jump on your bones but I am really sour with all the pounding I received earlier . Even my mouth is sour . " she playfully told him .

" You should know when to stop . But you keep going and going . That's entirely your fault . But I am really enjoyed though. " Clark accused her with same playfulness .

Faith took another rib,while eating she asked him .

" Do you like anal sex Clark ? " Faith asked him , making him spit his beer making Faith laugh . Clark don't know what to tell, he is thinking about that , he felt his manhood is twitching .

" Don't bother to answer , I got it . " Faith replied with grin . Clark saw where her look is,his face became red with embarrassment .

Faith is finished her rib then finished her beer too . She reached him,gave him small kiss on his lips . Faith reached for sauce, poured some on her breasts .

" Do you want me Clark ? " she playfully asked while swinging her hips according the song playing background .

Clark watched Faith , red liquid falling from her breasts to her hips. Clark gripped her,laid her on floor . He poured some sauce on her lips then kissed her ,licking red juices of her . Then he poured some more on her breasts one by one,licked them clean . He poured some on her belly,sucked that from her belly button . Then he reached Faith's sweet place,poured hot sauce between her legs,started licking . Faith who is sour at that place got mixed feeling of pain and pleasure . Clark didn't stopped until she got an orgasm .

" Clark , I need you inside me . " Faith whispered like moaning . Then she turned, now she is on her legs and hands . Clark got what Faith wanted .

He positioned at her back, started vibrating . He placed his his vibrating hands on her hips,Faith let out a moan of that touch . Clark slowly entered into her without hurting her . Clark felt the tightness around him,pleasure is different than before . Clark started moving slowly .Faith is feeling different type of pleasure of mixture of little pain. Faith is feeling full with Clark inside her . Clark is encouraged by Faith moans,started increasing his speed,so is her orgasms. Faith felt her mind numb with the pleasure she is experiencing. Clark increased his speed that he is almost blur. Now Faith is screaming with her top of lungs with approaching orgasms one by one . Clark's one hand reached Faith's breast,squeezing to cause pleasure spike increase,other reached between Faith's thighs ,started simulating. Clark started vibrating his both hands,three most sensitive places of Faith is vibration like she had very high level vibrators in her body . She is rocking with strongest orgasms. There said to be two g-spots in body . One near rectum ,other from vagina .Now Clark is reaching both of Faith's spots ,vibrating, causing rapid strong orgasms crashing Faith's body . It is just fifteen minutes but Faith felt more than fifty orgasms, her body felt like putty. Clark also felt strongest orgasms one by one . After another half an hour with last thrust he got another orgasm then stopped . He saw Faith is breathing heavily and her eyes closed like she is passed out .

Clark took her into his arms . She is sweating all over body . He cleaned her naked body with wet towel. She looked so adorable in while she closed her eyes . He placed small kiss on forehead then little peck on her lips . Clark continued holding Faith for a while . Faith opened her eyes,smiled at her beautiful face .

" Hey " Faith greeted him .

" Hey " Clark replied with smile . " How are you feeling ? "

" I felt like I grinded in grinder for hours . My bottom aches .But I never felt this much good ." Faith cheekily replied . Clark let her rest for a while .

Clark ,so far very much liked the date. He doesn't want to end the date. Night is young but all the beer and ribs are gone . He doesn't know Faith planned anything else.

Faith is relaxing with a fully satisfied grin on her face . She also don't want to end the date . Still there is time so she needed a plan . So far this is what she planned and now she had plan .

" Clark, " Clark looked at Faith " did you like the date? " Clark nodded as yes with little blush which brought a smile to Faith. "Do you want to continue the date ?" Faith asked him .

"More than anything. "Clark eagerly replied .

" Let's get dressed "Faith raised to get dressed . Clark watched as Faith put on her top and leather skirt without her thong and bra very provocative way. She threw them toward Clark with giggling. Clark never heard Faith giggling before, he surprised. Even Faith also surprised by her giggles. She must enjoy the company, she thought . Clark ,within a flash,stood before Faith, fully dressed.

" Hey " Faith yelled, who disappointed because she is very much want to see while Clark is dressing. " You cheated. "

Clark is just smiling and asked Faith.

" Now what ? "

"We are going to Las Vegas " Faith smilingly replied .

"What? "Clark shocked." Are we going to marry ?"he asked with shocking expression visible in his face .

"Yes, isn't it great? "Faith told him with happiness radiating from her face .

"Yes ,yes SSS " he said but he doesn't know , he likes Faith but he doesn't know he is ready for marriage .

Then he heard laughter from Faith.

"Are you really think we are gonna marry ? " Faith asked him while controlling her laugh .

Clark embarrassed because of his childish reaction .

"I have bad experience in that place ." Clark told her while remembering Alicia .

" What happened? " Faith asked him with curiosity .

"I married a girl named Alicia when I am under red kryptonite influence. It is not valid because we are under age. "

Faith looked at him,she can see he is bothering .

"If you don't want it, we can change the place. " Faith offered.

" No,one memory shouldn't ruin the place . And I really looking forward to next course of our date . "

Faith pleased with his answer. She jumped into his arms, kissed him.

Clark returned the kiss with more passion, superspeed to Las Vegas .

Last time, Clark was in Vegas, he married to Alicia, now he is with Faith. He has full confidence that she planned something wild and exotic .

Faith really don't know what to do but she felt like it is challenge. This time she doesn't want to make it like date but give him experience he never experienced before. First she needed money.

First thing she done is drinking competition. With her slayer powers, she easily won and got handful of money. Next thing she won is arm wrestling. Every one thought she is small and already drunk so most of them bet against her but for their surprise they lost money. Next stop is casino. This time Clark played the poker. He is not using x-ray vision, but carefully calculating everything ,within three games he made his money ten times. Clark normally don't like gambling but he doesn't want to disappoint Faith and he won fair and square.

" Now, what should we do with this money? " Clark asked her.

" This is Vegas Clark and we have money. That means we can have as much fun as we want. "

Faith took him and started roaming the streets and enjoying the food and alcohol until Faith caught something interesting .

" Clark" Clark turned to Faith. " I know you are boy scout and everything but I want to do something. Even though you feel uncomfortable, will get along with this ?" Faith asked him,hoping yes.

" Until today, I never had day like this. And I played in casino which I thought I never do. Trust me,I will get along with everything you want to do. "

Faith pleased and kissed him passionately. Clark flushed with the kiss. She pressed her whole body against him,she poured all of herself into the kiss.

" Wow " that's the word came from his mouth. Faith smiled.

" Glad you liked. " She dragged him until she reached her destination. Clark saw where they are. It is club but not normal club. It named " SIZZLING HALLOWEEN QUEENS " Clark saw pictures beside the name. It is stripper club looks like it is one of richest.

" Faith, I don't think so." Clark quickly said. Then Clark saw what he thought impossible. Faith pouted.

" You said you will get along. "

" I never thought this."

" Please Clark, I want to do this. It is legal. One time please. " Faith pleaded.

Clark saw Faith pleading expression,he knew he can't resist. Then he nodded.

" Yes" Faith done a victory hand movement,Clark just laughed .

Clark and Faith entered the club. The interior is rich with very limited number of chairs with tables. There are table for one, two and three members. In middle a stage. One announcer is calling name of girl then that girl is coming and dancing very sensually and erotically while removing her clothes one by one until she remained in bra and panties. As the name of club, every girl is coming in Halloween dresses. After the dance on stage, they are coming to customers who is signalling them. Everything is overwhelming for Clark is understatement. He never been to this type of club except one time on investigation and Lois was there. He still sometimes remember her dress when he see her. But this, is whole new level.

First one they announced is a girl named lily in cat costume. She gave bow so low her half of cleavage gave a show. She wore black costume with cat ears and claws. She moved to pole then she danced around it very erotically. Clark is feeling that he is reacting and Faith can see and he felt her smirk. She slowly removed her pants showing her long and toned legs and done a circle to show her lovely ass in her black hot pants. Then her hands reached her leather corset and unzipped that corset. It felt uselessly around her leg,she threw that piece of garment with her leg carelessly and continued dancing. Everyone is watching her without blinking even Clark. Then she get down from stage,moved to customers.

That is first one of many. Then one after one is coming. Everyone is in different costume and had different style. Clark is really felt he is out of place until he saw one girl. She is in white costume of angel with fluffy wings with stage name of Angel. She had wild red hair looked natural with little curly. She came with while elegant gown with wings then she started dancing slowly and sensually unlike others. Other dancers reminded him acrobatics while she is like fighting moves. She slowly removed her gown revealing her ample breasts in white bra and long,creamy thighs with shapely ass. Clark don't know why, he really can't turn his gaze off her. Her face is really gorgeous with minimal make up. Faith saw Clark's expression and guessing he really liked angel. And she want to give him dance. After she get down from stage, Faith signalled the Angel.

Clark saw Faith calling angel and that came to them. Even her walk also like erotic dance slow and tease. Angel came with smile, Faith can see she is really beautiful.

" I want you to give him dance." Faith told her pointing at Clark.

Angel looked at very handsome young man. She saw his face is little flushed, must be new. She gave him a smile which he returned. She is little surprised in genuine in his smile. Her smile became little bigger,she started her dance. She sat on his lap,moving her upper body like snake. She can see his confusion in his face where to look and he is really uncomfortable.

" Relax, handsome. " she assured him.

" Loosen up Clark. " angel heard his girlfriend is telling him. Angel observed she must like making him uncomfortable. This must be her idea,she looked like wild one. She placed her hands on Clark's shoulders, started moving her hips. She is feeling his arousal, grinding him,making him moan. While her wings swinging along with her dance.

Clark felt the pressure on his arousal, when she is moving, that friction giving him sweet pleasure. Her breasts are his eye level,moving slowly ,rubbing his face. Her hair is tickling him,her fragrance is smelled like lavender. Her wings are fluffy and jumping along with her. Angel is moving according to song but she is really know how to tease men with her dance and body. Now her one leg placed on his shoulder,Clark felt softness of her thigh pressed against his cheek. She is rubbing her crouch against his shoulder like she is rubbing for orgasm. Now she removed her leg from his shoulder, again grinding his hips except her back is facing him while her wings are moving like she is flying. Clark felt little jolts of pleasure because of her friction to his member and her slow and talented movements teasing him. Now he is really horny and radiating with lust but he is in control. Then he absently placed his hands on her thighs.

" Hey, no touching." Angel told him, he quickly removed his hands.

" Sorry, I don't know. " he offered his apology.

He is gentleman,she thought. It is rare that someone like him coming to this type of club. The song is ending, she wishes he will stay for another song. And she can feel his excitement between her thighs.

Faith is really enjoying the reactions of Clark. How he is squirming in chair. Try not to stare at her boobs or her body first. Now he is enjoying little although she can feel how guarded he is. How quickly Clark removed his hands when Angel told him. She knows song is ending.

" Clark, give her money." she offered the money.

Clark is having strangest time. First a date contain hot sex and barbecue, now a complete stranger almost naked, dancing in front of him while rubbing her body to him. At first he doesn't know what to do so he stiffened with her touch. He doesn't know where to look either. Is it appropriate to stare at her body or he supposed to look into her eyes. After the song continued he is relaxed and his body giving reactions to her touches. Now he is comfortable seeing her body and face. She is really have nice body and gorgeous face and lovely smile. For her it is just business so he thought he will relax and enjoy. Now another problem came, song is ending so he knew he have to give her money. Faith offered money but he have to place the money in either her bra or panties. And he not comfortable with either of those. At last he placed money in her bra,lightly touching her nipple .

Angel gave him another smile which he returned. While she is going his girlfriend stopped her. Angel smiled at her " Do you want to dance honey ? " She seductively asked. She likes girl too,it comes with profession.

Faith saw Clark, she can guess he enjoyed at least. She wanted to prolong this further. She knew this club offers private session. That's why she stopped her.

" No,we like to have a private session with you. " Faith told her.

Angel surprised but nodded. She looked at him,he is lot better looking than any customers in club. He actually looking like it is not his type. It seems his girlfriend is offering him everything.

" You know it cast you." she told her and took his hand and smiled.

" Ready for show of your life handsome. " she told him.

Clark don't know what to do. First simple lap dance looked okay and honestly to say he enjoyed more than he thought. But now private session that means fully naked dance. That is really new level. He doesn't know he can do that.

" Faith, I don't know. " he tried tell her but Faith cut him.

" Clark, for just one day ,leave your boy scout nature. Just enjoy. You promised. "

Clark want to protest but stopped. Maybe for this day,he should relax and enjoy. So he nodded.

Then he raised along with Faith. Angel is taking them to a small room. That small room contain a sofa and pole in middle of the room. That room contain AC and fan that toward pole,must be for effect.

Angel showed them seats,Clark and Faith are relaxed in soft sofa. Angel smiled at them then reached for pole. Clark amazed as she is doing pole dance like professional dance. He can't believe how flexible her body is. The air from the fan making her hair flow giving exotic quality to it. She slowly moving around pole,bending her body back and forth showing them her ass and ample cleavage. Then she directly looked into Clark's eyes, reached for strap of her bra,removed her bra along with her wings showing her perfectly round breasts. She is rubbing her stiff nipples to the pole,lightly moaning. Clark eyes became little bigger seeing her breasts. He really felt the increase in temperature, suddenly felt his dress is too tight. He shifted in sofa,looked at Faith. She is smiling at him. Then his look turned at Angel. She is dancing and elevating the perfection of her breasts. For Clark, they looked soft and firm and jiggling like two big balls. He absently licked his lips. Now Angel fingers reached the band of her pantie,slowly she lowered them. A gasp came from Clark mouth, Angel chuckled. Clark face turned to red seeing her chuckle. Angel is moving her naked body around the pole like a snake, giving teasing looks at Clark.

Angel ,while dancing reached Clark, straddled his hips. He already aroused so a light moan escaped from his mouth. Angel observed Clark's hands are fiddling like he doesn't know what to do with them. Angel smiled, took his hands placed them on her hips. She never allowed her customer touch her but she likes him and she knew he will be perfect gentleman .

She smiles at him,started moving her naked hips against him. She can feel his arousal rubbing against her core. She is impressed.

" You are a big boy " she told him with smile. " You are lucky girl "

First Clark didn't understand but when he realized where she is touching, he got what she meant then his face became red with embarrassment even though other girl is naked. Faith and Angel laughed when they saw his expression. She is raising up and down, giving show of her jiggling boobs. Her breasts are his eye level that sometimes her nipples are touching his lips. Angel is moving her hips so fast and the pleasure inside her body is increasing until she explode. Clark really thought her face is beautiful while she got orgasm. Angel saw little wet spot on his pants,

" Thank you handsome. My name is Vivian. " she told him while moving slowly.

" I am Clark. " he replied while enjoying her movements. Now she circled her hands around his neck, rubbing her breasts to his chest and face. She lightly bit his earlobe to make him moan. She never felt this type of attraction to a customer before even though he is young and handsome.

Now she is kissing his neck. Clark also feeling same attraction to her. She is beautiful and naked and giving him new experience. Suddenly he got a feeling he saw her before. He is trying to figure out where he saw her before but her naked body is capable of great distraction. His hands automatically started stroking her curves, which Angel didn't abject. If they want to have sex, she really doesn't think she disagree.

Faith is seeing everything. It seems Clark managed to smitten young stripper which is rare because strippers usually very detached to customers. She can tell Angel really like Clark. She even saw Angel got orgasm.

Angel also want to give him orgasm but Clark looked like he can go on like this forever.

" Why is it he not coming. " Angel asked Faith with little frustrating. She has reputation that she can made any man explode in pants within minutes.

" Clark had really good control and he had amazing stamina too. And I am Faith by the way. " Faith replied with smile. " You should try harder. "

Angel looked at Faith once,she increased her speed. She placed Clark's hands on her butt cheeks,started rubbing her womanhood to his manhood. Angel also had really good stamina, she is moving for half an hour now,she got total three orgasms and approaching another. Clark tried to suppress his climax for a time but he can see Angel is quite determined so he let go. A sudden spasms crashing his body ,he climaxed along with Angel's fourth orgasm.

At last Angel thought. Clark looked beautiful when he climaxed she thought. Suddenly she felt, she knew him.

" I knew you before. " she told him but she didn't know how.

" This is second time he came to Vegas. Maybe you knew from first time." Faith told him.

Clark who is now relax ,trying think where he seen her before. He seen her before and he seen her naked too and that wonderful big o-face. Then he got it. She is there at other dimension. She is slayer. That's why he instantly liked her when he saw her on stage. Then he felt the attraction to her.

" Faith she is slayer. " he told.

" What is slayer?" Angel asked them. She is still in his lap but she didn't care.

" Are you stronger than normal and faster too. " Faith told her.

" How do you know that?" Angel asked her. One day she got stronger and faster than others. And she doesn't know why and that is another reason she is popular in club. Her dance is improved with her powers she can dance longer than normal and make her customer climax quicker.

" Because I am like you too." Faith told her.

" Did you remember having sex with him before? " Faith asked her.

Angel glanced at him. That's it,now she remembered where he seen before. At her dream. It very erotic and steamy. She never had that much strong dream before.

" How do know about that dream? " Angel asked her.

" Because that is not dream. It is happened in real." Then Faith explained briefly about slayers and bond associated with Clark leaving details of his extra terrestrial nature.

" Wow " Angel looked at him. " You really had sex with more than two thousand girls. That must be one hell of orgy. Now I remember that the best sex I ever had " She told him.

" So you want to come with us? " Clark asked.

" Yes first I have to inform my manager. " she told him.

" Before we will go, how much you will charge for a kiss? " Faith asked her.

" I have a strict policy of no kissing but what you can have freebie ." Vivian cupped Clark's face,moved to kiss him but Faith stopped.

" No not him,you have to kiss me. No man liked more than two girls are kissing. " Faith raised from her seat reached them. She looked directly into Vivian's eyes, ran her hand through Vivian hair. After Faith confirm Vivian is ready, she kissed her. First only their lips are touching, then slowly Vivian opened her lips, Faith pushed her tongue, Vivian let out a moan . Clark watched that amazing display without blinking .

In Sunnydale Buffy and others waiting for Clark and Faith but they don't want to disturb their date so they are just waiting. It is almost end of night so they Buffy thought they can have meeting next day.

" So you will come with us? " Clark asked Vivian who is in his lap now raising to get dressed.

" I don't know Clark. When I first got my powers, I really freaked but now I kinda adjusted. " she told him while she is wearing her panties. If anyone see them ,they won't think they are customer and stripper, they obviously think they are friends or lovers.

" No,there is more to the slayer than you think. There we will teach you how to be real slayer. As a slayer, you will attract lot of bad . Please come with us where we can protect you. " Faith tried to explain young red head while she is helping to put her bra along with wings.

" Maybe I can try. Life in here not that much great. Not every customer is like you and Clark. "

Then Vivian went to manager to took leave from the club for a month while Clark and Faith is waiting outside.

" I can't believe our date turned out fruitful. " Faith said with excitement. " How do you like the date. "

" I like it but not my taste." Clark honestly told her.

" Yeah ,that's the idea. I want to give you experience you never had before."


	7. Clark Kent in Camelot

Clark Kent looks like a simple farm boy but he is alien from another planet called Krypton. And he has amazing powers,he is using them to help people. When he came to earth as baby, he came in meteor shower which brought radio active meteor rocks that are deadly to him and they triggered some mutations in normal humans,giving them abilities. Some times they became criminals police can't handle so he stopped them.

He known he is alien for some time but he learned about his planet from a scientist and billionaire Virgil Swan. From him and caves in Smallville that found by him. Clark believed somehow his biological father Jor El ,there in caves. He gave knowledge of Krypton and it's language. But one day his ship started talking to him and told him to leave the people he love. He snapped and destroyed the ship using meteor rock but the explosion caused his mother to lost unborn baby . Clark felt guilty that he put red meteor rock that affect him emotionally and lower his inhibitions. He ran to metropolis . To get him back,his father Jonathan got temporary powers from Jor El and made Clark to destroy that ring. But in doing so Jonathan's body took a toll and now he is facing heart problems. Doctors don't know what to do and Clark know only person who can help is Jor El. So he went to caves.

" Jor El " Clark's voice echoed entire cave.

" Kal'el my son, you are upset." he heard Jor'el voice.

" Don't call me your son. My father is dying because of you." Clark yelled at invisible voice.

" No. He is dying because of you. He wants to bring you back and I just gave him tools."

" But you know he will die by doing that."

" Yes, but your destiny is far more greater than his. "

" No,no one life is greater than others. You can't decide who should live or die."

" Yes,but Jonathan accepted the consequences. He is responsible for his death and you because of your actions. "

Clark can't let this happen. With all this power he helpless to save the man he loved most. Tears coming from his eyes.

" No, please give me chance. I will do anything." Clark is begging him.

" I know Jonathan is important person in your life. You are shaped because of him and he had great place in your destiny. Will you do anything to save him? "

" Yes,I willingly accept my death to save him."

" There is one thing that can save him. You have to get that by yourself. Come here after two days. I will tell you what to do."

IN SPIRIT WORLD:

" Jor'el what are you planning? " Balinor ,spirit and father of legendary sorcerer Merlin's father asked him.

" My son is continuously refusing to accept his Destiny. I have to show him destiny is not a thing that he can escape. Your son Merlin easily accepted his but mine is stubborn. "

" I think it is in genes. " Balinor replied with smile, Jor'el chuckled.

" Now my son wants to save Jonathan. I think this is perfect opportunity to teach him what is responsibility means. " Jor'el told him.

" Anyway why did you hurt Jonathan?" Balinor asked.

" It's not me,it's the machine I created. it won't kill people but it will think like me and will do anything to make my son achieve his Destiny. And Jonathan accepted his fate and it helped him. But it still created by me,I am feeling responsible."

" Merlin may easily accepted his destiny but he never had to leave his loved ones. "

" I know it's a mistake. That's why I have a idea that will save Jonathan and teach him what responsibility really means. " Jor'el explained his plan.

IN CAMELOT WHEN WORLD HAS MAGIC:

Arthur and Merlin are raiding horses in search of bandits.

" Don't you think we should search for knights instead of bandits." Merlin yelled.

" Don't be a woman Merlin. We have to know where they are hiding. " while Arthur saying these words, fifty or more of bandits appeared in front of them with weapons.

" Arthur, I think we found their place." Merlin said.

" Go Merlin go. " Arthur said loudly and they ran opposite side of bandits.

" Arthur, we are going in wrong direction." Merlin told him.

" Yes,but this is safest way. This is valley of fallen Kings . No one will come to this place. Trust me. " Arthur said.

They entered the valley but a stone trap threw by bandit hit Arthur's horse. Arthur fell off from his horse and hit his head and knocked off.

" Great, once again I am at his rescue." Merlin's eyes glowed golden, big rocks fell between them and bandits and gave distraction to bandits.

Merlin took Arthur on his horse and went to nearest pool. Arthur hit his head pretty bad but he will be okay so Merlin is wandering around to see anyone in here. And he felt the presence of powerful magic. He followed that and found a cave. The cave is full of white crystals. Suddenly those crystals started glowing like a second sun blinding white light illuminated entire cave.

IN SMALLVILLE:

Clark heard voice in head while sleeping, he knew Jor'el is calling him. He superspeed to caves.

" Kal'el are you ready?" Clark heard Jor'el voice and Clark nodded. " Where you are going lies the answer to your father life." those are the words Clark heard before white light surrounded him.

IN CRYSTAL CAVE:

When white light stopped, Merlin is disappeared, instead Clark is laying there unconscious. Arthur is awake now, searching for Merlin, came to crystal cave. All crystals turned like black rock, looking like a normal cave.

" Merlin " Arthur called loudly but no one answered. But he saw a man lying on ground. Arthur reached him,he is not Merlin as he expected but he didn't recognised him or his clothes. They are different may be he is from different kingdom he doesn't know. Arthur looked around the valley but Merlin nowhere to be found. Only way is where they came from and it closed by rocks. He saw the man and he can tell that man need medical attention.

Arthur lifted him. " Oh he is heavy. " Arthur thought. But he is Knight of Camelot. He lifted Clark on his shoulder with heavy effort and took him on his horse. He wondered around until knights came to his rescue. Then he took Clark to Gaius chamber. Gaius can't find any illness in his body and he is perfectly healthy. Arthur told Gaius to inform him when he wakes up.

Gaius worried about Merlin. He knew Merlin can take care of himself but where they went is birth place of magic. And this strange man in strange clothes appeared and Merlin is disappeared. Gaius never seen this type of clothing before. Fabric is different, it is little rough but very genuine. While Gaius is thinking ,he heard a groan.

When Clark is awake, he is in bed which felt little rougher than his bed. He looked around, he can see walls made of stone, there are plenty of books and shelves. The room felt different, some type of potion maybe. He looked around, there are tables filled with cauldrons ,glass tubes. There are herbs and pieces of wood . He saw books, they are not like normal books, they are hard bounded and had embroidery on them. The paper also looked different. He read the titles of those books, most books are about medicines and cure some are history of Camelot. Clark heard this name, he read a book about a sorcerer Merlin and Arthur ,there he knew about Camelot. Then he saw a old man with long wavy hair. Clark raised and said

" Hello."

Gaius saw the young man woke up. For a man who is unconscious for three hours, he really looked healthy.

" Hello " Gaius also greeted him.

" Where am i and what happened?" Clark asked.

" Don't worry. You are safe in Camelot. " Gaius replied.

Clark thought himself. He is in Camelot. He is actually in Camelot ,a kingdom he read in children books. Then he remembered ,before he is unconscious, he heard Jor'el words SAVE ARTHUR .

Clark asked.

" How did I got here?"

" You laid unconscious on valley of fallen Kings. Prince Arthur got you here. Did you remember anything about how you got there. " Gaius asked him.

Clark shook his head as no. " I need to go. Can you tell me how to get there? "

Gaius gave him map. Clark took that and thanked him.

Clark followed the directions, even with map also finding that place is difficult but Clark reached his destination. Clark entered the cave,it is not like the cave in Smallville. When he entered the cave, entire cave lit with light.

" Jor'el, why did you bring me here? " Clark shouted.

" Kal'el " a different voice Clark heard.

" Who are you?"

" It is not important that who I am. But why are you here is because in this place you can found the elixir to save your father life. "

" What is this place?"

" You are in time where Merlin and Arthur created the kingdom where legends talked about. You are in legendary Camelot. "

" Are you kidding me. You are messing with legend which is real. " Clark yelled angrily.

" Don't worry Clark. Nothing will happen. "

" What should I do?"

" You will carry on the mission ,Merlin is doing. You should protect Arthur."

" What? what happened to Merlin? " Clark asked.

" He is in Smallville to protect your parents."

IN SMALLVILLE:

When Merlin woke up,he is in strange room. He never seen these type of walls before. There are two middle aged man and woman looking at them.

" Hello son " Jonathan greeted. When he saw Clark can't be found,he went to caves and found him unconscious.

" Where am I? Who are you?" Merlin asked them.

" You are in Smallville, Kansas. I found you in Kawache caves. "

" What is Smallville? Which kingdom I am in? " Merlin asked him.

" Kingdom? You are in America. " Jonathan replied. He already had suspicion about him because of his clothes.

" Can you show me where these caves are?" Merlin asked him. Jonathan nodded.

" Thank you ,i am Merlin. " Merlin introduced himself.

" Merlin? As in sorcerer?" Jonathan chuckled.

" How did you know that? " panic evident in his face. Jonathan confused why this young boy is panicking.

" What? Why are you panicking? " Jonathan asked?

" No one should know I am a sorcerer." Merlin told him.

" You are saying you are the Merlin. But you should have beard and stick and especially you should be old. But you are just boy." Jonathan asked. Everything is very confusing.

Merlin didn't understood single word.

" What do you mean The Merlin? " Merlin asked.

" Here Merlin is legendary sorcerer, whose stories we tell them to children." Jonathan explained.

" Maybe that is someone else. " Merlin told him.

" Jonathan breakfast is ready." Martha called.

" Come on son. " Jonathan took him to dining table. Merlin saw the table where they eat. He never seen these type of food before. Merlin took a seat beside Jonathan.

" What are these? " Merlin asked.

" What ? You don't know pancakes?" Jonathan asked. Merlin shook his head. Maybe he is Merlin. Anything is possible. He is raising a alien boy.

" Try one with syrup. " Jonathan instructed him. Merlin took a bite.

" Wow these are good. " Merlin told and finished another five pancakes. Jonathan chuckled.

Jonathan took Merlin to Kawache caves. Merlin looked at the caves,they looked normal.

" Can you tell me what this place is? " Merlin asked Jonathan.

" I don't know fully. My son used to come here. These are paintings about a story of God named naman." Jonathan explained.

Merlin looked at paintings and symbols on wall. He can't understand those language but he sensed some power. Not magic but power.

" Who are you? Why did you brought me here? " Merlin shouted.

" Hello Merlin. I am honored to meet the legendary sorcerer Merlin. " Jor'el voice echoed in caves.

Jonathan surprised not because Jor'el spoke to Merlin but he is actually The Merlin.

" I am Jor'el. My son kal'el sent to Camelot on mission. You needed here to fill the void of his absence. These people are the reason my son will become greatest savior of this world. You have to protect them. "

" But Arthur needs me. That is my destiny."

" Worry not Merlin. My son will protect Arthur. Jonathan is good man. He will take care of you. Don't forget protect them." Jor'el told him.

Jonathan who is in shock ,came out of it and asked.

" Why did you send my son to Camelot? " Jonathan asked him

" He needed there. But Merlin is very important person. Please take care of him. "

" He is Merlin. He can take care of himself." Jonathan replied.

" Yes. But he didn't achieved his full powers yet. And the stories you heard not entirely true either. So can I trust you to protect him ?"

" Yes, I will take care of him. " Jonathan turned to Merlin " You will be staying at my home."

Merlin smiled.

IN CAMELOT:

Clark don't know what to do. He knows one thing. He needs to protect Arthur. How he will do it ,he don't know. He spent that night in Crystal cave,next day he came to Camelot and went to Gaius.

" Gaius, I need to talk to you. "

" What? Did you find anything about Merlin? "

" Yes,I know where he is. He is at my place. And I have to stay here. "

" What do you mean he is at your place. Get him here."

" You don't understand. The power beyond me and you playing part here. They said I have mission to complete. "

" So you will stay here. Where will you stay?"

" I don't know. I don't know anything about this Camelot or its customs. "

Gaius felt concern about this kid. He is definitely new here. He can feel that he can trust him. " You can stay here. You can take Merlin room."

" Thank you Gaius. " Clark smiled. He wants to tell his secret . but he dismissed it. They don't even know what alien mean. And they probably freak out if they know he has powers who is new here.

Next day Clark asked Gaius so he can meet Arthur and thank him. Gaius took him to King's palace. That is first time Clark saw a palace. The palace is full of soldiers, servants, guards and knights. The palace walls are colored beautifully with different colours and gems . The palace is as big as a small village. Gaius showed him Arthur's room. When Clark and Gaius entered the room,Arthur is struggling with his shirt.

" Hello sire " Gaius greeted. And nudged Clark to stop laughing because he is struggling to control his laugh. Arthur looked at them.

" Hello Gaius. So he is well now. " Clark detected a authority in his voice.

" Yes sire. He is well now. His name is Clark. Clark this is Prince Arthur who saved you. " Gaius introduced them to each other.

" Hello Arthur. I am very much greatful to your help. I owed you. I will repay you for this one day. "

Arthur surprised by his words. His accent is different. And he doesn't addressed as sire or he thinks he can repay Prince.

" It's okay. But how did you get there? And what happened to my stupid servant ? What happened? " Arthur asked many questions.

" That's strange. I didn't remember anything except my name is Clark Kent. "

Arthur is thinking whether he can trust this new person. And he is the only link to know how his friend is missing.

Clark also is thinking same thing. He knows that the story he is telling is not convincible but this is what he got now. He doesn't know how he can protect Arthur and find the answer to save his father's life.

" I am glad you are well Clark " Arthur told him.

" Thank you "

Arthur is again started struggling with his shirt.

" Do anyone can help with this shirt? " Arthur asked them.

" I am new to this clothing. Gaius can help you. I will leave."

Clark left the room laughing himself. Comparing to Arthur, Lex is so much better. While walking Clark bumped with a lady. Clark quickly reacted, caught that lady on her waist. Morgana is looking at the new person who she bumped. He is young, maybe younger than her. He has handsome face,nice smile and especially bright blue eyes. She can feel his muscles in his embrace, little pink colour came to her lips.

Clark looked at the lady in his arms. She looked gorgeous in Royal dress. She wore bright blue dress made of satin like material, it hugged her curves beautifully. She had clip to her hair, a lavender smell lightly coming from her. He saw her bright Violet eyes looking deep into his eyes. Her face is symmetrical and very beautiful. He doesn't know how much time he hold her. He released her after he heard her shrug. He saw she is smiling. His face got little red by embarrassment.

" I am sorry. I didn't see you earlier. I am Clark Kent . " Clark introduced himself. He looked at her,he get that she doesn't recognize that name. " I am the one Arthur saved in valley of fallen kingdom. "

" I am Morgana. King's Ward." Morgana told him. Clark saw many old movies that he bent and took her hand in his and gave light kiss. Morgana felt little tingles where his lips touched her. Clark also felt same sensations with the touch.

" Glad to meet you Morgana." Clark raised.

" You should know that you have to address Royal ladies as my lady or me as lady Morgana." Clark heard those words ,he didn't see authority except little tease.

" Yes my lady. " Clark said with little tease in his voice and gave her smile. Morgana also smiled. " I should go my lady. farewell my lady " and gave another smile .

" Farewell Clark Kent. " she also gave him smile.

Clark don't want to depend on Gaius too much. He wore Merlin's loosest clothes that are only clothes fit him. He got work at blacksmith who need wood. He always went to forest with axe and got wood . He barely used axe because of his powers he filled his part of wood. He also is reading books on medicines. Sometimes he got herbs Gaius needed. He is helping to made them paste or powder .

As usual Clark went to forest for cutting wood. After he is finished ,he is roaming around the forest until he heard the noise of horse along with scream of woman. Clark quickly climbed a tree,saw what happened. Morgana is on horse is struggling to get control of the horse. Looked like horse is out of control ,probably spooked by something. Clark jumped from one tree to another tree toward the horse with incredible speed.

Morgana is slipping from horse,he leg is hurting because her entire body bound to horse by her leg support. She is trying to get hold of horse mane but she can't. Morgana can't believe what is happening. She is raiding horse along with some knights, suddenly a snake spooked her horse,it uncontrollably running toward forest. Now she is falling to one side,suddenly someone jumped on horse from tree. Morgana looked at him,she recognized he is Clark Kent, she met two days ago. He pulled her to horse by arm around her waist,still the horse can't be controlled. Clark looked at tree branch, he gripped Morgana around waist, jumped along with Morgana .

Now Clark and Morgana hanging to tree by axe that is in Clark's hand and it cut deep into tree. Clark is gripping Morgana tightly, she also embraced to him in tight grip. Clark now relaxed and almost can hear her heartbeat. Clark felt her entire body pressed against him. She is so soft and her smell is intoxicating. He breathed her scent,a smile came to his lips .

Morgana is glued to him. She felt safe now in his arm. He is strong she thought because he is carrying both of their weight by single arm. She can feel his hard chest and muscles through his thin shirt. She felt his warmth and his breath on her face. She looked at him,same handsome face is smiling at him. A little blush came to her cheeks. She can't believe she is blushing now.

" Are you okay Morgana? " Clark asked her. Morgana nodded. She is feeling really hot being this close to him. Literally there is no air between them except clothes. She is feeling her breath became heavy. A little sweat is forming around her temples .

Clark also feeling same thing. Being this close to this beautiful woman is having effect on him. He felt his dress is tight,he absently licked his lips like his mouth became dry .

" Morgana, I am releasing my hand from you. Don't lose grip. " Clark told her and removed his hand from her waist .

Morgana disappointed with lost of touch but she hugged him tightly so she won't fall. Clark now gripping tree by non axe hand, Morgana watched Clark got axe from tree with very ease even though it cut deeply to branch. Again his hand that contain axe came around her waist, a smile came to her lips .

" Morgana " she lifted her head,looked to his face. " I will leave this branch,ready for landing. " Clark told her. She saw the branch is high but not too high. She trust him so She nodded. Morgana is ready for fall, Clark released his hand from tree but tightened grip around her waist. They both landed lightly but Morgana folded her leg,a little scream escaped from her lips .

Clark looked at her leg with his X-ray vision, he knew she will be okay. Before she tried to walk,Clark lifted her into arms like she is weights as feather,carrying in bridal style.

" I will carry you to my horse." Clark told her. Morgana nodded. Clark looked at her,she is wearing very bright red dress. She looks great in this dress.

" You look great. " Clark told her instantly realized this is not time.

Morgana heard his words, even though this is out of time,

" Thank you Clark." she said and pushed a strand of hair back to her ear .

A smile came on her lips.

Clark had a smile all the time he carried her. Then Clark placed her on his horse, then he climbed on horse and raided to King's palace .

Arthur rushed to them when he saw Morgana on horse .

" I heard what happened. I sent knights all around the forest to search for you. " Arthur showed his concern .

" I am fine Arthur. " Morgana assured him.

Clark climbed off from the horse and gave his hand to Morgana. Morgana took his hand and placed around her shoulder and she lightly dive into his arm,Clark carefully made her climb off horse.

" She folded her leg. Gaius should see her leg. " Arthur sent men to get Gaius.

In mean time Uther rushed to them.

" Oh Morgana, I am so worried. "

" I am fine my Lord. Thank you for your concern. Clark saved me." Morgana told him and explained how Clark saved her.

" I am very greatful to you Clark. You are not even saved her life,mine too. " Uther told him.

" I am sure,everyone will do same thing." Clark replied.

" What are you doing there Clark? " Arthur asked him.

" I am working in forest for blacksmith named Ronald to cut wood. " Clark replied.

" This must not be unrewarded. Tell me what you want? " Uther grant him.

" No my Lord. I didn't do it for reward. It's right thing to do. " Clark sincerely replied.

" My Lord, he doesn't have decent job. I think if you should give him job until he got his memory. " Gaius who came just now told him.

" That's excellent suggestion Gaius. If I recall, Arthur didn't have manservant. From now onwards you will be Royal manservant to Prince Arthur Pendragon. "

" What? "

" What? "

Both Clark and Arthur said at same time. Morgana can't help but laugh. Gaius is looking at her leg and gave her potion to ease her pain.

" My Lord. I don't think it's good idea. I don't know single thing about manservant. " Clark told him.

" Even Merlin also don't know at first. " Gaius replied.

" Then it's settled. Morgana ,you should rest in chamber. "

Then Gwen took her to chamber .

Next day Clark went to Arthur room to fulfill his duties as manservant. He learned from Gaius what will be he is doing . He knows most of the things except how to put on armor. He asked Gaius ,even he also doesn't know. Clark got breakfast for him contain fruits, bread,honey,bacon. Clark opened the window curtens to get sun light. Clark always liked morning sunlight. He saw Arthur is stirring .

" Good morning Arthur. " Clark greeted him .

" Ha,Clark my new manservant. " Arthur said to him.

" I got you breakfast. " Clark told him and placed the plate on bed before him .

Arthur raised and went to bathroom.

" I will get hot water and your armor." Clark told him.

" Okay. " Arthur replied from bathroom.

Clark can get hot water within seconds but he needs to know how to put on armor. He knows only one person to ask help.

Clark knocked Morgan's door. Gwen opened the door.

" Clark ,what are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.

" I need to talk to Morgana. " Clark replied.

Gwen looked at Morgana, Morgana signalled her it's okay. Gwen gave him way,Clark entered the room. Clark looked at Morgana. She already freshened up and wore silk purple dress. She looked beautiful,Wow is the word came to his lips but stopped.

Morgana saw Clark and as his expression ,she knew he liked the dress. She is proud of herself.

" Clark, what you want to talk to me? " she asked him.

" Hmmm." Clark want to say but he doesn't know how to say it. It will be easier if they are alone. Morgana felt his discomfort.

" Gwen, can you leave and come after some time. "

" Yes my lady." Gwen replied and left the room.

" Tell me Clark."

" Today is first day of manservant to Arthur. But I don't know how to put on armor. " Clark explained.

" I can help you with that. I trained with Arthur in fight. " Morgana told him.

" Thank you Morgana. "

" I didn't say I will help you. Why should I help you? " Morgana want to tease him.

" I saved your life. You owe me. " Clark told her.

" You said you didn't save me for reward. Now you are asking for one."

" In desperate times ask for desperate measures. " Clark replied.

" No,You even got Royal job. "

" Please Morgana. I owe you one and I will repay you. "

" Okay then. You got armor. "

" Yes, " Clark told her then he superspeed to armoury and got armour .

Morgana is putting pieces of armour one by one. Clark is so close to him, she can smell his scent. He really built for knight and have handsome face.

Clark senses are overloaded with her scent. She is really beautiful and with this dress her beauty increased. He can feel trail of electricity of her touch.

When putting of armour is finished, both are flushed.

" Thank you Morgana. Tomorrow I will repay you for this."

" No,You don't need to. I am just teasing you." Morgana told him .

" But this shouldn't be unrewarded. " Clark said with mimicking Uther. Morgana laughed.

" Stop, if anyone sees you,you will be in big trouble." she is still laughing.

" So you will be ready for breakfast tomorrow? " Clark asked.

" So that's what you are planning." Morgana told him.

" Yes,so ready tomorrow. " Clark told him.

" Yes my Lord. " Morgana smiled. Clark joined with her.


	8. Kryptonian intersect

" Are you ok son? " Jonathan asked him.

" dad i am OK. i am not gonna worry about losing my powers. Now I can have normal life. i am going college and study journalism as I always dreamed. No more AI of alien father , no more destiny . i am really happy. "

" Great then. You really deserve to have normal life. "

Clark computer have notification and Clark turned to see that.

" Good night son. " Jonathan left.

" That's weird . i got mail from Virgil swan . " Clark told himself. He opened the mail.

The screen showed " type your name " in kryptonian and showed kryptonian language key board.

Clark typed " Kal El " in kryptonian. The email opened. Next thing he know he is bombarded with so many images and he felt weird sensation then he lost conscious.

When Clark woke up, he has killer headache. And remembered what happened. Then he saw his laptop which is now burned.

He need to clear his head , need fresh air. He came to front hall where his mother is cooking while his father is reading news paper.

" Good morning sleepy head. " Jonathan greeted but he saw his son face and know something is wrong. " Are you okay? son "

" I don't know. My head is killing me. Yesterday i got mail from Virgil Swan. That's the only thing I remembered. And my laptop is burned. "

" Mr Swan is dead. Then who other possibly know about you. "

" i don't know Dad. They even know kryptonian like him. "

" May be it is scheduled mail. What is it says ? "

" May be. But I didn't remember opening it. Now laptop is burned. i should check with Chloe. "

Clark finished breakfast and called Chloe.

" Hi Clark. What's my former alien now normal friend is doing ? " Chloe said with her chipper mood. Clark got smile because of her words.

" i need your help to get information from laptop " Clark told her then he explained everything.

" That's strange. i will meet you in your college ."

" Thank you Chloe. You are life saver. "

" Of course. "

" How is Lana? "

" She is good. Are you guys getting back? "

" I don't know Chloe. Too much happened between us. "

" But this time you don't have a secret . "

" No. i am always alien even my dna says i am human. "

" Don't be like that. May be you can try dating some other girls. "

" May be Chloe. We will see. Meet me in college ."

Clark got on truck with his laptop and books. When he reached college, Chloe is already waiting for him.

" Hi Chloe. " he greeted.

" Hi Clark. So are you okay now. No more headache? "

" Thank fully i am fine now but my laptop not so much. "

" Hello, are you Clark Kent? " Clark heard a female voice and turned towards the voice.

The voice coming from very attractive girl in red dress.

" Yes. i am Clark. " he told her.

" Hi, i am Sarah Walker. New joined. Principal made you my guide to this college. "

" Oh , Welcome to Kansas state university. She is Chloe Sullivan from Met-u . My friend. "

" Hi " Chloe said.

" Can you give us a moment Sarah ? " Clark excused and Clark and Chloe moved far and talked.

" Chloe find what you can. "

" I can't guarantee it Clark. It looked pretty lost. May be virus destroyed the mail that's why you got headache. "

" May be. We need to be sure. "

" Thanks Chloe. You are life saver. "

" always. i think you should start dating . May be her. "

" I said in future. Not immediately. "

" Why not. Just try. Have a good time. "

" i will try. " he said and he kissed her on cheek and both joined Sarah.

" Sorry. " Clark told her.

" It's OK. So you dating? " she asked.

" No, we are good friends. " Chloe replied. " i should leave. Remember what I told you Clark. " she nudged him in ribs and left.

" She seems nice. " Sarah said.

" She is. She is my best friend. Let me see your schedule. " Clark took schedule paper. " We have exactly same classes. "

Then they both discussed about classes. He explained about professors and subjects. He told her he can give her notes.

Sarah and Clark sat beside each other in college. Clark definitely like her. She is funny, smart and incredibly beautiful. Now they both are sitting in cafeteria eating lunch.

" Thank you Clark. Your notes are really helpful. "

" You are welcome. And it is real pleasure to help beautiful girl. "

" Clark , Are you flirting with me? "

" No, stating the fact. "

" So you are not flirting with me. "

" Yes. "

" Why? Am i not beautiful enough? You really know how to offend a girl Clark . " Sarah is showing little hurt in her face.

" What just happened ? " Clark has confusion in his mind. " i am sorry, i didn't mean to offend you. "

Sarah chuckled.

" Ha ha, you are playing with me. " Clark said.

" You are too easy Clark. Girl will eat you alive if you this naive. "

" I don't think girls will have interested in me. "

" Why? You are handsome and smart. Every girl likes you. "

" So you will go out with me. If I ask you. "

" Yes ,i will go out with you. " Sarah smiled. For a minute Clark didn't know what happened. Did he just asked out beautiful girl. May be she just said metaphorically.

" Okay thanks i guess. " Clark replied.

" When will you take me out? " Sarah asked.

" What? i didn't asked you out. "

" So you don't want to take me out ? "

" Yes " Sarah looked at him like he is done something wrong. " No. " Clark thought about sometime to review what just happened. " You are again confusing me. "

" i am not confusing you Clark. You are smart, funny, handsome and little naive. I am new so I can go out and have fun. "

" i like that too. "

" This is my number. " she wrote her number on paper napkin , gave him. " Call me. "

" i will. "

" So why are you packed lunch? Don't you like lunch here ? "

Clark unwrapped his package, tasty smell hit her nostrils.

" Taste this. It's my mother's homemade apple pie. "

Sarah took a bite and tasted it is really wonderful.

" Wow. No wonder you packed your lunch . "

" We can share . "

" Only if we share my lunch too. "

Remaining time in college went smoothly for them . They had laughs and mild teasing and light flirting. They both eager for dating.

Chloe called him while he is with Sarah that she will be in his home waiting for him with his laptop. She had news.

When he reached his home, Chloe is waiting.

" Clark, i found something. There is no way mail can be recovered but I got the virus that destroyed the laptop. It is in this pendrive. If you plug it, it will destroy any computer. Who ever programmed the virus they are professional. "

" I still wish to know what it is ? "

" Did you called Swan? "

" Yes. They don't know anything. No one knows kryptonian language. "

While talking Clark and Chloe heard noise. And there is a person male or female can't tell but whoever it is, wearing ninja dress.

He threw a plate toward them, that almost missed Clark. Chloe threw her bag toward him which he caught easy.

" Clark, this is new. "

" Yes it is. "

Clark moved front to cover Chloe.

" What do you want? "

That figure pointed to laptop in Chloe hands.

" You know who sent me mail. Don't you? "

Clark moved towards the figure. It jumped in air and hit him on chest with flying kick. Clark fell back .

" Oh my god Clark. " Chloe screamed and reached for Clark. Ninja took the laptop and jumped out of window.

" Clark, are you okay? "

" Yes Chloe. "

" But laptop is gone. " Chloe said. Clark is thinking whoever wants his laptop must know the mail. What type of problems now he will face? he wondered.

" All my secrets in that laptop Chloe . "

" Don't worry Clark, there is no way anyone get anything from it. "

Outside the home Sarah Walker, removed her ninja mask.

" Hello general. i have the laptop but it is burned. i am getting to you. See what you can do. "

Sarah Walker is CIA agent. She wants to know what happened to that mail.

For that only she pretended that she is college student.

" General Graham " Sarah is looking at big monitor which is showing African American man.

" Agent Walker. Agent Swan mail is destroyed. We don't know connection to the Clark. So you need to get close to him and find what he knows about intersect. "

" Yes general. " Sarah told him and left.

Next day when Clark went to college, Sarah met him at entrance.

" Hi Sarah. " Clark greeted.

" Hi Clark, i think my phone is not working. i didn't got call from you. "

" Oh shoot me. Sorry Sarah. Yesterday i am occupied . " he said then he thought about a moment then said. " We don't need phone. We will go to the date. Give me just minute. " he said then he called Chloe.

" Hello Clark. "

" Hi Chloe. i am planning a date with Sarah. Is there any place you can tell ? "

" Just a minute Clark. " Chloe searched internet and she got it. It is perfect for first date. But little problem and she called Lex and explained situation. Lex understood and solved.

" Clark, there is a dance concert in metropolis. i already booked tickets and they are coming to your mobile as we speaking. Thank Lex for that. Without him there is no way you can get those tickets. Now have a nice date. " she hang up the phone.

Sarah is watching him all the time.

" Now officially our date is confirmed. " he showed her his tickets in mobile.

" That is fast. " she said with surprise.

" That's what you get if you have good friends. " he almost boasted.

" Who are they if I may ask? I tried for that tickets before one week but no use. "

" Because, you are not friends with Lex Luther. "

" You are friends with Lionel Luther son, one of the billionaire. "

" Yes. He is good friend. Sometimes he is like brother to me. "

Sarah is thinking about him. He is friends with Virgil Swan and somehow he have connection with his daughter and now he is saying he is friends with one of billionaire. What are the odds.

" How are you friends? " she asked him.

" He is running factory in Smallville , first day he fell off bridge i saved him. "

Sarah already read that in her report but she never thought he is friend of him.

" That's very heroic of you Clark. " she said.

" It's nothing. Anyone will do same thing I am sure. " he said.

" Your modesty is cute Clark. " she said. " But I don't think so. "

" You need to have more trust in people. " he said.

" My experience taught me not to. " she said like she in spy mode but she changed and smiled.

Both are eager for date for different reasons.

That evening he wore blue shirt with jeans and red coat. Both his parents said good luck with date, in front of his house there is Ferrari , he knows whom to blame.

" Lex , you knew I hate these right ? " he called Lex.

" Yes. But you know I never stop. If I can't help my friend what is the use of being billionaire. " Lex replied. Clark chuckled. " i know how much you loved Lana and break up hurts. This is perfect way to move on. So don't screw up. " he said and hang up the phone.

Clark took Ferrari to Sarah, she is impressed.

" i told you, he always over do everything "

" But I like your dress more. "

" What? these Jeans and shirt. Compared to you i look like dork. "

She is wearing gold colour dress that has one strap on shoulder, little cut on top is giving hint of her cleavage, her bottom is like gown that come below her ankles. Her waist is naked except a ring at belly that combining her top and bottom. Most of her back is open except the threads that knotted to support her top. The bottom long skirt is tight it hugged her curves beautifully.

" You look beautiful Sarah. " he said.

" Thanks. You are perfect. The blue shirt really suits you. It really brings out eye colour. " she is looking directly into his eyes. She doesn't know what she is feeling but those deep blue eyes are beautiful. Clark looked at her, their looks met. He knew something passed between looks. He moved forward, so is she. They are so close, their looks fell on each other lips, both felt same thing. Clark placed his hand on her waist, pressing while lifting her. Sarah felt his big warm hands on her naked flesh, tingling sensations overwhelming her. He is more than foot taller than her. She lifted her body on toes and Clark lowered his head, one magical moment their lips met . It is so sensual, electrifying and wet. Both devouring the wonderful taste of each other. The kiss is lasted longer than they thought they would but both feeling flushed.

Sarah mainly cursed herself for becoming vulnerable. She had a mission to focus she thought but she knew the kiss is wonderful. Clark is good kisser.

Clark didn't know what to say , the kiss is amazing. But the kiss should be after the date but

date didn't even started.

" Shall we start the date? " Sarah said before he can say anything with her gorgeous smile and giving her hand. Clark crossed her hand with his hand , both got in car.

They talked more about each other in car. One thing she can tell is Clark is good listener. She talked about herself but mostly lies and Clark told about himself leaving the details of his alien nature.

The place is great for date. Everything is great. Both ate and drank and enjoy. Till now date went great. But Sarah saw someone in suit who is familiar, John Casey NSA.

He is not alone. She can tell he came for Clark.

" Clark, let's dance. " Sarah grabbed his hand.

" No no, i don't know dance. " he told her.

" It's OK. i will lead. " she grabbed him to dance floor.

Both started dancing, Sarah can tell Clark is not that much dancer but he is getting along with her. She saw back of Clark an NSA agent, she lifted her leg in air, her back is supported by Clark's hand and arched. She reached knife from ankle strap, threw at agent, it hit the gun in agent then it buried in wooden wall along with agent's hand. Next she saw another two agents , she turned, so her back pressed to Clark, slowly lowered rubbing her ass to her body. Clark jerked when her ass touched sensitive part between legs. Sarah got another two knives and threw them, one hit agent in leg, other in shoulder.

Even though Sarah is doing for block agents, for Clark, who don't have clue, it is pure erotic and raw is rubbing her body all over him and it excited him. That is showing even he is wearing jeans. Still Sarah is doing her wonderful dance. Now Clark's hand on back of Sarah, she is directly looking into his eyes, pressing herself against him while moving her body like snake. He can feel her breasts against him. She injured another two agents.

Sarah finished all her knives but still Casey is here. She have to escape with Clark.

" Clark, we have to go. " she said.

" Okay. But? " He wants to ask. But she pulled him along with her.

" We are going wrong way. Our car is at front door. "

" No, we are going for roof. " she took him.

Clark don't know what happening. He is bumping so many people while Sarah is making way. But he saw a person just arrived with all security. Suddenly he felt something in his brain. He saw images like a flash in brain.

He is weapon engineer in military, he is developing sonic weapon that can destroy other country warheads before it reaches target.

" Sarah, wait " ge said.

" What ? "

" i saw something and then something happened. i know things, i am not supposed to know. "

Sarah knew exactly what happened to Clark. The intersect is in his brain.

She is grabbing him with more force.

" Clark, there is no time. Come with me. "

Clark don't know what is going on. But he followed her. Casey saw Clark is going with CIA agent. He followed her.

Sarah and Clark reached top.

" Sarah , what is going on. Why are we running? "

" Clark, please we have to go. "

" No Sarah, not until you tell me? "

" Then, you tell me, how do you know Patricia Swan? "

" Who is Patricia Swan? i don't know any with that name . "

" Really, why did she sent you mail before dying? And you opened the mail. "

Clark understand what is going on. This about mail.

" The mail came from Virgil Swan Sarah. "

" No, she used her dad mail id to contact you. "

" Why? " Clark asked her. Nothing is make sense. so he asked main question.

" Who are you Sarah? "

" i am CIA agent Sarah Walker. She was my partner, rogue agent who turned on us. She stole government property , a secret database from CIA and NSA secrets combined , she sent you that mail. "

Sarah explained.

" Freeze " Clark and Sarah heard voice. The man is tall and very built. If you gave one look to know he is cop. He is aiming at Sarah.

" Sarah, give him to me. Or you will die. " he said firmly.

" No, Casey . Drop your weapon or i will kill him. " she aimed her gun to Clark.

" Sarah, what are you doing? " Clark asked with confusion. But she ignored

" So what? "

" Then intersect will lost forever. It is in his brain now. "

Casey understand the situation. Intersect is too valuable to lost it.

" No, Then he is coming with NSA . "

" No, i am going to take him to CIA. " Sarah replied.

But while they is talking, Clark is looking around. He is on seven floors high. He can't jump as usual. Now he doesn't know he can trust anyone even Sarah who placed gun at his head. But he looked down, he saw a man. He wore suit but he has scar on his cheek. As soon as he saw, he felt the images. He is terrorist, he is bomb specialist who can make bombs that are not stoppable once its timer starts.

Sarah saw Clark.

" Clark, did you just flash? "

" Yes. i think there is bomb in building. It is gonna take down entire building. "

" Casey, we need to defuse it. "

Casey lowered his gun so is Sarah. Three ran into the party.

" Kent ,where is the bomb? "

" He usually place the bomb exactly middle table of the room with brief case.. "

Sarah looked at middle, there is black brief case. Three ran quickly to that. Sarah opened the briefcase, Clark flashed.

" There is no way to stop the bomb. " Clark told them. He saw timer . It will explode in five minutes.

" But I know the way. Give me that. " he took the bomb and ran towards exit. He took Ferrari and drove towards the bridge. In five minutes he is gonna take this to bridge and he will jump before it will explode. Truth to be told he don't think he is gonna make it. But he is driving while avoiding every vehicle. Only one minute before he have to jump , he saw timer , this is the time to jump and he can point the car to bridge. But there is a child and his mother in car way. If he jumps, they are gonna die. Clark determined, he is gonna die. He didn't jumped, he took turn to avoid them and drove the car into bridge after he jump out of car. He late but he wished that explosion won't kill him. He heard the explosion, the hot fire included with hot water hit him. He felt the burning of his flesh and force of explosion hit him, his head hit the iron pole near the bridge.

Clark can feel, he is dying. He is not able to breathe, not able to move muscle. But there is a satisfaction that he saved thousands of people. So he closed his eyes.

Then he heard a sound which very familiar to him. His key, octagonal disk is summoning . In Smallville, Clark barn, the disk is glowing but no one is noticing. It vibrated so fast that it phased out of box. Then it started flying so fast, within a moment it reached a place where Clark is fell . Then it is emitting very intense beam out of it it covered Clark's entire body. Clark who thought he is dying felt his body becoming alive and he is feeling energy flowing in body. He can feel the pain is leaving. When the disk stopped glowing, he is painless and he knew he is alive and he got his powers back.

He woke up, the disk is fell beside him lifelessly. He took it and placed it in his pocket. He stood there and saw if anyone saw him but no one is here. Everyone left running panicking. He saw Sarah and Casey is coming towards him.

" Are you fool? " Sarah yelled. Worry is evident in her voice.

" I am sorry. If I scared you. That is only way I can think of. And I don't have time to explain. "

" That is bravest and most foolish thing I even seen doing. "

" Yeah. But there is a problem. i don't know what to say to Lex about Ferrari. "

" Let's not worry about that. Are you okay Clark? " Sarah asked him.

" Yeah, except small cuts , i think I will live. "

" That's great. Don't ever do that again. " she said.

" I will try. So what gonna happen to me? " Clark asked her.

" You need to change first then go home. We have to talk someone. " Sarah replied.

" You know, Lex won't leave this matter unless we give him his car. ". he said.

" We will arrange a broken Ferrari so you can tell him, you met accident. " she explained.

" It is hard to believe him because I never met accident but I will convince him. " Clark told them.

After everything done Clark reached home.

Casey and Sarah is in meeting with their generals.

" General, what should we do ? " Sarah asked.

" Both NSA and CIA decided that intersect is too valuable to be in someone's mind. We will extract him and get him to bunker. "

" But general, Clark is good person and he almost died to save thousands of people. We can't just take him and make him leave a his family. "

" We don't have choice agent Walker. " general Beckman replied.

" We have. I can protect him. He can do more good as intersect than in bunker. "

" It is too much risk." general Graham declined.

" You don't understand. He is friends with Alexandre Luther , if he suddenly disappeared i am sure he will use all resources and he don't know why agent Swan sent him intersect and what is connection. And I think Clark also don't know. I think making him disappear is more risk than using his services as intersect. "

" What do you think agent Casey? " Beckman asked.

" I think agent Walker is correct. " he replied. " I saw him. He is really good person. Selflessly decided to die to save people. "

" Okay then. We will discuss then we give you further instructions. "

Clark told his parents and Chloe what happened. Everything including intersect in his brain and he got his powers.

" So, will you rebuilt fortress? " Chloe asked him. Because when he lost his powers, fortress is dismantled, all remaining is crystal.

" No. i have to sort this out first. " he replied.

Sarah went to Clark home. She met his parents. They are nice people she thought. They didn't tell they know she is spy. They told her he is in barn.

Sarah went to barn. It looked like another room than barn. Clark is playing with his dog.

" crypto , jump on me. " he said. Crypto jumped on him with normal speed. ( I am using crypto comic version than Smallville version.) Clark taught crypto don't use powers when it's not necessary.

" Crypto. That is unusual name Clark. " Sarah said.

" It is suits him. He is so cryptic. " he replied.

" Crypto, go help dad. " he said.

For Sarah surprise, it ran into house.

" Wow. " she said.

" It is most intelligent dog . " he replied. " So why are you here Sarah? " he asked.

" Did you tell anyone Clark ? "

" No " he lied.

" i talked to my superiors. "

" Then ? "

" You understand that intersect is very valuable and dangerous , if it is in wrong hands. " Clark nodded. " I told them, i can protect you but they are thinking to move you to bunker. But I am against to it. So they are discussing it. "

" Sorry Sarah. How much valuable it is ? i won't leave my parents and friends. i will resist that decision. "

" Sorry Clark. That's not easy. "

" But I am very good at disappearing Sarah. i pulled that stunt two years ago. If you wanted to find me even i don't want to. I am telling you that is impossible. But you can give me message to me through this dog. She knows how to give me message. "

" Clark, we can find you easily. Don't take any rash decision. Decision is not made. "

" I know. But I am telling you i am not fond of leaving everything. " he told her.

" I know. "

" So what is this ? "

Sarah asked him.

" This is what my called my fortress of solitude. i spent most of my time here. "

Sarah looked around and saw a telescope.

" Little star watching? "

" Yeah, just hobby. " he replied.

" You are hiding something Clark. "

" I used to watch Lana from here. i know it is creepy but she is my first crush. " he showed her photo of her.

Sarah looked at photo. It is a girl beside horse. She should say she looks lovely.

" So what happened? "

" We dated for a while but I hurt her many times emotionally. So we broke up. Now she is dating Lex. "

" Lex Luther? Your friend? "

" Yeah. They think I don't know. "

" Don't you feel angry at your friend? "

" No, i know he love her truly. And she wants to move on. i can understand. " he said. Sarah can see it is painful to tell her.

" So you are spy too. " he looked at her. " You spied your childhood crush then you know she is dating your best friend even they keep secret. " she finished.

Clark smiled at her. " Not as good as you. "

" i hope so Clark . " she returned smile.

" So what can we do? " Clark asked her.

" We have to wait. " she replied.

Next day Clark followed Sarah to their meeting place.

" Agent Walker, Clark is too much risk to let him outside. We will get him to bunker. " general Graham told her.

" I don't think he will like it general. And I am not comfortable with it too " Sarah replied.

" That's why Casey will do that mission. " general Beckman told.

Clark heard everything. He superspeed to his home told his parents and Chloe. His parents got worried but Clark assured and told his plan.

Casey came to Smallville and waiting beside his house for entire day but he didn't see Clark anywhere.

" Agent Walker , is Clark came to college? "

he called her and asked.

" I didn't saw Clark anywhere. " she replied. Sarah heard his grunt.

Again Casey and Sarah had meeting with their generals.

" i can't find Clark anywhere general. " he replied.

" i didn't see him in college either general. " Sarah informed him.

" Sarah, go to his house and ask their parents. And let us know any information about his where abouts. "

" Yes, general. " Sarah told them.

Next day Sarah went to Clark parents.

" Hi, Mr Kent. Do you know where Clark is? i didn't even see him in college. "

" hi, Sarah. i don't know why he acting weird but he left again. "

" Do you have any idea where to find him? "

" No, If he doesn't want to be found, there is no way anyone can found him. "

" How did you find him last time? " she asked.

" Chloe found him in club last time. " Jonathan explained.

" Thank you Mr Kent. "

While she is leaving, crypto reached her and in his mouth there is a paper.

Sarah took the paper. There she saw his writing.

" You won't find me Sarah. i saw your friend with gun. I am leaving. If you change your mind then give message to crypto. Only he can find me."

Again Sarah and Casey met with generals.

" General, Clark left. Last time Kent found him in clubs. "

" Then search for him. Use every resources of CIA and NSA. Use satellite if you want. "

Entire CIA and NSA used every camera in America, used every image search algorithm and satellite to search for him. For weeks there is no use.

" General , Clark told me he can disappear. But I never thought he is this good. i think it is better to convince him to cooperate with us than taking him forcefully. "

" You are true Sarah. I can't believe CIA and NSA bested by Kansas farm boy. So how can you give him message? "

" He told me to give it to his dog. " she told them.

" His dog? really? " Casey grunted.

" Again don't underestimate him and his dog. I saw he talked to it like normal man and it responded correctly. "

" Then we can follow his dog. " Casey expressed his opinion.

" Again don't underestimate him Casey. And think about from his side. He never wanted any of this. If we betray him, we will lost his confidence. "

" Casey is correct. We should follow his dog. " general Beckman told them. " Sarah gave him message to dog and Casey follow the dog. "

Sarah reached Kent house and called crypto.

" Give Clark this paper. " she told the dog. Crypto took the paper with his mouth and went into barn.

Then Sarah left. But Casey is waiting for dog to go out but it didn't. At night crypto superspeed to Clark in Kawache caves.

" Did you saw anyone outside? " Clark asked the crypto.

Crypto nodded it's head as yes. Clark wrote something in paper and gave it to crypto.

crypto reached superspeed to barn and came out slowly and reached Casey where he is hiding. He took the paper and read it.

" Casey, You won't find me like this. i don't want to leave my parents. i will cooperate with you but I need your too. "

Again Sarah and Casey met generals.

" General, i don't know when that dog went to Clark and how it found me. But he knew I am waiting for him. He gave me message that he will not leave his parents and he will cooperate with us. "

" How he is doing all this? " general Beckman asked surprisingly. Everyone else also surprised.

" Okay no more games. We are doing wrong. We shouldn't take easy way. Just because we have power, we are taking easy way. We will protect Kent boy with all resources and tell him sorry. "

Clark heard everything . He smiled.

He went to his home and told his parents everything.

Sarah came to Kent house and surprised by seeing Clark.

" Hi, Sarah. i didn't see Casey hiding for me. That's good sign. " he said with smile.

" I don't know how you did this Clark but both NSA and CIA are telling you sorry for first time. "

" Thank you Sarah. i promised my parents i never leave them. i am intended to follow that promise. "

" Any how they realized their mistake. and they decided to keep you protected but you have to cooperate. "

" I am ready Sarah. "

" Clark? can i ask you how did you do that? " Sarah asked him.

" If you have special place and very intelligent dog, it is very easy. " he replied.

" I heard about Kawache caves and we searched the caves too. "

" Trust me. i have secret place in Kawache, no one know. It has more secrets than fort Knox. That's what we searched with Virgil Swan. Try to find some answers. He died recently. But I don't know how his daughter got my mail id and why she send intersect to me. "

" Yeah, strange. She thought intersect gonna stole by terrorists. She told me to stop it by stealing it before terrorists but I never listened . But she did it and sent to you. Now she died. Casey shot her when she is trying to escape. "

" That is terrible. " Clark said.

" Don't blame Casey. He is just doing it for saving country. Do you know how dangerous if intersect fall in wrong hands. "

" Now, it is in farm boy mind. "

" Don't underestimate yourself. You bested both NSA and CIA. I researched about you. You saved so many people in this town. You are like town hero. "

" i help but you probably saved this country many times. So what will happen? "

" We will have cover and follow you everywhere and we will protect you. "

Next day when Clark woke up , he is feeling happy that he made them change their minds. He is ready for college. He skipped classes last days, so he have to earn extra credits. He saw outside and saw someone is moving their things into neighbour house.

" Dad, someone is moving into Lana house. " Clark told her.

" Yes Clark. So how are things with NSA and CIA ? " Jonathan asked.

" i don't know dad, but you two have to pretend you don't know anything. "

" We know Clark. But we still think it is dangerous to involve with authorities. " Martha expressed her worries.

" I know. But intersect in my head is very valuable. The secrets in my head can save the world. That's why I am taking this risk. "

" You are adult Clark. We will support your decision. " Jonathan replied.

" I know Dad. But risks are great. That's why i am placing crypto to protect you. "

" You don't worry son. Crypto is more capable than anyone to protect us. " Martha whistled. Crypto came running and took piece of meat from her hand while Martha is stroking his head.

Clark and Jonathan smiled.

Then he heard horn from outside. Clark came outside, saw Sarah in car.

" Hi, Sarah. What are you doing? "

" Hi, i am the one moved to your neighborhood house. " she replied.

She got out of the car.

" Can we talk private? " she asked him.

" We can talk in barn. First come inside. " he invited her.

Sarah and Clark got inside, Jonathan and Martha saw them.

" Come Sarah. Let's have breakfast with us. " Martha invited.

" It's OK Mrs Kent. i will eat later. " she hesitated.

" Sarah, join us. " Clark told her. Sarah nodded. Sarah enjoyed the breakfast. They are lovely and sweet. She can tell they all loved each other. It's no wonder Clark went to such length.

" Mom and Dad , we will be in barn talking. " Clark told them and both went to barn.

" So, what do you want to talk about? " Clark asked.

" Wear this Clark. " Sarah gave him a watch.

" It will tell us where you are. It has inbuilt GPS. " she told him.

" Thanks. So anything else? " Clark asked.

" It's about our cover. We are pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend. "

" Don't you think pretending will be little difficult. " Clark asked.

" Clark, it is perfect cover. i need to be with you all time and talk to you. This way no one suspect us. "

" CIA knows best. i will try. " he said.

" Don't be sad Clark. i am not worst girlfriend. " she said.

" It's not that. I don't have good history with my girlfriends. "

" I don't think any of them worse than CIA agent. "

" You will be surprised. One girlfriend tried to kill Lana. "

" Wow. i never expected that. what happened? " She asked.

" I stopped her at last minute. " then he told her about Alicia without mentioning her powers.

" Any other crazy ex girlfriends i should aware of? " She jokingly asked.

" i didn't date much. I always had crush on Lana. Now that chapter is closed. " he replied. " What about you ? "

" In my work, that's not possible. Patricia and me have a thing but it is not serious. " she said. Clark understood what she said.

" Oh. " Clark expressed his surprise. " Did she ever mentioned about her father or me? " Clark asked.

" She never talked about her father. " she replied.

" Did you love her? " Clark asked.

" No Clark. It's just thing to avoid loneliness. In spy life , it's not possible for relationship. " she told him.

Then Clark and Sarah went to college by her car. Everyone in college learned they are dating. Many of them asked hit on Sarah but failed miserably. Quarterback, who is college bully almost broke his hand when he try to hit on her. Clark know he is very lucky person if it is real but it's not.

In cafeteria, Clark and Sarah sat opposite at single empty table.

" Clark, feed me the spoon of ice cream. " Sarah told him.

" What? "

" Clark, you are terrible at acting. You are afraid to even placing your hand around me, you won't took my hand in yours. If you continue this, no one believe you are my boyfriend. So we have to sell it. " She said.

" I am sorry Sarah. i am not good at this stuff . "

" It's not tough science Clark. We have to do little things in public to give impression. So give me spoon of ice cream. "

Clark took spoonful of ice cream, placed near her lips. Sarah opened her mouth, took it into her mouth. Clark looked at her red beautiful lips then her red tongue licking ice cream. It felt so erotic, he moved uncomfortably in chair.

In gym Class, Clark met another agent.

" Hello uncle Casey. " Sarah greeted him.

" Uncle? " Clark whispered.

" That's the cover. " Sarah replied.

Then she separated from him while Clark joined with other boys for gym class.

Casey already treating the class like military. Clark done rock climbing, mountain climbing but most of the time he pretended like he is falling while others are mocking him. After end of the class he met Casey.

" Hi Casey. "

" Kent " he grunted.

" You know this not military right? "

" What do you mean? "

" These are students, not some agents or soldiers you have to train. " Clark told him.

" What do you want me to do? "

" Keep it down, let them relax. "

" Okay Kent. Now go and shower. " Casey told him.

Clark smiled and left.


	9. clark in school for gifted 2

Clark Kent is very excited to go to the institute for only gifted people. Even though they are all mutants and he is alien still he wants to experience the joy of using his powers freely without afraid to expose himself. And he has his best friend with him to give company even though they sort of dating.

Their school year is ended and they are in holidays. They learned some people are actually staying in institute in holidays so Clark and Chloe decided this will be like holiday trip in institute and they thought they can learn many things before school tensions start. They informed professor and he is very happy to accommodate the two gifted children.

Chloe 's father didn't come with them because he thought this secret is too big to handle and he asked professor to wipe his memory off from his mind. Professor know Gabriel who is Chloe father is not telling actual reason. He is afraid Lionel Luther gonna know about his daughter if he slipped without knowing and he knows Lionel Luther so he don't want to know his daughter is mutant.

Chloe regrets his father wants to not remember her as mutant but she understood. According to her father she is going to new school. Now Kents are accompanying the children. It is five hour journey from Smallville to Bayville. They started in morning with their lunch is packed. In city outskirts Clark took the wheels other times Jonathan did the driving.

They reached the institute. Clark never guessed the the school, professor talked about , be like this. The building is looking like big mansion like he knows Luther mansion. But this mansion has almost 15 feet beautiful red concrete wall surrounded , above that he can see electric fencing which is 5 feet. That is lot of security Clark thought. He saw a two square feet black marble name plate which is telling " Xaviour school for gifted " . Letters are beautifully written and shiny.

Jonathan stopped the truck then Clark got down from it. He reached the gate where is a button with a small monitor screen beside it. Clark pressed the button then the screen is activated showing Xaviour face.

" Hello Clark. Glad you make it. " Clark heard professor words.

" Thank you professor. My parents and Chloe are in truck. " Clark informed.

" Great. Come on in. " Clark saw professor pressed a button.

Next minute the big gate opened widely. Clark who is surprised by this type of technology got back on truck.

" This is so cool Clark. " Chloe told him. Clark can tell she is definitely enjoying everything.

After they entered through gate, Clark saw a big ground and in middle there is a big beautiful mansion. He can see basket ball court with some children are playing. He recognised Jean and Scott.

Clark saw Jean has bowlful of balls and she is throwing randomly using her telekinetic power. Scott has one hand on his red ruby coloured glasses, then there is a red crimson beam came from his eyes and shot those balls.

Then he saw African American boy and two attractive girls playing same thing. A little short girl is throwing balls while that African American boy and girl who has white hair stripe are throwing spikes which are coming from their bodies apparently to shot down those balls .

Then there is one boy who is sort of playing volleyball . He is disappearing and appearing both sides of net to hit the ball.

Clark and others never saw this type of blatant display of powers. They almost stopped the truck to see that amazing display of powers.

Then one very beautiful African American woman who looks like she is in her thirties with silver coloured hair with very kind smile approached them.

" Hello. You must be Kents and you must be miss Sullivan . Don't mind the kids. We are waiting for you. i am Ororo Manrow. I am one of the instructor in school. " she greeted them.

Clark, Chloe and Martha got down from truck while Jonathan went to park the truck as per Ororo instructions.

Jean and Scott saw the them then they stopped and came to meet them.

" That is wow. " Chloe said to them regarding Scott shooting skills.

" Thanks . We trained a lot. " Scott replied.

" So you stay here for holidays. Rougue and Scott is staying here too. " Jean show them Rougue who has white hair stripe. Then others joined the conversation. Jean introduced them all.

African American boy is Evan who also niece of Ororo, The other girl is Katherine peirce aka kitty. The teleportation boy name is Kurt wagner.

After Jonathan joined, all went to professor room.

" I can see, you already met my students. Welcome Clark and Chloe. " Xaviour greeted them.

" Thank you professor. " both Chloe and Clark replied.

" I myself teach history and psychology and miss Monroe and Logan are gonna teach how to control your powers and train you to understand your powers. " Xaviour pointed Monroe and Logan. " In this summer we are gonna get some more students so you don't need to think you are the only one new. Miss Sullivan, you share Jean's room and Clark you are with Kurt. " Xaviour told them. Then he turned to Kents.

" Mr and Mrs Kent I want you to stay here today. We have guest room where you can stay. "

" Thank you professor. " they all replied.

Then all heard sudden bang like sound more like alarm .

All xmen are looking at each other. It is sound that some intruders entered the institute.

" Please stay here. " Xaviour asked the Kents and Chloe.

Then they rushed to the monitor area. There is some disturbance in institute grounds. That is full of trees and not many people go there except for training or cleaning.

Clark don't know why but he felt like someone is calling him. He felt strange disturbance he can't explain or he never felt before.

" Mom, dad. i have to see what is happening. " Clark told them.

" I will come with you. " Chloe told him but Martha stopped her.

" Chloe, it may be dangerous. " Clark told her and superspeed to the place following the sounds.

He is the first one to reach the place where sounds are coming.

He saw two people, one is teenage girl with flaming red hair wearing t shirt and jeans. She looked attractive and fear is evident in her face.

Other one is wearing green mask that covered her eyes and nose. She has also have red hair looked like she is in her early thirties. She cluched her ring with determination. And they are running.

Next moment entire ground shook with impact. Three biggest robot like things appeared in thin air. They are 20 feet tall with strange metal. They look like they scanning then they locked the target.

Clark never thought he can be amazed because he saw many strange things but these things doesn't look like anything he ever seen. They are in three colours red,blue and green. Even with that much height they are moving very normal.

While Clark is watching, one robot fired a laser beam from its eyes, cutting the trees like it is paper then it hit the two intruders. Clark ran toward them within a instant but it is too late. It hit them. But for his surprise it didn't done anything. Looks like they covered by some force field that generated by the ring wearing by masked woman. Clark sighed with relief. Next thing he knows three robots are started attacking with their beams. The combined force is too much for ring and the masked woman know that ring is gonna give up.

" Clark, help us. " Clark heard the scream. He is surprised is least of it. He is more than shocked that they know who he is.

Without thinking of anything else he ran toward the robots with maximum speed he can get and bent his knees and jumped then hit the red one who is nearest one to the ladies. The combined force of speed and strength of his worked. The red robot knocked back to many feet in doing it knocked remaining robots.

The two ladies reached him and masked lady spoke to him.

" Thank god Clark, you are here as expected. Please save her. " She placed teenage girl hand in his.

" Stay with him Hope . He is the only one can save you. " She told the teenage girl whose name apparently Hope.

" But who are you? What is happening? " Hope asked her.

Clark also wanted ask same thing but the robots are coming towards them again.

Clark moved to cover both the ladies . He observed the robot, not even a scratch even after he used his full force. He needs to find its weak point. Now three robots started firing some type of energy beams from rifles that inbuilt in their hands.

Clark don't know what to do. If he moves , two ladies will die but those are stinging like hell. They are getting close. He turned so his back is getting all the effect of robot firing. Then he lifted two ladies in his hands with his superspeed he quickly took them out of the ground to inside of mansion.

" Clark, They are gonna come here. They won't stop until we stop them. " the masked lady told him.

Clark can hear alarm is getting stronger and he can hear the flying sounds.

" They are coming for Hope . " she pointed to Hope.

Then entire xmen saw Clark with two women.

" Clark what's going on? " Professor asked him. Before Clark can form any words again masked woman spoke.

" Professor, initiate lock down. Sentinels are coming. We have to stop them before they reach this place. "

A look of surprise evident in Xavier's face. Sentinels are long gone project and he knows the real capacity of the Sentinels. Charles tried to read the two girls mind but he didn't got anything. Something is blocking him.

Before he wants to say anything he heard the landing of the Sentinels.

" Logan. You are leader for this mission. Sentinels are exactly created for destroying the mutants. Be careful. "

" Don't worry Chuck. Initiate lock down after we leave. "

" You stay here. You are gonna get hurt. " Clark told the masked lady. She smiled at him.

" Thank you Clark. Trust me. i can fight now. " she assured him.

" But " Clark wanted say but he can tell by her determined expression.

" Everyone grab next person's hand. " masked woman said. After they done that everyone vanished in puff of smoke and appeared in front of mansion and they can see three sentinels in front of them.

Everyone has doubts like how she transported everyone and especially like Kurt. But never done with this many people. He usually does with one or two people.

Before they say anything masked woman screamed a battle cry and disappeared in puff of smoke and appeared on neck of red sentinel and again she disappeared along with red sentinel. She transported red sentinel almost half the orbit and left it. Again she let out a red crimson beam from her eyes and aimed at sentinel legs to disable it's flight and it worked.

She transported to the battle scene where Clark is fighting with blue one and xmen is fighting with green sentinel.

Clark saw what masked woman does. Earlier she is running from them now she doing incredible things. He ran with incredible speed toward the sentinels and he first met blue sentinel. He hit it with incredible force making it back away twenty feet. But Clark didn't stopped. He ran and hit it with again and again. But the metal it made is so strong not even getting dent.

xmen saw masked woman tackling red sentinel and Clark's incredible power display. They saw remaining green sentinel

. First Jean lifted the sentinel and threw away next Scott used his crimson beams to threw away more. Then Ororo used lightning to fry it. Still that robot isn't even got scratch.

Logan claws barely made scratch. The blades can cut if you apply enough force but not enough to properly damage the armour.

They all heard the sound and masked woman appeared in front of them and told them.

" Incoming. "

Next minute big red sentinel fell in front of them of thirty feet away. Still nothing happened.

" They are too tough. " Clark said.

" They made adamantiam and vibraniam alloy that stronger than captain america shield. " she explained them.

" How can we stop them then? " Scott asked.

" They have some weakness. Their eyes and feet. Burn the repulsers below feet first so they won't fly. "

" They can fly " Kitty said with surprise and frustration. " That's just great. "

" Yes. they can. Now I disabled red one flight. " then she used lightning on red one repeatedly so it stay that way without raising.

Jean lifted the green robot with much effort and while Logan covering her with his claws so it's blast won't hit her and Scott used his beams and Ororo used her lightning to fry .

" Now eyes. " Logan said.

Clark ran with superspeed and lifted the blue robot at its feet. And circled himself along with the robot then he threw it in air. Just when it started to fly Clark hit the ground to leap then he hit it's legs with his hands to destroy the repulsers . He felt the broken machinery in legs he felt his hands hit strong alloy after that.

Masked lady produced bony exo skeleton around her like armour to protect herself from beams and ran toward red robot and phased the robot half in ground. Even though she hit by some blasts but she Instantly healed.

" Now your eyes. " she said and she used crimson red beams combined with lightning to fry it's visionary circuits.

Kitty tried to phase through the robot but something stopping her from phasing through it but she phased the robot half the body in ground so it didn't move.

Jean lifted Logan and threw directly toward green robot eyes. Logan claws directly dig in the eyes while emitting electric sparks.

Clark and blue robot are hitting each other with everything they have. With Clark speed and strength he is easily dodging the fire but not everytime luck is his side. Some are also hitting him and for his surprise they are hurting like hell and for others surprise he is healing quickly.

Clark know he has to reach it's eyes somehow so he ran toward the trees then jumped on tree and to reaching the robot he is jumping from one tree to another tree. The robot blasts are easily avoidable now because he is getting considerable protection from trees. Then with a long jump from tree , he reached robot head and he used his forefinger and middle finger combined like a knife . With both hands and with incredible force and speed he buried his fingers in it's eyes. Even though it's eyes are strong but they are not strong as the alloy it made of and especially not strong as his fingers.

So the glass broke and advanced sensors in its eyes are destroyed, emitting electric sparks.

Three robots are dazed for a moment. Everyone stopped for a while.

" Now what is happening? " Clark saw the robot and it looked like it is trying adjust because it lost its vision. Then for Clark's surprise, the robot's head is turning and he can tell it is tuning like it is trying to hear him.

" Who invented these ? " Clark thought himself. Now he doesn't know what to do. So he ran toward the masked lady who is fighting.

He can see xmen and masked lady also destroyed the robot's eyes.

" Hey , what's happening ? " Clark asked her.

" They are trying to hear us. " she replied.

" What ? " Kitty said with surprise.

" They can hear and smell too. Their smell is par with Logan and hearing also hundred times better than normal humans. " she replied.

" That's fucking great. " rogue muttered.

In a moment three robots are started attacking them again with very good accuracy.

" Rogue , take everyone powers. It's okay, they lost conscious. Drain them enough to keep their powers atleast half an hour. " masked lady suggested.

Clark didn't understand how teenage girl with white stripe hair can drain them but he understood once everyone placed their hands on Rogue exposed hand.

He saw Rogue face that she is feeling power is flowing through her body. Everyone else just fell on ground.

Rogue gave a battle cry similar to Logan and with a telekinetic punch, she threw the robot that coming toward her.

" Now what? " Rogue asked.

" This is the plan. We have to stop them until their power is drained. Now it is with 50 percent level. They are using extra senses which will drain their power quickly so we have to defend until then. " masked woman explained.

Then fight continued. Clark can see both masked lady and Rogue are extremely talented and their skill at using every power they have in them is amazing. Clark mainly relied on his brute strength combining with his speed.

Almost half an hour is completed and RogRogue is near to lose her power. And unconscious xmen are waking now. Logan is the first one to woke up and joined the fight then others are joined.

And suddenly three robots are stopped from fighting. Masked woman can guess that their power levels are reached for below ten percent and what they are gonna do now.

For xmen and Clark's surprise, the three robots are started merging together. Limbs combined with limbs, arms combined with arms, legs combined with legs, head combined with head. And their main reactor core of three robots are merged and as a result it is big thirty feet robot with three colours if red,blue and green with giant arms and legs with three times thickness of metal armour around it's body.

Scott used his beams, jean tried to lift it and gave telekinetic punch , Ororo used lightning and Kurt transported Kitty near the robot but robot sensed Kitty and Kurt. If it isn't Clark and masked woman they certainly gonna die. Clark ran superspeed and stood between blast and them. The impact of blast increased so much that he screamed with pain. Masked woman quickly teleported them from them.

All the effort of xmen combined with Clark punches also didn't even budge the robot.

" Now what we are gonna do? " Rogue asked frustratingly. She is feeling the complete lost of the power.

" Now you all relax. This the moment I am waiting for. It's show time. " masked woman smiled wickedly.

She turned to Clark and retrieved a chain around her neck. The chain has a purple crystal , she pulled out that broken chain with crystal is in her hand.

" Clark, now it's completely up to yours. " She reached him and she placed the crystal on his forehead. Everyone saw a black smoke came out of the crystal and disappeared into Clark. Everyone can see increase of brightness of aura around him. His eyes glowed for a moment then Clark saw masked woman and spoke.

" You did it. You successfully completed the mission. "

" Yes Clark. " she said happily.

Clark grabbed her and kissed her passionately. The robot started firing at them, everyone scattered except Clark and masked woman. Clark turned so he covered her. The blast hit him on back and for xmen surprise Clark didn't even acknowledged.

" Honey, i am gonna finish it. Wait here. " Clark told her.

" Do quickly. You have to meet important people. " she told him. He nodded.

Clark ran with incredible superspeed that xmen never seen before at hit the robot on its chin. Everyone felt the shockwaves coming because of the collision. With the power of punch , the robot threw upwards and Clark started flying until in mid air he caught the robot.

" Now we have to go somewhere. " Clark said and flew upwards that he is in orbit and he absorbed unfiltered sun rays.

" That's what I need for finish. " Clark said and he gripped robot's leg and flew downwards until both crash at same place they started. The force behind the crash so much that it felt like mini earthquake and dust covered everyone eyes.

Clark landed perfectly but affected robot felt it's senses overdrive because not able to analyze the situation.

" Code red. " the robot sensed. And as per it's instruction it is taking extreme measure. The robot who fell is raised and added EM field around it metal body to get extra protection.

Clark is running around the robot and used his heat vision to disrupt it's EM field then giving the most powerful punches he can .

Everyone can felt the mini earthquakes and shockwaves from the battle between Clark and robot. No one is dared to approach them. And within minutes dust is cleared and everyone saw Clark is blowing the dust using his superbreath and one hand he has type of glowing crystal in his hand and there is a hole in chest of robot.

Xmen can't believe Clark punched a hole threw it because Logan claws and Cyclops beam barely made scratch.

" Now we have to meet my parents. " Clark said and carried masked woman and with incredible speed of running he reached the room where Xaviour and Clark's parents are watching the battle with young woman masked lady brought and Chloe.

Everyone except Xaviour jumped by Clark's sudden appearance.

" Mom , Dad it is so good to see you. " he hugged them as tight as possible without hurting them.

" Oh Chloe, you look so young. " he hugged her.

" Son, what's going on? " Jonathan asked. Because no one know why Clark is acting like this. Suddenly he became so powerful and now he is acting all crazy.

" She will explain later. " Clark pointed masked lady. " i can't believe that I can see you again but here you are. i am so lost without you guys. " Clark again hugged three of them . " I made so many mistakes. " Clark started crying.

Jonathan and Martha don't know what to do about his crying son.

" It's okay son. Everyone makes mistakes. You are not an exception. You have to move on and try to do right thing. " Jonathan patted Clark's shoulder.

" Your Dad is right son. You are not God son. You are normal like us who makes mistakes. " Martha tried to console him.

" I am from the future Mom. Where you all are died and I am alone. i missed you. One time I almost resurrected you guys. " Clark told them.

Now they are understanding a little. This Clark is from future where they all died. But resurrecting dead people is too much.

" Clark, you can't do that. Wherever we are, we always loves you and watch over you. " Jonathan told.

" Thanks guys. It is time my time to leave. " Clark said after leaving them from his hug.

All xmen entered the room. Clark saw them .

" It is so great to meet you guys. i never said sorry for my actions. Sorry guys. " Clark told them but they don't know why Clark is talking like this and what he is talking about.

" It's time honey. " Clark called masked lady .

She reached Clark and placed the crystal at his forehead. Then within a moment Clark eyes glowed and lost conscious.

After Clark woke up she started telling everything.

" I am Hope Summers. "

she looked at Scott. " You are my ancestor. i came from year 3034. " she removed her mask. " I am your futureself. " she told to the her youngerself.

" In future because of Clark , world accepted mutants with open arms. Everything fine until mutant haters divided Clark and xmen. Clark did some mistakes so Xmen didn't trusted Clark and because of xmen actions the woman Clark loved died and Clark snapped. That is the dark time for all mutants in the world. People trusted Clark more than anyone. He made sure every mutant shouldn't be roam around without unchecked. They are colonized and placed unbreakable wall around them and their mistakes punished very harshly. Until another woman came into his life. She is prophesized as mutants saviour. Clark realized his mistakes and making amends but mutant haters decided to travel to past and kill her. But Clark already devised a plan to change the future. But mutant haters started chaos so Clark stayed there and sent me to the mission. This crystal contain the phantom of him. It is the technology Clark created in future and those robots also Clark created to capture mutants but rebels send them to kill my past self before they can send more Clark destroyed time circuit so time travel is impossible after that except for me. " she finished.

Everyone looked at her and trying to sink in what she said.

" That robot Clark created? " Rogue asked.

" Yes. he created for rogue mutants and he wanted to create the robot similar to him so he created these. These are older versions though. "

" I thought if you touch or meet your futureself doesn't cause any disastrous effect. " Jean asked.

" Usually futureself may end up erased from existed or alter but still this event won't change. "

" What about your future ? Won't it disturb? " Kitty asked.

" No. My interference caused the disrupt in timeline. Still i have a time to reach my timeline before it is erased permanently . "

" Why you ? " Scott asked.

" Only i can change the course of destiny. Clark heard the prophecy. And he knows what he doing and he know what to do to preserve xmen future."

" So you and Clark know that you are gonna erase yourself from existence . That means you die . Right ? " Charles asked.

" Technically no one die. But the person i am now and the person Clark i know won't exist after sometime. See sending Hope here directly wont change future. Future is result of series of decisions or choices. Until that decisions or choices happen my timeline is safe. For now there is no choice taken to change the timeline drastically so I think I can go back to my timeline. "

" So what should we do? " Xaviour asked.

" Keep Hope with you and remember Clark joining this school is essential for xmen future. And how powerful Clark is, he is not God. He is gonna made mistakes like everyone else. You should trust him and forgive him for his mistakes. "

" So I still live after 1000 years. " Clark asked.

" Yes Clark. Even thousand years after also you are still looks young. " she replied.

" So everyone else died. i am all alone in future. " Clark felt sad.

" No, you will make new friends. New people will come in your life. " she assured him. " Don't lose your hope Clark. And Hope is your responsibility. " she handed her past self hand to him.

" Summers, what happened to me ? " Logan asked.

" You got your memory back. In the end you lived happy life with your family. With future technology you wanted to remove your adamantiam from your bones and Clark did it. Then with Clark's help , your healing factor reduced and married to woman you loved and happily lived with 2 children. " she replied.

Logan smiled.

" Rogue, i have a gift for you. " older Hope reached and touched her face with her bare skin. For everyone surprise nothing is happened. " I can touch you so is she. But it will take time . Until don't touch her at any condition. i don't know the consequences. " she pointed younger Hope. " Clark won't affect by your powers too. "

" It's time for me to leave with these sentinel. " she touched her ring after reaching the robot. Both vanished.

" So Clark, No one should know the future but you learned. It looks like we both gonna do some things we are not proud. You are very essential for people accepting mutants but you also know we will be the reason you will lose your path. Now tell me your opinion. "

" Professor, i don't know what to do. But one thing I know is future will change and you shouldn't be afraid of what may come in future. You have to do what is right in this moment. And I am new to this institute but real thing that matter is what about your students. " Clark asked.

Professor is looking at students like what their opinion is.

" Professor, you know the best. Whatever you decide, we all are agree with you. " Ororo told him behalf of everyone and everyone nodded.

" Whatever happened, my decision is not changed. And we also know that because of him world accepted us. So I want him to join us. So anyone wants to say anything? " Xaviour asked. No one said anything.

" Now we have another student too. Hope you will stay with Chloe in new room. , Jean take them to new room. I guess for now you are not having new roommates. I will call Hank to tend your wounds. "

" I think everyone is tired so take rest. " professor told them.

Clark woke up in the bed he is allocated. He woke up early thanks to the habit in farm. He can see blue furred mutant is sleeping peacefully. Clark heard about the story, how Kurt is chased when he is little and he didn't have his power but only appearance. Then professor gave him sanctuary here and a holowatch which projects a holographic image of young boy around him so he can go to school. Chloe went nuts when she saw the watch. He saw Kitty and Chloe are discussing about that watch.

Today professor mentioned they are gonna measure his powers along with Chloe and Hope.


	10. Clark in Eureka town

Clark along with his father , is going to new town. Clark's father was deputy sheriff of Smallville. Now he is promoted to sheriff but he has to leave the Smallville and has to move to town called Eureka.

No one knows about Eureka. Until seeing order form of his father, even he doesn't know the town. It is a town filled with most intelligent scientists in USA.

Of course a alien is going to town filled scientists is a bad idea. But now Clark doesn't have his powers. He even done blood and dna tests, that came as normal. Of course these are done secretly and apparently he has o+ blood and healthiest man.

After so much discussion and consideration of facts that he will be away from a very advanced machine which thinks it is his biological father and constantly threaten him and he can be away with meteor rocks. Meteor mutants are gonna stopped by government specialist team. Jonathan at last convinced government that meteor mutants are real and they need special team to handle them. Clark without his powers, no help here .

So Clark and his father is going to Eureka. It is more than 15 hour journey and his father thought this will be like road trip. They are taking turns on driving.

Clark is adjusting being normal. Normal means sweaty and tired. Now he is exhausted. This trip took more than 15 hours because of breaks they took. He really need hot shower and good ten hours sleep.

For his fortune, at last he saw the sign. " Welcome to Eureka. " It is neon green light but he doesn't see any wires.

" Dad, we reached Eureka. " Clark told his father.

" Yes. We should ask directions for police station. " Jonathan told.

Clark nodded. He saw kindergarten kid is coming on bike.

He stopped near to him and asked. " Hello, can tell me where sheriff office is? "

The boy stopped and gave them directions. Clark heard him clearly but what surprised him is the books he is having.

ADVANCE CHEMISTRY.

THEORY OF SCIENCE.

" Are these your class books? "

" No. These for my project. " he replied and left.

" Dad, i can imagine how our stay would be like " Clark said to his father. Jonathan laughed.

" Compared to our old life, i guess it won't be worse. "

" i can bet on that. " Clark replied.

Clark drove to police station while looking at surrounding. Eureka looks like small town but very spacious with big houses and very limited people. There isn't much crowded people anywhere. He saw one shopping mall, one restaurant which have considerable amount of people to count. For laundry place, saloon, and other necessaries there isn't any other competition. For each one, one place is available.

Clark saw people talking on mobile phone but it isn't anything like he seen. The mobile phone look like a small two inch metallic rectangular disk. He saw some people going to some place on electric hover board bikes but looks very advanced and they are going faster than normal. Even roads also looks too good without single fracture like it made by something other than normal material. He saw a paper boy distributing papers to every house but what surprised Clark is a robo hand is throwing the paper exactly in basket. Then he saw house lawn is mowing

by machine he never seen, it is burning the excess grass into vapor instead of cutting the grass.

While going he saw a statue of Archimedes and below wrote Eureka. Then he saw a African American boy who looks like he is twelve years may be, writing some complex equations on floor.

" Dad, we escaped from one type of weirdness to get whole new weirdness. " Clark commented.

" I guess so. " Jonathan also wondered by his surroundings.

They reached the police station. It looked normal from outside. Jonathan and Clark entered the station. The station contain two cells but they are not like cell in Smallville. The cell contain some type of digital lock and even cuffs looks like some hitech machinery.

" With what these cells made of ? " Jonathan involuntarily asked.

" Walls made of indestructible concrete and rods made of titanium and nickel alloy. These are test prototypes for hi-tech prisons for military"

a attractive yet very intimidating woman with uniform replied.

" Oh. i am sorry. i am new sheriff of this town . Jonathan Kent. " Jonathan introduced himself.

" Hmm. i am deputy sheriff Jo Lupo. There is little complication with your accomodating. " Jo told him.

" So what happened? " Clark asked.

Jo looked at young man. Jonathan introduced Clark.

" He is my son Clark. "

" Hello " Clark said.

" Last sheriff house is destroyed in explosion. " Jo replied.

When she looked at their faces,

" Ok, half the house is sucked into warm hole. " Jo told them.

" These type of things happen frequently? " Clark asked.

" No, every experiment done with careful surroundings but one scientist done his in his home and went wrong. No one got harmed except the scientist. " Jo explained.

" So what about our stay? " Jonathan asked.

" We arranged temporary stay at ms Barlow house. Use sheriff van, it has all directions of entire Eureka. " Jo gave him keys. Then said " Welcome to Eureka " with smile.

" Dad, worm holes? " Clark expressed his surprise.

" Yeah. i guess it has its own dangers. " Jonathan replied.

The sheriff van looks normal van .

" Clark, follow this van. " Jonathan opened door by pressing button on key chain.

When he opened the door, he saw Eureka touch to this van. In inside it has most costliest interior and rich leather seats. He don't know much about luxory cars but he can guess it is very expensive. He can see it has seat belts and air balloon protection and cuffs for seat to cuff the prisoners. And it has led screen with buttons on it.

After he sat and placed key in its place, led screen came in alive and a voice is heard.

" Hello sheriff. Where do you want to go ? " the voice asked.

" Wow. Hmmm. Ms Barlow house. " Jonathan said loud enough.

The screen showed navigational directions.

" Do you want to drive manually or automatic? " it asked.

" I think manual. " Jonathan replied.

" Switching to manual mode. " he heard voice. " Please put on seat belt and speed limit is 40 miles per hour. "

Jonathan started van, it came alive smoothly without much noise.

Jonathan liked this van, it is running smooth.

" What about music? " Jonathan asked.

" I have 30 thousand songs and live TV for entertainment sheriff. "

" Great. Hit me with some old classic . " Jonathan told then van filled with ear amusing music.

Clark is following his father in his truck. What surprised him is there is no smoke coming from van and very minimal sound.

ms Barlow house is very big five floor apartment. Clark and Jonathan reached the door and pressed door bell. The screen beside bell is activated and a very beautiful woman , who is in her early thirties , is shown and asked.

" Who is this? " that woman asked.

" I am new sheriff and this is my son. " Jonathan replied.

" Yes, i am Beverly Barlow .i am informed that you are coming. Come in. " she pressed a button and door is opened to come in.

When Jonathan and Clark is entering, they saw ms Barlow is coming down from steps. Clark can see she is very attractive woman and wearing sexy dress. She is wearing very white tight V neck cut top which is hinting little cleavage and ash coloured pencil skirt. He can tell she is doing very good effort to maintain her beauty.

" Hello sheriff. " she welcomed with seductive and very practiced voice.

" Hello ms Barlow. Thank you for your help. " Jonathan thanked her.

" Don't mention it mr Kent. It's my job. " she told.

" So you are not scientist? " Clark asked.

" No. i am psychotherapist of this town. Beside that I maintain this house for guests. " she replied. " i am gonna show your rooms. "

Clark and Jonathan followed her. She showed them two rooms.

" These are well equipped rooms for guests. You will be very comfortable here and if you need anything , you can call me. " the way she said, Clark gulped mouthful of air. Beverly smiled at Clark's reaction.

" Thank you ms Barlow. " Jonathan shaked his hand.

" You are welcome. " Beverly replied.

Clark really need shower and he really want to get out of these clothes.

He saw the room. It looks great with modern design. It has a big bed and a reading table and chairs. Clark removed his clothes then he entered bathroom. He never seen this type of bathroom. This is luxory Clark thought.

The bathroom contain very big milk white marble bathtub almost his waist length deep and there is a smooth rock made bench to sit if he wants. and it has numerous buttons and hand held shower head.

There is a side button, when he pressed, from wall, toilet came out.

" You got to be kidding me. " Clark said. After he finished his toilet, he entered the bathtub. It is big to even his large frame. he lay on white surface .He pressed some buttons and started experimenting them. Water started filling the tub both hot and cold and came to his neck. Jet stream of water giving him massage type of sensations, he let out a pleasurable sigh. He guess, he enjoyed the shower for almost hour then he pressed another button and tub filled with bubbles. Then another button, a scented water came and room filled with lavender smell.

At last Clark finished his long bath. There is a fluffy towel. He got out of bathroom then He took the towel and started drying his body. He saw another button , he pressed it then warm air came out of pipe and started drying them.

" I guess I dont need towel. " Clark threw his towel on bed. Then he saw 15 inch led screen came alive on wall then calling sign appeared on wall with sound. Clark touched the green button to attempt the call. For Clark's surprise, the 15 inch screen became video call and it showed Ms Barlow.

" Hello Ms Barlow. " Clark greeted. " Nice room "

" Oh. " Beverly exclaimed. " It's not that I am not enjoying the view. i think you forgot i can see you. " she told him.

That's when Clark realized she can also see him and especially his naked body.

" I am sorry Ms Barlow. " Clark ran to bed to get the towel. The camara followed it's focus on him. Clark can hear her smile for his embarrassment.

Beverly can see Clark face got quite shade of red.

" I am sorry again Ms Barlow. " Clark told after wrapping towel around his waist.

" You haven't done anything to say sorry Clark. And you have really nice body. " she told admiring his body and amused by his discomfort. " No need to be embaressed Clark. You should proud to be yourself and proud of your body. Be comfortable with your nakedness. That builds character. " she replied with showing her knowledge on psychology.

" Hmmm thanks Ms Barlow. i am not ashamed by body but I am little embaressed by this situation. " Clark replied.

" Don't be. It's not your fault. i can guess you don't know this is video call. " she replied.

" Thank you Ms Barlow. Why do you call me? " Clark asked.

" I want to tell you your father left to office and I am leaving too. Your clothes are still in truck. And leave your clothes there. Later we can give to laundry. "

" Thank you. " Clark told.

" There is car for you in parking. If you want to eat, you can go to Vincent's cafe diam restaurant. " she informed.

" Ok Ms Barlow. "

" There is a TV in room too. Press the on button on remote. Now I am leaving. Bye. " she said then screen became dark again.

Clark can't believe there is a phone in wall even with video call. Clark looked around and saw the remote on table. Clark pressed the on button and suddenly the wall in front of him converted to big 100 inch screen. He guess he shouldn't be surprised by this but he is surprised. So he guessed this is the luxory Lex enjoy always.

He surfed through channels and watched some programs. Then he found out the wall can be converted into computer too with touch screen beside TV. Then Clark searched for Eureka town on internet but nothing came. Then there is feature called Eureka search. There he has a information about Eureka. It has long history . It founded after world war 2 because of Einstein who believed scientists are more important than soldiers . He believed they need a isolated place where they can work freely with minimal government influence. Clark thought that is really great idea. He found about the Global network company and the patents it is owned. Almost 90 percentage of patents of entire contry owned by this company and almost every scientist worked for this company only.

Clark thought he is gonna eat something outside. He got his box of clothes from the truck then wore blue tshirt and jeans with red jacket. The front door of the house locked out side. At first Clark don't know what to do then he saw a key card . He opened the door and locked it safely after he came out of the house.

Clark thought about using his truck but he wants see what type of car is there for him.

He enthusiasm reduced to half when he saw the car. It is the only car in the parking space. When he saw in morning, there is more than 5 cars which looks great. But this car is so small and looks like engine attached to old iron box. Looks very old too.

When Clark is seated in car, his almost touching the roof.

" Great " he muttered.

He saw the key at key hole and beside that there is 10 inch LED screen. When he turned the key, the LED screen switched on and a voice is heard from the speaker.

" Hello. i am Lisa. Where do you want to go? "

Clark thought he shouldn't be surprised by voice after everything he seen so far.

" Are you some kind of AI ? " Clark asked.

" Yes. i am here to help you. " it replied.

" Vincent restaurant. " Clark told.

" Do you want to drive or automatic mode ? " the voice asked.

" Automatic " he replied.

" Automatic mode activated. " Clark saw screen is showing map then two points which are representing his place and destination. " Please secure your seat belt around you. " Clark strapped seat belt around him. " We are gonna reach destination exactly in 5 minutes. "

Clark is watching around while car is automatically going. He don't think it is going on by gas. The noise is too low.

Within 5 minutes Clark reached the place.

The place looks like normal restaurant without any fancy decorations but spacious like it can hold more than 100 people. It has chairs and tables like normal restaurant except he doesn't see waiters in uniform. He saw a chubby man who is taking orders and there are two more persons , helping him. The chubby man looks like he is the owner of this, even though he is taking orders from customers. There is not much rush in there.

Clark placed the car on side along with other cars. He took a empty seat. The table in front of him has napkins but he doesn't see any menu .

" Hello , i am Vincent. You must be new here. i never seen you before. " the chubby man asked him with friendly smile.

" Yes. i am new here. New sheriff's son. i am Clark. " Clark shook his hand with him.

" Oh . Your father came here hour ago. So your order ? " Vincent asked him.

" I don't know the menu here. So can you tell me what you have? " Clark tried as polite as possible.

Vincent smiled.

" There is no menu. Just name the item that is available in this world. We can get that for you. " he told proudly.

" Wow. " Clark said out loud . That must be a hell of technology. he thought. Then he remembered he doesn't have much money with him.

" Hmm. i am sorry. But i don't have much money. i guess I have to adjust for cheeper price. " Clark told.

Again Vincent smiled and told.

" You don't need to pay anything. Everything here is free. "

Clark thought nothing surprised him more than this.

" How did you afford all these luxuries ? "

Vincent smiled then explained.

" Most of the things we have are in experimental stages. The car you drove, the synthetic food we create here and so many things are by products of experiments conducted here or some are rejected because of too much cost and simply we are Guinea pigs . Main contribution is funding and they want to create stress less environment for scientists so they can work better. "

" Wow. "

" Yes. That's Eureka for you. " Vincent said and asked. " So order ? "

Clark thought about sometime and finally ordered his favourite.

" Get me biggest and tastiest steak and some Thai food. " Clark ordered.

" Trust me. Eureka never disappoint you. " Vincent said then left.

Clark never tasted this much delicious food in his life. Whatever technology they are using that is wonderful. He has strong appetite and high metabolism. He is eating without concerning about calories.

He thanked Vincent for the food and Vincent offered to show the food processing. Clark never saw this Mach machinery is using in cooking. Automatic crushers, cutters, grillers, mixers and all are part of one big of the things are very advanced and preparing food very fast. The coffee machine is offering more than hundred varieties of coffee and so is tea and other beverages.

Clark went back to Ms Barlow house. Still no one is there. While he is going to his room, he saw some books on book shelf. Most of the books are for psychology and psychotherapy. But there he saw some books.

" 64 sexual positions in indian kamasutra."

" Seduction techniques for women."

" 101 secrets for wonderful sex. "

" Erotic pleasuring secrets of women body. "

Clark surprised by seeing those books along with psychology books. And last one written by Ms Beverly Barlow only.

He took the book and surfed through the pages. The book contain very descriptive explanation for woman body along with woman psychology with many erotic pictures.

He shook his head then closed the book then went to his room. To distract from thoughts, he switched on big TV.

After sometime of mindless entertainment, he heard someone came.

He came out of room and saw Ms Barlow is coming from door.

" Hello Clark. " she greeted him with smile.

" Hi Ms Barlow. " he replied.

" Have lunch? " she asked him. Now she is placing her handbag on table and removed her coat. Her form fitting clothes are elevating her fit body.

" No Ms Barlow. " he replied.

" Great. I am gonna prepare lunch for us. Your father informed me he is not coming for lunch. "

" Oh " Clark responded.

Ms Barlow sat on chair and pressed a button.

" Haa " Clark heard a relaxing moan from her. She looked at Clark.

" It is massaging chair. " she replied. " You can talk to me while sitting on this chair. " she pointed to the chair in front of her.

Clark forgot he stood there and watching. Now he sat on chair. She looks relaxed and enjoying the massage.

" What do you want for lunch? " she asked with closed eyes.

" That won't be necessary Ms Barlow. You don't need to do that for us. And food is free and I can go to Vincent ." Clark told.

" See that is the problem. When food is free. Cooking becomes luxury than chore. Everyday i used to fix quick lunch for myself. Now i have guests so I want do it. I won't hear no for this. " she told.

Clark smiled and replied yes.

" So any suggestions for lunch " she asked.

" No. you are the one wants to cook. So you should decide. " Clark replied.

She opened her eyes and sat straight.

" Cooking never meant for cook. It is for other person. Cook will get pleasure from the satisfaction of customer. That's why Vincent always smiles. " she told him.

" You must be very good psychotherapist. " Clark said.

She smiled. " So ? "

" What are the choices i have? " Clark asked.

" It is not Vincent place. So food options are limited But we have wide range . " she told him.

" May be tuna melt sandwich and apple pie. " he told.

" Don't be shy Clark. Your father told me you have strong appetite. Anything our morning display of you told me that , you should be and you must be working out a lot. " she said with hint of mischievous smile on her face.

Clark remembered his morning show of his naked glory. He never expected a video call that can give you clear video that can cover that much large space. It showed his entire body to her.

" I am sorry for that " Clark awkwardly said.

" Don't be. It is very rare that i have a opportunity to see handsome young man naked." she replied with smile.

" I guess flirting one of your talents too. " Clark said.

" Yes Clark. It is good for health. You should try it too. " she said while looking at him directly in his eyes. He has exceptionally beautiful blue eyes.

" You don't want to flirt with me ? " she asked with smile after she saw him confused and moved uncomfortable.

" No Ms Barlow. " Clark replied.

" You are rude saying like that. Am i not beautiful like your teenage girls? " she showed her artificial hurt in her face. Clark don't know what to say now. Now he is in very difficult situation.

" Not like that Ms Barlow. " Clark said.

" So am I beautiful? " She asked.

Clark looked at her. She is very beautiful and he is getting nany more adjectives in his mind. And two buttons of Her blouse is unbuttoned and showing her ample cleavage also not helping his situation.

" Yes Ms Barlow. You are very beautiful. " Clark said.

" See. It is not that difficult. You should appreciate the beauty Clark especially girls. Telling the girl that she is beautiful is one of the hard things boys always face. Do you know harder thing than that ? " she asked. Clark shook his head as no.

" Telling to the girl you like that you like her. " she told him.

" I guess I should pay fee to you for this session. " Clark tried joke.

She laughed and replied. " You obviously don't know my fee then. You should check for my official website . "

" I will do that. " Clark said.

" So after this distraction, you should still have to tell me what you want for lunch " she asked.

" May be a pot roast and spaghetti with meat balls. " he said finally.

" Great. See no need to shy. Now in evening i have some gym equipment here, if you want to use. i guess you work out a lot."

she said.

" Not really. " he replied.

" Then how did you maintain your body like that ? " she asked.

" I work a lot. Helping my neighbor farmer uncle and I run a lot. " he replied. He is becoming very good at telling lies he thought.

" I am gonna get shower. " she told him then raised from seat.

Clark went to his room and started searching for her in internet.

Clark surprised to know that she is the best at what she do. She even gave therapy sessions to Presidents too. He went to official website of her and saw the fee. His entire properly is not enough to pay her fee for one session. Also she wrote many books both on sex education and psychology.

After some time, he can hear music from outside. He came out and saw Ms Barlow . So entire house is equipped with in built home theater he guessed. She is wearing blue silk gown which came to her thighs and showing her beautiful shaped legs and little V cut on top, revealing her ample cleavage. She left her hair lose, little drops of water dripping from edges of hair. She looked fresh.

" I will prepare lunch. You should go to your room and wait. " she told him.

" I will help. " Clark asked.

" That's not necessary. " she dismissed his help with wave of her hand.

" I insist. i want to see the Eureka style of cooking. " Clark told.

She told and waved him to come with her.

Clark saw the kitchen which looks like a factory than kitchen because of all machines. It is not big as Vincent place but it has enough machines to fool the people that it is not kitchen.

There is fridge which is part of the wall. It is filled with all the items she needed.

" You can store items for years in this fridge with less space because they are frozen. This technology invented for astronomers. " she told him.

First thing is heating the items so they will unfrozen. Clark doesn't have anything to except placing items in machines as per Ms Barlow instructions.

After the preparation of food, both started eating. Clark can see she barely touched the food and she made herself a salad. She is urging him and serving him the food.

" I saw you surfed through my books. Any interesting books? " she asked.

" Looks like all are interesting. " he replied.

" What about the book i wrote ? " she asked.

" I don't know. i didn't read it. " Clark remembered the book and some pictures in it.

Clark saw she is looking at him. And he felt little shy.

" I should break the ice. Are you virgin Clark? " she asked him.

Clark felt like someone hit him with water. He looked at her, there is no hint of mischievous in her face.

Then he replied.

" No. "

" So I guess you are not that much boy scout as I expected. you have sex with your girlfriend . Don't you? " she asked him.

" Not with my girlfriend. " Clark told. A smile appeared on her face and asked.

" I am guessing a juicy story than normal teenage drama. " she said.

Clark smiled but those memories came back to him.

His red kryptonite adventures in metropolis.

" Just one year ago. I run off to metropolis. i am in rebellion stage. Only thing I did was enjoying. Went to exotic clubs and having many one night stands. " he explained.

Even though they are all true , He omitted the details that he actually went to almarac with Maxima, almost became a king of planet. His father has to use jor-el help to get him back.

" So there is a wild side to Clark Kent. " she commented. " Why did you do it? " she asked.

" I was adopted. And my biological father wants me to left my attachments otherwise he is gonna hurt my family and friends. So I snapped and ran to metropolis. " Clark told.

" Hmmm. i am sorry. Now are you okay? " she asked.

" Yes. My biological father finally learned i am not gonna leave my family and friends. " Clark told.

" That's good. Clark i want to offer you a free therapy session today. Are you interested ? " she asked him.

" Why me? " Clark asked.

" Every client who came to me with their problems are gonna talk about their problems and I just talk to them to realize they are not a big problem and they can overcome it. Now what I want to do is new method. To analyze a person and you are a interesting person. "

Clark thought about sometime then replied. He wants see why her session is that much expensive.

" I will do it . " Clark replied.

" Great. Now i want you to read the book i wrote about pleasuring a woman fully before the session starts. "

she told. " That is one of my finest. "

Clark don't know what to say but after some thought he agreed.

" Okay Ms Barlow. " he replied.

" And I will let you know a secret. The pictures of woman, shown in that book are of me. " she revealed the surprise.

Clark almost spit the water, at last moment he controlled by his will power.

Clark almost finished his lunch and Beverly finished long time ago. Clark looked at her, she winked at him playfully.

" Don't worry Clark. i am beyond those foolish inhibitions. You , reading book is vital for my research. " she told and raised from her seat. Clark finished his lunch. Beverly took his plate and hers and walked away. Clark is sure that Little sway in her hips while walking.

Clark went to room along with book. The book is deep and very informative. Every inch of woman body explained with pictures of beautiful woman. The woman face is blurred little. Normally no one can recognize the face but Clark is told that she is Beverly so he recognized her. There are so many naked pictures of her with different positions and different poses including her private parts. Clark can't believe she told him that. Now he is imagining Ms Barlow with every picture and he liked what he is seeing. Clark thought she may like him for a moment but she doesn't show that. It is more like playing with him, teasing him, making him uncomfortable. Like she is enjoying the power over male . Clark thought this is not bad if she has power over him. It took him three hours to read the book and he liked it. It is very good writing style and very much useful. And pictures are extra bonus and extra enjoyment. Now he knows every inch of Ms Barlow body. Then he shook the erotic thought and came out.

Clark saw Ms Barlow is talking to someone in well tailored suit via video call. Looks like she is giving therapy session with him. She saw Clark and signalled him wait outside.

" Nothing is impossible if you want do it willfully. " he heard her.

Clark thought he shouldn't hear their conversation so he waited outside.

After ten minutes, she called him.

" Clark sit comfortably . " she showed him big sofa. " You can lay down if you want " she suggested.

Clark saw she is also lay down on the another sofa. She is wearing very thin loose mini floral gown, her satin robe is laying there beside her on table. The fabric is so thin that it showing her ample body along with nice long legs and braless cleavage. He know she is wearing that on purpose

.

" Clark, now we are gonna start the session. I want you to tell me what you are wearing now with all details. "

Clark thought about for moment then he replied.

" Blue tshirt, jeans pant and black boxers. "

" Nothing else? " she asked.

" No Ms Barlow . "

" Good. Now i want you to remove them all. " she said. Then laughed after seeing his reaction. " You are thinking too much Clark. You have to relax. "

" I know you are doing this for something. I am here to know what this is. " he asked.

she smiled.

" i know you are smart Clark. See people here are either scientists or experts in other field. The people who lived here doesn't have similar problems like outside. Eureka has its own style. Thats why I chose you. "

" I don't think there will be that much different "

" You will see. Now there is a dress there at bathroom. i want you to wear that dress only. " she told.

Clark went to bathroom and he saw sweat shorts and sweat shirt. They are loose but comfy.

Clark came back from bathroom then took his seat on sofa against her.

" I want you to listen carefully . i want you to do exactly same as I saw. "

" Ok Ms Barlow. "

" i want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine a big bed with smell of erotic smell of perfume. Then imagine me naked on the bed and you are on top of me , naked. We are having sex, you are moving on me like bull and entire bed is swinging with your movements . I am screaming with ecstacy and coming again and again . " she telling with husky and very low intense voice then she started moaning.

" Oh Clark kkk , more, oh my god. More please Clark. "

" Now open your eyes. " she said with normal voice.

Clark opened his eyes like he is in trance. He pictured exactly same as she said.

" Are you enjoyed the image ? " she asked then she looked between his legs. There is a tent formed in his shorts and Clark don't have a way to cover that. " i guess I don't need a answer. "

" Are you really pictured me? Or someone else came? " She asked.

" Only you. " Clark replied.

" Hmmm. What about your girlfriend? Why isn't she come to you. Aren't you think her as sexy? "

" Not like that. I like Lana so much. She is very beautiful. I don't know. You told me to think of you only. "

" Yes I did. But when I asked you, normally the thoughts of your girlfriend with that position also linger in corners if imagined her like that atleast once. "

" I guess I never thought her like that. " Clark told.

" I guess you really loved because of the qualities beyond attractiveness. " she said.

Then the session continued for hour. She only concentrated on his concerns in his failed love life and how to deal with them and how to move on from that. Clark has mountains of the questions. She analyzed his problems and giving him suggestions. Clark is very careful that he doesn't want to reveal his secrets. He almost did many times within heated discussion but thank God he doesn't.

In this 2 hour session he learned so much and his thoughts about sexy Ms Barlow and his imagination earlier all left. He really liked the session and he satisfied that she deserves the fee they are paying.

" Now I want know why you did earlier. " Clark said.

" Why Clark? "

" I just want know. Otherwise I have to think as you attracted to me." Clark said playfully.

" May be. You are a very handsome young man. "

" I want to learn the real truth please. " Clark asked.

" You said the magic word. The real reason is even with all these distractions and sexy thoughts, i want to know you still concentrate on session. i want to know i am that good at this or not. " she told him.

" You are really good at this Ms Barlow. " Clark told.

" Thank you Clark. Now i will show you the gym which you never seen before like this. Get ready. " she told him.

Clark changed to gym workout clothes . He is wearing tight tshirt and shorts while Ms Barlow

is wearing sport bra and dolphin shorts.

She took him in car. The gym looked like normal ground with weird equipment. All he is looking are small to big glittering rods with some digits.

" They are working based on gravity. You can choose desired weights that are suitable for you. " Ms Barlow explained.

Clark doesn't see many people here only 5 young people, 3 boys and 2 girls and she explained the reason. " Many people in here are too busy researching and ignore their health even i am constantly telling them good physical health is key for good mental health. "

Clark smiled at seeing that many people turned their heads seeing Ms Barlow in her tight dress. But she knows women are looking at Clark's wonderful physic.

At first Clark is given a band. Clark wore it around his wrist. Ms Barlow explained it will monitor him. Clark took one rod which is so light. The metal is smooth and shiny with easy grip. He saw number zero on that. Then he increased the number and felt the weight of rod is increasing as per numbers.

Clark tried weights, treadmill, skipping. Skipping rope is attached to two rods and when he adjusted the length of rope and said start, the rope started circling, only thing he has to do is jumping.

When they finished the workout, Clark saw the calories he burned and his blood pressure and suger levels and his stamina and physical age in the wrist band. Both Clark and Ms Barlow are fully covered with thin sheet of sweat.

Jonathan came to dinner with surprise.

" Clark, this is latest model, as per Henry. " Jonathan told his son, giving him a hoverboard.

Henry is the genius scientist, Jonathan met today.

Clark is impressed by the hoverboard.

It is bright silver color with single wheel.

" Here is the manual. It's maximum is 100 miles. But advices to max 20 miles. " Jonathan told him.

Clark read quickly the manual. It has advanced sensors and act accordingly user's feet. It's battery lasts for 1000 miles once charged. Without power you can use it as skating board.

" Thanks Dad. " Clark said.

" I got you admission in school. You have to join tomorrow. " Jonathan told.

" Ok Dad. i made this dinner today. " Clark informed showing roasted chicken and mashed potatoes and some salads.

" Wow, tastes great Clark. " Jonathan complimented.

" It's easy Dad. The kitchen of Ms Barlow's makes everything easy. " Clark replied.

" Once again Thank you for your hospitality Ms Barlow. " Jonathan told her.

She smiled. " Call me Beverly Jonathan. i don't like formalities. Clark is good company to keep. No trouble at all. " she told him.

" Mr Fargo told me, he is working on my accommodation. It will take another two days. " Jonathan told.

" It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want. " she replied.

After finishing dinner, Clark and Jonathan went to their rooms.

In her room, Beverly is talking to a hologram of a old man. He looks like fifties.

" Traveler is here. From now on his safety is my only priority. " Beverly said to that holographic image.

" I know you are capable of doing this job. Kal-el future is key to survival of mankind. "

" Thank you master. " she told and hologram is disappeared.

Clark used hoverboard to school. It is first time using this type of transportation and he have to say he enjoyed. There is nothing he has to do except using his feet to guide the way.

The school is lot bigger than he expected. More than 500 acres. As usual there are many types of students and there are many groups of people sitting on school ground and chatting.

When he passed them on the way, he heard some of conversations. Everyone is talking about some advanced theory of science or something else. One is talking about Einstein theory of relativity and he is just 10 year old. Looks like there are classes from kindergarten to highschool.

Clark has to reach the principal office. Clark reached one person who looks like his age.

" Hi " Clark greeted.

" Hi " the boy said.

" I am new sheriff son. I am Clark. Can you tell me where to find principal office. "

" Oh, i am Taylor. Follow me, i will take you there. " he said. He also has hoverboard with him.

" Thanks. " Clark said.

On the way Clark saw some of the cheerleaders. At least there are some sports here. They looks attractive with short cheerleading dresses.

" What they cheer for? " Clark asked them.

" There is a game called who is brainiac . It is complex game of puzzles and some of science and projects combined. Only genius play them. They cheer for them. "

" Genius? " Clark asked.

" In this school, we have two types people. Genius who are children of scientists and normal whose parents are not scientists. " he explained.

" So I am normal then. " Clark said.

Clark passed the cheerleaders, they are talking about quantum physics and looks like they are in heated discussion.

" This is new level of weird. " Clark said.

" I guess, for you Eureka is different. " Taylor said. " i am also normal . My father is working on recycling division. Mainly machinery operating."

" So how long you are here? " Clark asked.

" For seven years. It is total change for me. Even though living between the people with more than 140 IQ is little difficult but still it has its own advantages. "

" Like? " Clark asked.

" There is no bullying and ragging for starters. There is not much homework but so many projects which you can choose. There are so many fun subjects if you want to study like science of comics, artificial intelligence, Scientology. "

" What did you choose? " Clark asked.

" How can anyone choose other than science of superheroes. It is like researching the possibility and practicality of superheroes and their powers. Isn't it wonderful."

" Scientology ? " Clark asked.

" Explaining scientific theory of religious beliefs. i saw Mr Taggort almost created Santa Claus using mini rockets and 3d holographic images. "

" That's wonderful. "

" You have to wait this christmas to see that. i bet he perfected it. There are so many fields to choose from. Genius class always choose more than 3 fields to research and normal ones always took only one and they enjoy. That's the beauty of being normal. There is no pressure on us and there is no competition for us unless if you want to compete with genius class. "

While going Clark saw Taylor is looking at a attractive girl who passing by.

" Hi Lilly . " Taylor greeted her. It is obvious that he liked her.

" Hello Taylor. " she responded friendly.

" He is Clark. New admission, sheriff son. " Taylor introduced Clark to her.

" Hi, Lilly. "

" Clark. " Clark shook hand.

" Lilly , today we are gonna research warrior angel's angel's breathe. " Taylor said.

" I know. I know you are biggest fan of warrior angel , i am also a fan. But you are too much Taylor. " she laughed.

" I am sorry. i am excited. " he said. " I am gonna show him principal office and meet you. "

Clark and Taylor turned after saying bye to her. Clark had a feeling that he is seeing himself and Lana in Taylor and Lilly.

" I guess you like her. " Clark said.

" Yeah. She is genius class. But she is funny and she likes superheroes and of course beautiful. She different from others. "

" Why don't ask her out ? " Clark asked.

" I will , eventually. " he said.

He is definitely like me with Lana he thought.

Then they reached the corridor.

" Go along this way, you will find principal office. " Taylor told and left.

Clark placed his hoverboard in his bag and walked.

He knocked the door,

" May I come in ? " Clark asked politely.

" Yes, you must be Mr Kent. " the principal is 50 year old man with suit.

" Yes " Clark nodded.

" i am John Smith. I have everything ready for you to join school. "

" Thank you Mr Smith. "

" We only need your picture. Stand there . " he pointed Clark .

Clark stood before a PC. With a flash of light, his picture is taken.

" This is your equipment. "

Clark saw a tablet which looks no tablet he ever seen. It must be Eureka invention.

" It has map of this school, syllabus and every project. All the information about this school. Your pictures iz fed in our server. From now on you are officially student. Every door and equipment in this school can accessed by you via your face. They all use face recognition software. "

Clark nodded at their information.

" Today you can attend any class you want and tomorrow you have to decide which are you gonna take. Some common subjects are mandatory for all students. " She explained the procedure.

Clark switched on the tablet, first it scanned his face then it showed the message.

" Welcome to Mr Clark Kent. "

Clark smiled at looking that. He saw so many icons showing various things.

He opened the schedule of his then map of school .

His first one is biology. And it is starting within 10 minutes. Clark reached the class. There are more than 30 students are there and every student's table contain a computer and headphones and some pad. Clark recognized Taylor and waved hi. Taylor said something to boy beside him then the boy raised to give seat between them.

Clark switched on computer and as usual the webcam scanned his face then showed samething as his tablet.

" Welcome to Clark Kent. "

Clark saw Taylor is writing something on digital pad. Clark wrote his name using digital pen on that screen. So it is hi-tech notebook. Taylor explained him that whatever you wrote will be stored in servers and you can access it from anywhere using your face as password.

In minutes the big screen before all students is turned on and he saw a professor is giving lecture to them. The voice clarity is amazing and Clark thought the professor must be highly qualified because he never felt biology lecture be this interesting. Taylor explained mandatory subjects will taught by online lectures only and if they have any doubts, there is a teaching assistant who is their senior , will help them. Clark saw Taylor is pointing at a boy is looking at them. And if they have any doubts, he is clarifying them. Clark wrote necessary important notes on pad, after he pressed convert, the written notes are converted to typed word doc and Clark saved it.

Only two mandatory subjects are there today and remaining classes are optional and another two classes are mandatory projects.

Clark browsed through all the projects available for him and all the optional subjects. Then he selected artificial intelligence, astronomy and advanced space research , advanced robotics.

He wants to understand how jor-el works so he chooses artificial intelligence.

He is alien so astronomy and space is very tempting for him.

Who isn't like robotics? So he chooses that one too.

Clark can choose more if he wants. He decided he will do that within time. For now these are enough. The projects included Advanced AI machine that can be used for house hold chores and other one is space telescope.

When he lose his powers, he is nowhere near thought that his future can be like this. One day experience of the school so far is amazing he thought. Taylor is one friend he have for now and he introduced some of normals. Everything so cool for now. And Clark is doing AI machine project with Lilly. She said she will help him do project if he interested. And Taylor joined the project. Now three are doing that project. The telescope project, he is doing solo with help of teacher assistant.

After school, he visited sheriff office and chatted with his father and deputy sheriff. His dad told him there is little fire accidents because of their experiments , other than that there is nothing is going on. Clark thought his father is enjoying Eureka so far.

It is two days continuous in Eureka and felt like they came so far from small town Smallville to this Eureka.

Today they are going to their new home. Mr Fargo came to Ms Barlow house to inform Jonathan that the house is ready.

" Beverly, we are very thankful for your hospitality and generous kindness. " Jonathan shook her hand.

" Thank you for everything Ms Barlow, especially therapy session. " Clark told.

" If need anything regarding this matter, you can come to this house anytime you want Clark. Take care. These are for you. " Beverly gave him a package.

Clark saw beautifully packed gift and looked at her.

" These are some of the books for you and These will help you shape your mind and your destiny. " she kissed him on cheek and placed the package in his hands.

" Thank you Ms Barlow. That's very kind of you. " Clark told .

In this two days, Jonathan did some changes to the truck. Now it is running on non polluted battery power and engine looks like very advanced rocket engine. Now it is smooth to drive but Jonathan didn't add any AI features to the truck. While Jonathan and Fargo is driving car, Clark is following them on truck with their luggage.

Clark stopped when he saw the car is stopped.

" Welcome sheriff. Welcome to the house of future. " Clark can clearly saw excitement and pride in his eyes.

Clark and Jonathan are not impressed because only thing they saw is a old red painted thick iron like door without even any locking mechanism and it can be opened by both sides using handle of door.

Fargo opened the door, there is steps to go lower.

" Is it underground bunker? " Clark asked.

" Yes , before I modified, it is underground bunker. " Fargo replied.

Clark is wondering what modifications he has done to this underground bunker.

They reached shiny door, probably coated with that colour, metal looks like strong.

" Titanium reinforced with concrete, built to stand nuclear explosion. Entire house covered with this material. " Fargo explained.

Clark and Jonathan are amazed by this first thing. And they are not expecting this and eager to see what this house is holding more.

" Sarah open the door. " Fargo called.

Clark wondered if there is anyone in house like maid. The door is opened automatically and Clark saw no-one inside.

" Sarah lights on. " Fargo said and entire house is filled with lights.

" This is your house sheriff . " Fargo announced happily.

Clark is looking at this big house with wonder. The hall is looking big with metal table and chairs. The house has stairs, that mean it has two floors.

" Who is Sarah? " jonathan asked.

" Sarah is the programmed AI, that gonna run this house. " Fargo replied.

" I am Sarah. Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat. In short Sarah. Welcome home sheriff. "

A female voice is heard.

" Everything you want can be provided here by Sarah. " Fargo said. " Sarah beer "

Part of wall is turned and showed a glass and tap. The tap is filling glass with beer.

Jonathan took that and drank. It is good he thought.

" Everything you need, Sarah will provide. It can do all house hold chores. "

Then Fargo showed them rooms one by one. Every room is looked rich and filled with technically advanced machinery. When he showed bathroom, jonathan can't help but say

" Now , you are showing off. "

Clark also never thought bathroom can be this luxurious. It has shower,tub, steam baths. Aside from that sonic feature that took just 1 minute to bath without using water.

" Now I gonna leave sheriff. Bye "

While he is leaving, Clark got a doubt.

" I have a doubt Mr Fargo. This house is so fancy, why it is vacant all these days? " Clark asked.

Fargo gave a look then left.

Clark and Jonathan understood.

" We are human guinea pigs. " Jonathan said.

" Sheriff, Do you need anything? " Sarah asked.

" No. " Jonathan replied while surprised by Sarah.

" Mr Clark Kent , What about you? " Sarah said with her emotion less voice.

" No Sarah. Just call me Clark. " Clark told.

" Okay Clark. " she replied.

Clark and Jonathan came out to get their luggage from truck.

" Dad, Are we really gonna stay here after our experience with previous AI? " Clark asked while remembering Jor-el.

" I know Clark. But Sarah is not Jor-el. " Jonathan replied.

" But still I little worried about all this. " Clark told.

" So what we are going to do? " Jonathan asked.

" I don't know. " Clark is thinking that judging Sarah by Jor-el actions are felt foolish but still this is little unnerving.

" Son, Don't you want to stay here? " Jonathan thought it is entirely up to Clark's decision.

" Sarah is entirely new program and I guess , living with Sarah may give us any idea how to deal with Jor-el AI. I think it may help my study too. " Clark said.

" Then what's the problem? " Jonathan asked.

" It feels like getting back worst memories of Jor-el. i just feel worry i guess. " Clark expressed his feelings.

Jonathan smiled.

" Don't worry. i think episode of Jor-el is finally behind us. Now you are normal human being, And it is not everyday that we will get to live in house of future. " Jonathan said.

" Yes Dad. We are gonna live here from on. " Clark said.

For Clark and Jonathan's surprise, there is a tunnelled transport system to move the luggage automatically without any man power, only need to give Sarah instructions.

Then Sarah neatly arranged everything using automatic robotic systems that is part of her.

" Mr Kent and Clark, i am glad that I am having company after all these years. " they heard Sarah voice.

" Do you have emotions too? " Clark asked with surprise.

" Yes Clark. Mr Fargo installed basic artificial emotions in my core program to make me respond more accurately to human beings. " Sarah replied.

" Oh great. I want to take a nap before lunch . " Clark went to upstairs to his room.

" What do you want me to prepare for lunch? " Sarah's robotic voice, they heard.

" Make some sandwich, anything with meat and fish. I will take a nap too. " Jonathan told and went to his room.

Clark and Jonathan is getting used to live the artificially living and talking house. Till now the experience is great so far.

They have some funny experiences too. One time Jonathan came late and Sarah didn't let him into house until he say sorry and told him to inform earlier next time. Whole time Clark is laughing and watching.

Clark and Jonathan always say thank you to her after she done any job. Otherwise she will talk like she is not in mood.

One time Clark told Sarah that she is like sister to him and she liked. Then Clark also named her Sarah Kent and she said that she is very happy and she made them special dinner with cake and lasagna with artificial fireworks.

" Dad, i am genius. " Clark told like it is a bad thing.

" Of course you are genius Clark. " Jonathan don't know why his son is mentioning this now.

" It is not like that Dad. Today there is a IQ test , this is the result. "

Clark handed over cover to his father.

Jonathan opened the cover and saw the result that showing 137.

" 137 score. Is this means you are genius ? " Jonathan never had to take IQ test but he is pretty sure that this is ordinary.

" 137 IQ score is considered average Mr Kent. " Jonathan and Clark heard the voice of Sarah.

Jonathan looked at his son like Clark have a explanation to give.

" I have a IQ of 137 because I cheated. " Clark can tell Jonathan is not happy that his son cheated.

" Sarah, can you give me IQ test? " Clark asked his house.

" Absolutely Clark. "

" Now watch. " Clark seated before computer screen and test is begun.

" Your test score 212. That means you are super intelligent. "

Jonathan mouth fell open.

" Then how did you get 137 before? " Jonathan is surprised that Clark is one of the geniuses in world. Now he felt little sad that he may holding Clark's potential.

" I intentionally lowered my score. I am considered as a normal in school because I am your son. And I don't want to raise any suspicion regarding my birth. " Clark explained to his father.

" I am very happy that my brother is one of the top 10 geniuses in this town. Mr Fargo probably check my system if there are any errors in my test. " Jonathan and Clark actually can heard happy filled voice. But Jonathan detected something else.

" How can Fargo will know? "

" Mr Fargo monitors me and everything going on in this house. " Sarah replied with normal mechanical voice.

" That . . . " Jonathan want to say something but he stopped looking at his son. He may police officer but he raised his son as not to swear.

Clark saw his father is calling Fargo. Within ten minutes Fargo knocked the door.

" Is it true, you are monitoring everything in this house ? "

Fargo never saw sheriff this angry and he gulped air with nervous.

" Mr sheriff i can explain. " Jonathan looked at him like he is waiting.

" Sarah is ongoing project. I have to make constant changes to improve like upgrading computer software. " Fargo know he done wrong. He should inform them before. " I am sorry sheriff. "

" Fargo, we can't stay here , knowing that every single moment is being watched. " Jonathan decided. They sometimes have a discussion about his son and his alien origin. He can't risk that secret is being out, especially in the town of scientists.

" Sheriff, don't leave. " Sarah voice is heard.

" i am sorry Sarah. i don't have any other choice. " Jonathan stated.

" Sheriff, then we can do something. i will remove all the recorded data and from now on you are the owner of this data. I can set password to your DNA. So without you i can't see any recordings. I can monitor Sarah functionality and if there is anything I need i will call you. " Fargo gave the idea.

Jonathan looked at Clark. Clark know they are taking risk but he is not a alien anymore. Only problem here is invasion of privacy. Now that is solved he guess , he doesn't want to leave and he really like Sarah unlike Jor-el.

After Clark and Jonathan are discussed, they agreed to stay in house.

" Sarah, change the owner of monitor files from me to Jonathan Kent. Set password to his DNA and voice. " Fargo said.

" New change confirmed. " Sarah replied. Jonathan felt like he is scanned .

" Need voice confirmation. Jonathan Kent say something. " Jonathan heard Sarah.

" Hello Sarah. "

" Voice data password is set. "

Clark is hiding his IQ and he is behaving like he is normal in school , even though with help of Sarah , he is doing extra projects in his house.

" Mr Fargo " Clark met Fargo in cafe diam.

" Hi Clark. How is Sarah now? " Fargo is eating burger with unknown combination between bread.

" Good. I want to work on the project Sarah with you. " Clark asked. " AI is one of my project in school. "

" Sorry Clark. Sarah is not like regular AI, it has emotions and feelings. It is practically my creation. You can't work on that. You don't have any experience and you are neither scientist nor done any projects . " he continued his eating.

" I know Mr Fargo but I really like to learn about Sarah and you can teach me. " Clark know understanding Sarah may help understanding Jor-el actions.

" No Clark. "

" What if I make a deal? "

" i don't think you have a deal that can convince me. "

" I can take you to meet Sarah Michelle Geller. " Clark smiled seeing Fargo's burger fell from his hands.

" No way " Fargo is big fan of her. He gave Sarah to Buffy version of Sarah voice. He really wanted to gave her real voice.

" Yes Mr Fargo. Tell me , can we have a deal. " Clark know Fargo will agree.

" Yes. " Fargo ordered another burger.

It took Clark one week to fulfill the deal. Clark called Lex and asked the favour. Lex surprised first by Clark's request then Clark explained it is for a friend and bet. Lex made it happen in one week.

Fargo and Clark met Sarah Michelle Geller and it is comical experience, seeing Fargo reaction watching real Sarah. Fargo recorded her voice. With help of Fargo, Clark successfully changed Sarah voice to Sarah Michelle Geller voice.

As usual Clark

is going to school on his hover board. Even though only three thousand people are living, eureka is bigger than expected. Most of adults are leaving from house to work, most of them are using cars. Even though theose cars look old, he know those have some serious high technology within them. Then Clark see 5 identical looking men in forties are leaving from on hover board . Clark know that one is Carl. Everyone calls them Carl. Clark don't know how many of them are there. Sometimes he see 5, sometimes 7. They are failed experiment in cloning, now they are rapidly aging. Clark waved them hi.

Then Clark moved forward , he saw Lilly with her headphones on , walking. Clark got warning bells in head when he saw a truck moving towards her even though red light is on. He looked at driver and he saw the driver placed his hand on his chest, pain is evident in his face. He must be having heart attack Clark thought.

Clark moved fast on his hover board, he accelerated the hover board until he reached her. He reached her nick of a time, pushed her away. But the truck hit him on side , he felt one or two ribs are broken.

" Clark. " he heard Lilly voice and that's the last thing he remember before he lost consciousness.

Clark woke up, looked at woman in her thirties , wearing white coat .

She smiled when she looked at him.

" Finally you woke up Clark. i am doctor Sally Aston. "

" How is Lilly? " Clark don't know he is stopped her from accident or not.

" She is fine thanks to you. That is a brave thing you did. " she called nurse. " Let them in. "

Clark saw Jonathan, Taylor, Lilly came in.

Jonathan is talking to doctor.

" How is he doctor? "

" Don't worry. He will be fine two weeks. He cracked two ribs. Thanks to the accelerated heal tissue i injected in his body will doing its work. "

Clark thought that must be one of inventions in Eureka.

" Thank you doctor. " Clark heard Jonathan.

" You will be fine son. " Jonathan smiled. " You did great thing but foolish. "

" I am sorry Dad. i thought I am gonna escape too. "

Clark told. " How long I passed out? "

" five hours. Taylor and Lilly are waiting for you all this time. "

Jonathan backed so Taylor and Lilly came front.

" These are for you." Taylor and Lilly gave him bouquets.

" Thanks. " Clark said.

" Now you are hero Clark. Lilly never left the hospital for minute. " Taylor told him.

" Thank you Clark. i can't believe I almost died. If you are not there, i don't know what gonna happen. Thank you Clark. " she kissed him on his cheek. " You are my hero. "

Clark is in hospital for two days, then he came to his house but still he glued to bed only. Sarah has nurse mode in her so she is acting as nurse to Clark.

" Clark, your breakfast. " Clark heard Sarah voice. A table with breakfast in it , automatically came to him. Clark can feel his bed is raising to give support to his back while he is trying sit.

" Thank you Sarah. " Clark said but sarcasm is evident in his voice. He appreciated Sarah help but this is too much. He can feel he is healing and he can walk and sit but She is treating him like he forgot how to sit and eat. She became too emotional when he met accident . There must be something to do with emotional programming.

" Do you want me to turn on TV? " he heard Sarah voice.

" OK "

Clark is giving voice commands to change channel by channel until he is bored.

" Let's see some news channels. " Clark said and Sarah switched the channel to Eureka local channel.

The channel is showing what's going on in Eureka. It mentioned new discoveries and new policies . Then he see the news item about himself too.

" Sarah, i am in news. " Clark is reading the news, it is telling how he saved Lilly life. And wishing him quick recovery.

" Yes. What you have done is very brave and heroic. " Sarah voice is little different Clark detected.

" Ohh Sarah, you are proud of me . Aren't you. "

" Of course. " Sarah told.

" Thank you. " Clark is reading further and there is a another news article about Lilly.

" A Superhero in Eureka. " is heading. A photo of man in white costume , his eyes and nose are covered with mask, he is smiling.

As per news, automatic driving program suddenly is stopped and while crossing the road, Lilly almost hit by ten cars but this man in white costume came so fast that everyone saw white blur and saved her. He is fast as per news.

The reason for failing of functionality of cars is still unknown.

Clark read the news and he felt strange. And he doesn't know why, there must be connection between that superhero and this failure of cars.


	11. Kryptonian Intersect2

" Hi Clark " Sarah kissed Clark on lips. Clark is still finding everything is weird but as usual Sarah kiss is wonderful. They are in college.

" Hi " he said after ending the kiss. " Sarah, i came to a decision. "

Sarah linked her arm with Clark, Clark can see, he is getting many jealous looks from boys.

" What's that? "

" I can't do this. i don't want to put my parents lives in constant risk. "

Sarah don't know what to do if Clark refused to cooperate with them.

" So what do you want to do? " Sarah asked.

" I will move out from the house. i will take a room near the college , far from my parents. " Clark thought about this, when he found spyware everywhere in house. He can't do this if government is gonna watch every move of him and his parents. So he needs privacy so he first needs take those spyware from his house. If he move out from house then they gonna take those secret cams and audio device.

" You know we done so much to create a perfect cover being your neighborhood. Now we are gonna do it again. " Sarah can tell Clark is right. It is going to be good for Kents if Clark maintain little distance from them.

" I don't think it would be that much hard to NSA and CIA. " Clark smiled.

" So where do you want to move ? "

" I saw old building near college, it is actually full of old retired people only. No one suspects there is CIA agent gonna live there. And no one will disturb us and suspect us. I talked to owner, he is happy that I am taking lease. It is old and needs little work to make it livable. " Clark checked the building, it is not crowded and people who live are merely ten old couples. He can sneak out of the building without anyone noticing.

" That's very thoughtful of you Clark. " Sarah squeezed his hand.

It is perfect. CIA can do the repairs to the room and they can install everything in new room.

Clark moved out of the house in Smallville. The house is not has two rooms with hall and TV and couch with chairs. There is a balcony , which he can sneak in. He quickly glanced and saw many spyware are installed. He has to appreciate the government that the house is changed so much so quickly, almost looks like new with all painting neat decorations that are hiding the spyware.

The only person who knows he has intersect in head, other than his parents , is Chloe. She told him that he is taking big risk but she appreciated his reason for doing this. He is the best person to protect the intersect.

Sarah came to Clark's new apartment.

" For a man who fought so hard to not to leave your parents, you moved out so quickly. " Sarah saw old couple from other end of Clark's house are looking at them. She kissed him on lips to ensure that she is his girlfriend.

Clark flustered by Sarah kiss. He guess he should be used to this fake kisses. Still every kiss is wonderful.

" i am moving out from house but not permanently. And I can see them and call them anytime i want. i don't think it is possible if I go to government custody. " Clark is arranging his luggage. Sarah opened the box, she saw box is full of framed photos. She placed the photos on table. She saw 12 year old Clark with his parents, he is with Chloe, alone photo of Lana and last one is he is with his dog. He is looking very happy and purity in his smile.

" Don't you miss your parents? "

" Of course. But it is necessary step. " Clark is arranging his books and laptop. " i guess it is my first step to new life. "

" Your life is changed when you got intersect in your head. "

Clark smiled at Sarah " Sometimes we can't control our destiny. " his words felt strange to his. Jor-el always say he can't escape from his destiny but he denied but now he is saying same thing.

" So when are you gonna move here? " Clark asked Sarah.

" Wait until tomorrow. Just below your house. "

Sarah and Casey are moved to the new apartment exactly below Clark's apartment. When Sarah went to his house, he is not there but his door is opened. She looked around then she heard Clark from opposite house.

" Hi, i heard Clark. " Sarah reached the house. There is no one but old woman who is in her sixties.

" Oh, he is fixing our pipe. You are? " old lady got wrench in her hand.

" I am Sarah . Clark's girlfriend. "

" Come on in. i am Jules Stile " she invited. " I will give him this. " she pointed the wrench.

" Don't worry. i will give it to him. " Sarah took the wrench but Clark came out of room saying.

" No need for wrench Mrs Stile. i twisted and turned then water is stopped. " Clark actually used his heat vision to close the loose connection.

Sarah looked at Clark, he is wearing tight tshirt and jeans and completely drenched in water. The tshirt glued to his skin, revealing his perfect muscular body.

Clark looked at Sarah, smiled.

" Thank you son. You are very nice young man. " old lady gave him towel.

" No need Mrs Stile. i will go to my room. " Clark took Sarah hand. " Shall we go. " she nodded.

" Clark, i want to show you something. "

Clark looked Sarah, she is wearing white sheer top with red floral skirt, with little make up, she looks like she is beautiful college girl even though she is older. When she say like that, Clark mind went to the places, it shouldn't went when they are faking.

" No one here Sarah. We don't need to act as couple. "

At first, Sarah didn't get what he is telling, then she recalled what she did say, smiled.

" It's not like that. Come with me. "

Sarah took him to her room. Clark saw house and easily can tell , there is a teenage girl is living. It has flowers, posters of cute dogs and painted with pink.

" So Casey is okay with all this? "

" No, that's why he is your next door neighbor. "

" So you can spy on me 24 hours. " Clark is understanding what he is getting into.

" It is for your own good Clark. " Sarah seriously replied then squeezed his hand to assure him.

" Now come with me. " Sarah opened a door which led to a stair case.

The stairs led Sarah and Clark to a big room . The room filled so many shelves and cupboards and in middle there is big computer equipment that surely make Chloe jealous. Opposite

is a large LED monitor. Casey is already there, looking like waiting for them.

Sarah switched on the monitor using remote. Clark saw a small woman who looks like she is in her fifties and a tall African American man. Both are wearing black business suits.

" Hello director Graham, general Diane. " Sarah greeted them.

" Agent Walker, agent Casey. Mr Kent "

Clark looked at them.

" How did you get all this into building without knowing the owner? " Clark raised doubt.

" Government bought entire building. " Sarah replied with low voice.

" Oh " Clark surprised. " i guess I don't have to pay rent. One good thing happened being intersect. " Clark joked. Except Sarah, no one smiled and Casey just grunted.

" Don't worry Mr Kent. We are sure cut the rent from your salary. " general Diane said. Clark sure she tried to be funny, he thought she atleast should change from serious expression.

" I am getting salary too. i thought I am doing it free. " Clark looked at Sarah. She nodded as yes.

" Mr Kent, i am sure you have many doubts and you can ask agent Walker or agent Casey. Now we should discuss what we are gonna do from now on with this situation. " director Graham look pointed to Clark.

" We expected the intersect to be a trained agent and especially agent Swan. Now she gone rogue and she sent intersect to Mr Kent. We have to know the reason. We need to find about agent Swan and her connections as quickly as possible. " general Diane said.

" Agent Swan is highly trained agent and I don't think we are gonna find it that easily. Only connection we know so far is fulcrum. " Sarah replied.

" What is fulcrum? " Clark asked but before anyone tell Clark got flashes .

fulcrum is a private terrorist organisation that is almost as big as government agency. It has highly talented and trained people with them and almost 90 percentage of terrorist crimes are result of this organisation only.

" I guess now you know what fulcrum is " Sarah guessed . Clark nodded.

" From now on you three are team. Your main mission is fulcrum. " stated director Graham.

All three nodded. Then the screen went blank.

" Wow, it is all like high spy movie. Now what should I do? "

Sarah started undressing in front of them so is Casey. For a moment Clark don't know what is happening then Sarah revealed a form fitting training top and shorts underneath of the dress.

" We train. But you should check the information about fulcrum in the files. "

Sarah already started punching the punching bag while Casey is shooting the targets with ear mufflers on.

Clark opened the computer, as soon as he saw a logo on computer, he flashed and he got password.

" Wow " Clark thought.

Clark is surfing through the photos of fulcrum one by one. He is getting continuous flashes while looking at them.

Then he moved search for Patricia Swan. Only thing that came in screen is her id as agent of CIA. But for Clark that is enough. He is bombarded by the images of Patricia related images in his head.

Patricia Swan is very talented and intelligent like her father. She done many successful missions and she top agent of CIA. She is recruited when she is in school, at age of 15. She is highly trained, very dangerous.

Then Clark started thinking, why she sent him intersect and she doesn't have contact with his father for many years. She must learned about him from his father and she probably know fully about him.

Clark is not a person, judging people just by report. He want to meet her. He wants to hear her side of story.

Clark got a new phone that cannot be tracked for communication . But Clark don't trust the government so they probably tracking his phones too. Clark is sneaking from building to meet his parents everyday.

" Sarah. "

the girl who called Sarah is her friend Cathy. Sarah made some friends in college and one is Cathy.

Sarah turned to see Cathy.

" We know Clark and you are seeing each other but I am getting vibe that he is getting distant from you. " Sarah is very careful maintaining their cover. But what triggered Cathy she doesn't know.

" Why do you think that? "

" I never saw Clark is kissing you for once. "

" That's not true. " Sarah and Clark are kissed several times to project their relationship. " We kissed many times. You saw too. "

" Yes but everytime you only kissed him and he returned it. But i never saw he is kissing you. And I never saw he took you to romantic date. We are in college. It is not time to take things slow. "

Sarah thought about that and that's true. If they continue like this, their cover won't last much longer.

" You are not good at this fake relationship Clark. "

Sarah is in Clark's room and she wants to discuss the problems.

" You always hesitate to even touch me. Then how did people will think we are girlfriend and boyfriend. "

" I never thought we have to do more. i mean we kiss and hang out almost everyday. "

" That's not what I meant. Now we finished dating for almost two weeks. Still we still at beginning. " Sarah told him.

" May be they think we are taking slow. " Clark offered.

" That won't work. We are in college. Things should move fast and I have a plan. "

Clark has bad feeling about this.

" We are gonna have double date with my friend Cathy and his boyfriend. "

Clark and Sarah discussed how to behave to give impression that they are real boyfriend and girlfriend.

Next day evening, Cathy came with her boyfriend Ronald Ross. Cathy know Sarah and Clark lived in same building, she thought it felt too clingy but she never mentioned. She wore light yellow strapless dress with make up to impress Ron. She knows her dress is revealing too much of her cleavage and leg but his look on his face when he saw her is worth it she thought. And she has to look good because Sarah is much prettier than her and usually she got lots of attention .

Ron is just rich college boy who is just wanted to have a fun with girlfriend. He likes Cathy because she puts effort and she is fun to having around. Now the dress , she is wearing is worth it to agree with having double date and booking limo. They already made out in limo as for starters. Today he planning to have his lucky day with Cathy but he thought having double date is little hurdle.

Sarah selected cocktail chiffon long dress that can hide her gun hostlers and all other weapons in her dress. She held her hair in bun and added japanese style two long needles to the bun of hair. She put on light make up on to give an impression that she is really interested in date.

Date finished with movie and dinner. Sarah really enjoyed this fake date. She never had college life , now she is having even though she is little older than other students. Main one reason is Clark. She never thought she is gonna like a boy shy and slow type of guy.

Clark really have fun in date. He first time kissed Sarah before she kissed him. The movie is a romantic comedy, he saw Sarah cried at end. That really made him laugh. A big bad spy like her , he never thought she is gonna cry at end of romantic comedy. The dinner is fun and Cathy and Ron are nice people. They had many heavy make out sessions through out the date for his discomfort. At the end of the date Clark saw a man and flashed. They abruptly stopped the date saying that he and Sarah has to be somewhere.

Clark flashed the image of Patricia Swan with the man he saw. Sarah and Clark followed the man until he went into strip club where they are not allowed.

" The man you saw is Harry Wilson. Nothing else is known. "

Clark , Sarah and Casey are in their secret base with Diane in monitor.

Clark and Sarah explained the flash of the man and Patricia Swan.

" Till now we don't know about this man except agent Swan met him after one mission regarding fulcrum. We are thinking she went rogue after she met him. We tried to get information about him but nothing came. Till now we are not able to track him until now. We suspect he is from fulcrum. "

" Why don't you catch him now. " Clark asked.

" It is not like that. We have to find who he is and what he knows, why he is here without letting him to know we are on to him. " Sarah explained.

" Mr Kent you have your first mission. You go to the club as a customer and agent Walker and agent Casey will be there too. But you have to pretend you don't know them. Let's see if you flash any of them. " Diane told him. " agent Walker, Mr Kent you can leave now. "

Clark and Sarah left to their rooms.

" agent Casey, what is your status on Mr Kent? "

" Till now there is nothing to suspect. i am tracking his phone and every move. He is just college student. "

" There is no way he is simple college student agent Casey. He bested both CIA and NSA. That's not possible for simple college student and agent Swan won't give billion dollar project to simple farm boy. We have to find out mystery of Mr Clark Kent "

" I will director. " Casey told her.

Clark smiled after listening to the conversation with his super hearing. Of course he know they won't leave him just like that. He know they will try to find about him. Clark know this cat and mouse game is too dangerous to play but he has to do. He can do lot more good than any other person.

Government provided him a BMW car with driver along with very expensive suit. He done some changes to his hair to match the rich looks. Sarah looked at him and gave him suggestions.

" Now you look like a very handsome rich guy. " Sarah placed cuff links to his suit. " This is your id. "

Clark looked at the name. CHARLES CARMICHAEL. age 26.

" Carmichael? " Clark looked at her.

" I chose that. It suits you. " Sarah smiled. " Don't be nervous Clark. Keep your watch with you always. Now take this pill. " Sarah handed him a red coloured pill.

" What is it? " Sarah also has one for herself.

" It has untraceable tracker. Even though they remove all the wires on you, we can track with these. These are in sleep mode now so it is untraceable. We can activate them remotely. It will be in your body for 36 hours only. " Sarah explained.

Clark and Sarah took each pill. " Me and Casey will be there in cover too. "

Even though Sarah told him so many times that don't get nervous, still he is. It is his first mission and currently he is alone and going to a strip club. Of course he has strip club experience when he was under influence of red kryptonite but now he is shy. If his parents know about this, he can imagine what their reactions are and they will be unhappy.

The car reached the club. This is not like the club he visited before. The clientele is full of rich guys and he sure saw senator is going in.

Clark saw two big bouncers at the entrance. He showed the card that provided by government. Clark learned that the club entrance is only for certain types of people only. The card will give him access to the club.

Clark showed his ID to bouncers, when he entered the club, a beautiful host greeted him.

" Hello handsome. Are you a new member? " she gave him gorgeous smile. She looks like she is in twenties, middle in 25 to 30.

She wearing black tight leather skirt that too short that it showing large amount of her creamy legs in attractive stockings. With that she is wearing tight black leather corset that is shoving her breasts upwards so she is giving quite a show of her lovely cleavage. Clark gulped lung full of air at looking at her.

If she looks like that, he can't imagine how strippers will look like. He took a deep breath and tried to control his teenage hormones. Clark smiled at her and showed the card to her. He saw her eyes lit up with joy .

" You have VIP membership. i am Joe. " the card means he is very rich and he is young means he can be very important customer. It is necessary that she has to impress him. She gave sultry smile. " Come with me. I will show you your seat. " she linked her arm to his.

Clark can feel her. Joe intentionally pressing herself to him. She knows art of seduction very well and she is using her attractive body to impress him . Clark can feel her breasts against his hands.

" This is your seat Mr Carmichael. " Joe bent so she is giving him a show of her breasts that are lovingly wrapped in corset.

" Thank you Ms Joe . " Clark replied. He is really trying to wrap all this around. This beautiful woman is giving him hell of the show and she is not even a stripper.

Clark looked around, it not a regular strip club like he went when he dozed with red kryptonite. Everything and everyone in here reflects rich and famous. Everyone in here are in suits and drinking cocktails.

A waitress came to him. Clark looked at her. He should have to say she is pretty or accurately very sexy in those clothes. She revealing more than hiding with that dress. She is wearing white waitress dress that came above her thighs, showing bottom half of her round ass, the dress is very low deep cut and tightly wrapped her breasts so that most of them pushed up, giving him show. She left her hair loose and wearing fuckme heels.

" Order please. " she smiled and handed him menu.

Clark surfed through the menu. It contains different types food and cocktails. The names of cocktails made him blush. He read those and ingredients. Some are

sex on beach

leg spreader

screaming orgasm

orgasm

blow job

wet pussy

virgin pussy

buttered tits

the list is going on. He should order some but he is too shy to spell them.

Then he tried the technique he used when he was under influence of red kryptonite.

" Get me the best. " Clark gave her best play boy smile he used to give when he was Kal.

Waitress looked at young handsome man and his smile. She used to the old people but young ones, in that handsome ones are rare. She smiled sexily at him.

" If you want best, you should have guts to drink it. " she said then left.

Clark looked around. Sarah is nowhere around to see. Except waitresses and hostesses, everyone is men only. He looked at every one, he didn't see Sarah but he spotted Casey. He is one of bartender. The waitress went to him and talked to Casey. Casey is mixing different ingredients in cocktail shaker then he poured in cone shaped glass then he lit the drink .

Waitress get the flaming glass of drink on tray to him.

" This is best and strongest one. " waitress smiled .

Clark smiled and took the glass between his fingers and with one swallow , he gulped entire drink. If he is without his power, he sure it burns his stomach. Thanks to his invulnerable stomach, the drink has no effect on him. After successful finish of the drink, he looked at her and smiled. Clark can see appreciated look in her face.

" Man of steel. Impressive " she said with smile. " Anything else? "

" Get me another shot. " then ordered some food on menu.

" Show about to start. I will get your order. "

Waitress left with taking his order.

Clark is looking around so if he can spot anyone or he will flash on someone.

Clark looked at short man in grey suit beside the stage . He wears cowboy hat , calling names. Clark is flashed looking at him. Series of images flooded in his mind. The conclusion is he is fulcrum contact Billy Bates.

" Casey , Sarah anyone? " Clark whispered in his watch.

" Yes. Sarah can't hear you now. Tell me. " he heard Casey voice in his ear piece. Clark told him about his flashes of images.

" Good. Let's see if you flash on any other. " Clark heard Casey.

The curtain of the stage is lifted as the indication that show about to start.

Clark is looking around to see if he will flash anyone else or he can see the man he saw yesterday. He using all his super senses , so he can hear or see any suspicion activities.

The curtain of the stage is lifted fully, the stage has soft carpet all over the floor, has bright lights that are illuminating the entire place. Then he saw a woman came on the stage from backside. She is wearing catholic school girl uniform. White shirt and short skirt. The short skirt is not able to hide her very long legs, the white shirt is too tight for her large breasts and top of three buttons are unbuttoned, ends of the shirt is tied , showing her pierced belly button.

She started dancing along with music very little time, then the normal dance converted into very erotic. She started swinging her hips and ass to give the show of her ass curvature then she removed her skirt so her bottom only covered by red g-string thong. Then while dancing only she removed her top, showing her full breasts in a small red bra that covered nothing but her nipples.

The dance is so erotic and sexy, crowd is getting very wild by giving vulgar comments and wolf whistles. Then some people are throwing money at them.

Clark is having hard time turning his head from the show and look for Sarah. But his teenage hormones are having festival with this show. Even though he is alien and raised to respect woman but he can't help but enjoy the show.

Next one by one dancers are coming and giving very exotic and sexy strip tease . Some of them are using pole to having extra erotic effect. Everyone is coming in moderately covered dresses and left with very small clothes that covered nothing but small private area. Every dancer is wearing unique dresses like some are wearing shirt and short, some are wearing business suit, some wore white bride gown.

Then came a brunnet girl in cat costume. The costume contains black bra that pushing up her breasts so half of area are exposed

, her bottom covered by black tight latex short with a three feet tail attached to it. She has a whip in her hand, mask attached to her face. Clark can see she has most desirable body with toned belly, long legs, round breasts, tight ass. She reached the pole and started dancing sensually and erotically. The moves are so graceful and with ease that everyone is mesmerised by her body and dance. Then she reached her bra while dancing, pulled. The bra is dettached in middle, came with two pieces. She threw those two pieces at audience and one fell on his face. Now her top is covered with nothing but little pieces of two small one inch cloth and a thread to support them. That is barely covering her nipples. Then sensually reached her bottom, removed her short with one motion, revealing a G-string she is wearing. She is still wearing tail and mask. Clark and others are mesmerised by her body and dance, Clark heard something that triggered a flash.

" She is perfect candidate for take to black room. "

The black room is a secret base of one of fulcrum divisions. Every division has their own black room and it has to be metropolis division.

" Casey " Clark called.

" Tell me "

" Fulcrum are planning to take this dancer to secret base. "

" Hmmmm. I guess they took the bait. Good job Mr Kent. "

" I don't understand. Don't you do anything to stop it? " Clark is not understanding why Casey said bait.

" Just wait Kent. "

Clark thought that is best thing. The dancer is doing some jumpings and some gymnastics to impress the crowd. Then she removed her tail and threw it at crowd then the mask followed same route, revealed a very beautiful woman.

The nagging doubt is cleared. He is thinking, he saw those legs somewhere now it is confirmed who she is. It is Sarah. She is so beautiful and sexy . He don't know how she maintained her beautiful curves and body like that even she do vigorous training. How she kept the necessary fat where it should be and burned the fat where it shouldn't be. How she maintained her assets eveb with daily sweaty workouts he has no clue.

Now Sarah left the stage and coming in his direction. Clark can guess she saw him. She came straight to him while walking sexily.

" Dance handsome. " Sarah asked huskily. Clark eyes are looking at her sexy lips. Then he nodded because there is a reason she asked.

Sarah smiled and climbed on him, straddling his legs. The song is started, she moving erotically, touching his body .

Clark is facing a primary issue. Where to look. Is her supposed to look at her body, doesn't it offered her?

Is he supposed to look at floor, that gives the idea to others that he is not enjoying her dance.

He tried to look into her beautiful eyes but still it felt wrong in this situation. He is not trying to fall in love.

Even though he is enjoying Sarah lap dance, there is a problem. Certain part of his body is excited so much, it made tent in his pants. And that sensitive part is touching Sarah ass.

Sarah can feel Clark's arousal, she just smiled. She just moved her ass along his length, Clark let out a grunt, that made her smile. She unbuttoned his coat and shirt, revealing his perfectly toned broad chest. She started rubbing her breasts to his chest while her ass is rubbing his length.

" Clark " Sarah whispered in his ear but Clark is not in position to listen to her. Sarah licked his earlobe then again called.

" Did you see anyone? " Now Sarah raised from his lap and came to his back, pressing her breasts to his back, her cheeks are touching his cheeks, her hands on his lap.

Clark is trying very hard to control his raging hormones and said.

" Fulcrum is trying to take you to their secret base. Black room. "

" Give me some money " Sarah whispered while her thigh is between his legs, her breasts are touching his face. Clark got 50 dollar bill from his pocket.

" Did you see the man we saw yesterday? " Sarah asked while moving her thigh against his length. She should say he has big package.

Clark is trying to hand it the bill but Sarah shook her head as no.

" Place it in my dress. " she said and again she is straddling his lap.

Clark don't know where to put the bill. Sarah is not wearing much of dress, only place accessed to him is her bra. He placed the bill in her very tiny bra, he is sure he touched her nipple.

Clark looked at her face to detect any signs of disapproval or discomfort but nothing is there in her face.

Clark look glued to her back when she is leaving from him.

" Kent " Casey called but Clark is too busy watching Sarah sexy back. He is sure there is a sway in her walk.

" Kent. "

this time Clark heard him .

" Casey "

" Extraction is on the way. You go directly to base. " Casey instructed.

" Okay Casey. " Clark said but he is comfortable leaving Sarah alone.

In a minutes, there is deputy chief police officer stormed the club with his police force. They are checking everyone IDs.

Clark showed his, they asked him to come with them.

They just took him to his apartment. He guess that is his extraction. Clark thanked the chief then went to base. There is a book manual in there with instructions for how to operate the equipment. It must be 1000 pages.

Clark thought he need it's help to find out what happened to Sarah and Casey. Clark read the entire manual within 5 minutes.

Clark turned on the system, with the knowledge of the book, he looked into the GPS coordinates of Sarah and Casey.

Casey's watch location is showing he is in club but Sarah's watch location is that it turned off. He know she is not wearing any equipment on her. Clark don't what to do except waiting for them.

Sarah looked at situation. She guess, this is the time they will take her. While thinking, Sarah is approached by a short man with suit and hat.

" Come with me, if you don't want to be caught. " he said.

This is it she thought. Clark showed this man only.

Sarah nodded and ran with him. There is a underground secret way , it led to next building.

" This is my apartment. " he said. " Wear this " he handed the robe.

Sarah took the red robe around her body.

" Thank you "

" As much as I love your naked body, i can't take you to my boss like this. " then Sarah hit by dart fired by that little man.

" Oh shit " Sarah thought but she lost consciousness.

While Clark is waiting for Casey, Casey came rushed.

" Sarah is taken. " Casey moved to computer.

" That's what we hoped right? " Clark asked.

" Yes , we have to track her. We have to enable the pill she took . " Clark moved so Casey will take the seat.

Casey quickly opened some tabs and called some people, within minutes he got what he wanted.

The screen is showing a map of metropolis and red dot is blinking.

" Sarah is moving. " Casey absently said while watching. Casey again called someone.

" We need forces. We are tracking fulcrum location. "

Casey took the tracking device and left the building before saying to Clark.

" Don't leave this place. "

Clark nodded. Casey left but Clark is watching the screen and red dot is moving through metropolis streets.

Sarah is still unconscious, and fulcrum man is taking her to their base. Today there is a meeting about intersect. Fulcrum is gathering all metropolis fulcrum agents and offering bounty to find the intersect program. This girl is for their entertainment. She shouldn't find their location so he drugged her.

They reached the secret location. For outside world it is ordinary pharmacy factory but it has underground base.

" Boss, i got what you asked. " he said proudly to his boss in phone.

He really want to impress his boss. His boss is legend in fulcrum. His name is very popular in CIA and NSA. Till now he done more successful jobs for fulcrum than any other person in fulcrum.

His boss is more than six feet tall with muscular man. He has rough look like he is involved in many fights.

" Tell me where is intersect? " he asked the woman in cell.

Before the the boss, there is a cell , which is built by bullet proof glass, in that cell, he prisoned the most wanted woman by fulcrum. He is so proud of his achievement. He wants to torture her and get the information from her but there are orders from higher level that he can't touch her.

He is head of fulcrum division in metropolis, they call him black lion, still he can't ignore their orders.

The woman gave him a small smile that indicating that she is challenging him . He perfectly know what she is capable of. She is very tricky and dangerous.

" The intersect is with me, in this metropolis. i told you many times. " He heard same thing again. That's why he is getting best of the agents in fulcrum here. He is gonna sweep the entire city if he wants. He wants the intersect to himself.

She ruined his plans. She double crossed fulcrum. She seduced him and learned that he wants the intersect program, now she stole it. She doesn't have it now he is sure . But where did she hide it? he wants to know.

It is all because of his weakness for women . And she is very beautiful and sexy woman. He thought he seduced her, but it is all her plan all along. He realized now.

Now that she is giving information that intersect is in metropolis is her plan. And she is captured to fulcrum also not believable to him even though she killed five agents in process . But he also know that intersect is in metropolis. That's why he doesn't understand why she is doing all this. He checked her if she has any spyware with her but nothing came.

There is buzzing sound that indicating that someone at door.

" Come in " he pressed the button, automatic door is opened.

" Boss, today's entertainment . " black lion looked at the man who brought the woman. He liked this short man. He always got him best ones for him.

" Show me what you got Billy. "

Billy Bates really want to show her because she is most beautiful woman he ever got so far.

He signalled the men to bring her in.

Black lion saw two of the henchmen are carrying the woman.

She wearing red robe, but it moved so that her assets are giving his eyes feast. He saw first her long and beautiful legs, then her toned belly then her breasts. She has nothing to cover her sexy body except very small G-string panties and tiny bra. When he saw her face, colour in his face is drained.

" You fool " he shouted.

Billy don't know why his boss is not pleased.

" You brought her to this place. " he is gonna kill him.

" Why ? You don't like her ? "

" Idiot, she is CIA agent. She is partner of her. "

Billy looked at the sleeping woman and woman in cell , who is boss pointed. Billy whose first instinct is to check the woman for her beauty, he thought she is gonna make great stripper or model. The woman in cell just smiled at him.

" She must had some tracking device on her. " he pressed a button.A man came and black lion barked orders.

" Turn on the jammer and get bug detector. "

" Yes boss. "

Within a minute, jammer is on and black lion is scanning Sarah for any bugs. There is nothing on her body so she must have it in her. And it is true. Black lion gave little electric shock to Sarah to disable the bug.

" You thought I am gonna get captured don't you ? " Black lion looked at the woman in cell. " Within minutes, this building is gonna be empty. And I increased the security to 50 after we captured you. So we will have enough time to empty this base before your agents came here to get you or her. " he smiled. He pressed a panic button . Entire floor echoed with big alarm sound.

" Trust me . Today your chapter is close. Kal-ELLLL this is the time. " he heard her words and he don't know what or who is this kal-el.

Clark is listening to the conversation. He is surprised.

Ten minutes back, Clark is watching the Sarah tracker and it disappeared. Clark called Casey.

" Casey, Sarah tracker is not working. "

" I know Kent. They must used jammer that means they know she is agent. Still we know the location. We are gonna be there in half an hour. "

Clark thought this is not good. Sarah's life is in danger. He don't know what will happen to Sarah in the time Casey will reach.

Clark raced to the fulcrum secret building within a minute. He x-rayed the building and saw Sarah in middle of the building in ground floor, unconscious. He counted more than 50 men with guns in that ground floor.

Clark superspeed to the ground floor, within a moments he reached the first room , disabled the cc cam with his heat vision, then pushed the door with his strength. Before the men are realizing what is happening, he grabbed their guns and knocked unconscious. All they see is little blur.

He proceed to room after room until he finished all the men and he saw meeting room and some men in that. He flashed everyone of them and everyone is either assassins or dangerous bounty hunters . Today is field day for Casey he thought. He locked the door of meeting room by melting iron around the door.

Then he reached the room where Sarah is held. Clark used X-ray vision and saw the woman responsible for his condition in there.

Patricia Swan.

She is in cell and she called him. His kryptonian name.

Black lion don't know what happened .

" What is kal-el. "

There is no answer but smile.

" I don't care Swan. " he pressed a button, a circular metallic pad came from ceiling. He grabbed unconscious Sarah by her waist and pressed same button. Before Patricia eyes, both went upwards, lifted by metallic pad , probably to top floor. There is a helicopter there.

Clark burst opened the door, Billy who didn't know what is happening, knocked out by Clark.

" Hello Kal El. " Patricia greeted him. " I am sorry what I did to you. But I don't have anyone else to trust with. Intersect is dangerous to have. "

" You know this is not the time and place. " Clark looked at her position.

" Yes. But I want to say this for a long time but I am captured by them. "

" That's good because what I heard you are dead by Casey. " Clark moved towards the cell and opened the door with force.

" Thank you kal-el. " Patricia kissed him with passion that took his breath away. " This is for the trouble i caused. i know you want explanation but I has to wait. "

Clark and Patricia heard the sound of helicopter.

" It is from top floor. Go. "

Clark went to top floor with superspeed and saw helicopter is taking off. Clark grabbed the helicopter with his hand, making the black lion unbalanced and hit the head to rod hard.

Clark saw the pilot is unconscious, he grabbed the helicopter to the roof, got the pilot and Sarah out of that helicopter.

As soon as he saw the pilot face, Clark is flashed.

He is level 9 rank agent in CIA, Steve Wilson. But there is no record of showing he is fulcrum.

He don't know what to do now. He can't wake up Sarah. Then he heard Patricia .

" Clark leave. Casey is gonna come anytime. " Clark looked at Patricia. He know she is right. He left.

Patricia poured water on Sarah to woke her up.

" Hi honey. " Patricia greeted Sarah when she opened her eyes.

Sarah is surprised by seeing Patricia.

" You are alive. " surprise is evident in her eyes.

" Yes. Do you really think Casey can kill me that easily? Again i have to save your beautiful ass. now score is 5 to 3. "

Sarah know what that score is. Till now Patricia saved her 5 times while she saved Patricia 3 times.

" One day i will beat you. Glad you are not rogue Patricia. " Sarah know Patricia won't become rogue.

" I am not. "

" Why did you sent intersect to Clark? "

Sarah asked the question she is having for long time.

" He is the only person i can trust at that time. " Patricia replied while stroking Sarah brunnet hair. She must changed the hair color she thought. She liked Sarah blonde hair better but she looks cute in brunnet too.

" What about me? " Sarah offended that Patricia didn't trust her.

" Look at him. " Patricia pointed to the black lion.

Sarah looked at him, her eyes are widened with surprise. He is Steve Wilson, he is one of her trainer and direct superior to her . She woked under him two years. If he is fulcrum agent, there is no wonder Patricia didn't trust her.

" I don't know. "

" No one knows. And I don't have any proof to prove he is fulcrum. I never doubted you Sarah. But you are too close to me. He is gonna suspect you first thing. " Patricia told her reason to not turned to Sarah.

" What about Clark? What is your connection? "

Patricia smiled.

" Tiill now I didn't even met him. But i just know he is the right person. I know you will find him. i came here to meet you but they captured me and I tricked them to get as many as fulcrum agent here so Clark can recognize them and you will capture them. "

Yes Patricia tricked them so with help from Clark, she is gonna make sure government catch these many fulcrum agents.

Then Sarah and Patricia heard the sounds of vehicles.

" I have to leave. " Patricia raised from floor.

" I will tell them you are innocent. " Sarah weakly offered but even she knows that is not enough. She is standing now. She is still in her stripper clothes and red robe.

" I need more proof to prove that I am not rogue. Take care of Clark. " Patricia said and kissed Sarah passionately. " You look sexy in this . " Patricia squeezed Sarah breast then jumped off the building.

Clark who is listening to the conversation, he felt little uncomfortable watching them kiss and if he is honest, that is erotic , watching two beautiful women are kissing.

Then Clark saw Patricia jumped off building using line. He saw she landed safely and he saw Casey is coming. This is the time to leave he thought and he superspeed to his apartment.

" Agent Walker. You are saying agent Swan is there and she saved you. "

Clark, Sarah and Casey is in secret base and in monitor director Graham and general Diane are listening to report.

" Yes director. I woke up and saw agent Wilson unconscious besides me. Agent Swan is the one woke me. " Sarah gave her report.

" What about you agent Casey? " Diane turned to Casey.

" I didn't see agent Swan anywhere. And we checked the hospital and her body is missing for a two weeks and doctor who done her autopsy , is also missing. She must faked her death. "

" Of course She is. Anything else ? " Diane asked.

" I think she had help. There are atleast more than 50 agents are unconscious. There is no way she done it alone. "

Casey told his doubt.

" I didn't see anyone else. And she told me it is her plan to get as many as fulcrum agents to this place so we can catch all of them. " Sarah told what Patricia told her.

" Yes. This is the biggest catch in history. The Intel we gathered from their computer telling that they also developed their own intersect with their it is missing now. We assume it is with agent Swan. " Diane told them.

" We didn't see anyone in cc footage from building, in fact cc cams are destroyed before the attack. So we are not sure it is agent Swan. But now we can assume she may not be rogue. " director Graham told them.

" Besides those 50 fulcrum, we captured another 30 rogue assassins or dangerous criminal bounty hunters for bonus. It is very luckiest day in history of government fight against fulcrum. Very good job agent Walker and agent Casey. " then general Diane turned to Clark, who is silently listening to their conversation. " It is all because of you Mr Kent. Very good job. "

" I just flashed general. i didn't do anything. " Clark told them.

" You are taking risk for your country Mr Kent. We always appreciate your contribution. " director Graham praised him.

Clark reached his room and saw a envelope and cooling glass beside them .

" Gift for you Clark . Every agent need this . " Clark read the envelope .

Clark wore that glass then suddenly he saw series of images just like before .

" Oh my god . " Clark lost his conscious .

" Clark , Clark . " Clark woke up by Sarah calling .

" What happened ? " Clark still dazed by his experience . He can guess intersect of fulcrum is in his brain now .

" Patricia sent this . " Sarah showed the glass . " Now your brain has secrets of fulcrum too Clark . "

" I should've known . " Clark replied .

" What will happen to Patricia ? Is she still rogue? "

" I guess so . "

" But she saved you . Didn't she? "

Sarah sighed .

" In my world , things won't work like this Clark . It is not black and white always . There is always a grey area . "

" What do you believe ? As per i know so far , you are the only person who knows her most . " Clark remembered they dated .

" I thought so too . But she has her own secrets . But i believe she is good . " Sarah wished she is right .

" Why do you think she gave me interest ? " Clark know why Patricia gave him intersect . She may thought he is the only one that can protect it . But he wants to know what Sarah thinks .

" I guess she gave to person , who fulcrum last think of . " Sarah replied .

" One thing I want to know is how did she know about me . His father never mentioned about her . "

" That's the only thing I am wondering too . " Sarah is also thinking .

" What do you think she is doing right now ? " Clark asked .

" I know Patricia . If my guess is correct , she is collecting solid proof to prove her that she is not rogue . "


	12. Camelot2

Clark woke up in the bed but still felt strange with medevial surroundings. Everyday He is waking up with expecting that all this is a dream and He is in his bedroom.

He had dream about Morgana, it is not very vivid dream but it felt real. She is just there with magnificent golden colour gown with gorgeous smile.

She is not like the woman he met regularly in Smallville ,she is Royal but she is kind. There is unknown quality in her,he is so attracted. Not to mention she is very beautiful. Then he remembered he promised breakfast to her.

Morgana also woke up with strange dream. She had rather a vivid and erotic dream and it involved Clark. She felt very hot,she really need cold bath to cool herself. She went to bathroom,took off her robe, entered the tub. She started tap,cool water is filling the tub. The touch of cold water is soothing her hot body. No one affected her this much and especially physically .

She is thinking about the dream while her eyes are closed. She is laid on bid soft bed that filled with roses and she is naked . Clark is standing before the bed with a smile, that is telling her that how much he appreciated her. A blush came to her as she saw him. He is wearing very rich clothes, which are suitable for kings. He is looking very handsome in those dress.

Clark climbed the bed without breaking eye contact.

" You are so beautiful. " he said with eyes that are filled with lust.

He kissed her with passion that enflamed her entire body. Then he lowered so he kissed her neck then her nipples, naval then he stayed between her legs.

Morgana is started moaning when Clark's talented mouth and skilled tongue are causing tremendous pleasure , making her body shook like leaf in wind.

Unknowingly to her, Morgana is rubbing between her legs with sponge , moaning.

Morgana felt like her body is exploded when she experienced orgasm in dream and reality. Then Clark removed his dress, giving her a wonderful view of his muscular body. He is definitely most handsome man she ever seen. Clark kissed again, giving her taste of herself. Clark entered inside of Morgana, she is feeling constant waves of pleasure while Clark is moving like a bull. The love making is very intense feeling she ever felt.

Morgana opened her eyes after another intense feeling of orgasm. She has sponge between her legs. She blushed by thought of having orgasm by dreaming Clark .

She barely know him. But he left a very good impression. He not like any man she met regularly. He is different, he respect her not because she is Royal ,for who she is. And not to mention he is very handsome and she attracted to him very basic level.

Then she brushed the thoughts of Clark, thinking that these are foolish. She doesn't know Clark and even he don't know who he is. Now he is a manservant so she shouldn't have these types of thoughts.

She heard knock, probably Gwen came with breakfast she thought. She raised from water, put on robe and went to open the door.

Clark went to kitchen to made breakfast. He saw many people are making food , looks like they are preparing for entire army. There are big fire pits, on the fire, he saw biggest bowls he ever seen. They roasting chickens, making bacon, breads, scrambled eggs.

Clark saw familiar face in that crowd.

" Hello. " he greeted her. He saw her with Morgana. She must be her servant he thought.

" Hello " she greeted him. She knows him because he saved Morgana yesterday and stranger to this kingdom who came in place of Merlin. She liked Merlin. She worried about him. " You are Clark right? "

Clark nodded as yes. He didn't observed before but she is very beautiful woman especially her smile which is full of kindness.

" You are Gwen. i saw you with Morgana. "

" Yes. Gwenevere. "

" Queen Gwenevere. " Clark absently said. He read about the stories of great queen Gwenevere and her beauty. He can't help but amazed by meeting all these legendary people. Now he know not all legends are accurate.

Gwen laughed when Clark said queen Gwenevere. Clark looked at her and realized his mistake.

" Me? Queen? " She laughed again then said. " I am just servant to Lady Morgana. "

" Yes. You are too beautiful to mere servant. You are as beautiful as that you are worthy of queen. " Clark replied.

Gwen smiled at his praise and little blush came to her cheeks. She ignored her blush then asked.

" So ? "

" I need some ingredients to cook. " Clark told her.

" It's OK. Just tell them it is for prince Arthur. You are his manservant. " she told.

" Thank you my Lady. " Clark can't help but give her respect. He liked her character more than Merlin in the stories. In some stories, she is trained by Merlin and fought dark forces. It is certainly false but still he is unable to ignore.

" You can call me Gwen. " She said and left.

Clark finished making breakfast. He is manservant to Arthur helped to get required ingredients from kitchen. He made pancakes, some Chinese noodles, home made Apple pie which is his mother's special. He couldn't made these without oven or proper instruments but using his powers he quickly made all within hour. Then he placed all items on tray ,took them to Morgana room.

He knocked the door. Clark saw door is being opened,then he saw Morgana in bathrobe . All her upper body covered but her creamy white coloured thighs are poking from the robe. Wet drops of water falling from her thighs, must be bathing he thought. Wet face with water dripping from her hair gave different beauty to her.

" Pretty. " unexpectedly the word came from his mouth. Instantly his face became red with embarrassment .

Morgana first embarrassed by standing in front of Clark like this but the word pretty made her laugh .

" Thank you Clark." Then she saw the tray and remembered his promise to get her breakfast .

" Come on in Clark. I will finish my bath. "

Clark entered into room. He saw Morgana went to bathroom. He is arranging the plates and utensils .

Morgana is finished her morning necessities and bath. She is feeling really fresh and relaxed.

Again thoughts of her dreams came to her mind uninvited and a slight blush covered her entire body. Once she ignored these thoughts and said to herself that he is manservant and a friend.

" Clark, can you pass me the dress. " Morgana called behind her bathroom stand .

Clark went to the closet and saw many pretty dresses .

" Which one?" Clark shouted .

" Give me the red one. " Morgana replied .

Clark got the red one with golden design embroidery. He placed it on bathroom door.

When Morgana came out of bathroom, she saw Clark is arranging the tables. Clark heard she is coming and turned toward her with smile. She looks great in that dress he thought.

" This way my lady." Clark said to her. Morgana got smile because of how he said my lady. She went to the table. Clark reached for the chair and pulled back it. He saw her confusing look on her face.

" This is my custom to offer chair for women. " Clark explained. Clark took opposite chair and opened the plates. Morgana didn't recognised single item.

" What are these?" Morgana asked.

" I want to cook you different so these are from my place. " he replied.

" I thought you didn't remember where you came from ." Morgana asked him.

It makes her doubt him but something about him is making her trust him. He has a look of honesty in his eyes which is rare in people.

" Yes but not that much. I just know how to make them. " Clark replied but he doesn't know why it is difficult to lie to her. And Clark saw she is confused with how to eat them with chop sticks and forks.

First he started and showed her how to use them. Morgana thought chop sticks are difficult but she managed it. She thought every item is good and she never tasted these items before.

" Everything is good Clark. I really liked this pie though."

Clark is glad she liked. He wants to say his mother taught him but he doesn't want to raise any further questions.

" Thank you my lady. " Clark replied.

" You can call me with my name Clark. Except maybe in front of Uther though." she told him and he nodded.

" So you remember how to make them but you don't know where you came from ? " Morgana asked him.

" Yes. It is like my language. Even i forgot who i am, i still remember how to talk . Like that I guess I know how to make these. " Clark replied to her.

" I never tasted these type of food anywhere. i visited many kingdoms. It's like came from from far distance. " she told him.

" I think so. How is the food? " Clark asked.

" Taste good. " Morgana replied. She is mimicking Clark's actions to how to eat these.

They heard knocking on the door.

" Come in. " Morgana said and Gwen slowly entered through the door.

" I brought you breakfast my lady." Gwen said absently and saw they almost finished the breakfast. Clark saw Gwen and absently raised from seat . Morgana and Gwen looked at him like why he stood.

He don't know why but he wants to give respect to his favorite character in Arthurian legend. Then he noticed they are looking at him.

" I am sorry. It is just habit. When we eat, men has to stand if woman is standing. "

" Oh. " they smiled.

" Oh Gwen. Clark brought me breakfast." Morgana told her.

" I will put it back in kitchen." Gwen is turning .

" No. I will give it to Arthur. Come on Gwen,try my cooking. " Clark invited her.

" You should try. Clark is amazing cook." Morgana told him. Gwen want to protest but she knew they won't take no for answer.

She tasted pancakes, " These are great my lady. "

" Those called pan cakes. Try this Apple pie. " Morgana offered.

Gwen can see Clark and Morgana are getting close. She thought this may end badly but she knows Morgana is good person and she can tell Clark also too.

It is almost week since Clark became manservant and he doesn't have any regrets. He even getting training from Morgana. That happened funnily. Arthur invited him to sword play.

" Clark, my manservant. Now I need you to help me train. "Arthur told him.

" Yes sire . What do you want me to do? " Clark asked.

" Put on those armor ." he ordered and pointed the armor. It is big bulky tin man suit.

He put on iron armor suit that covered entire body even his head except eyes and got shield in hand.

While Clark is struggling to move with this armor on. Then Arthur started attacking him out of blue and Clark's instincts kicked in and in blinding flash he placed shield in front of Arthur sword.

" Great Clark"

Arthur also surprised by Clark's defense but he continued his attack. Clark knew he have to defense normally. Most of the attack he blocked but he let him hit sometimes. That's when Morgana came. Clark saw her and Arthur saw opening in his distraction and attacked him. But Clark heard the attack and blocked the sword in his hand which covered by armor and shield. Then shoved Arthur with his shoulder making him to loose his sword and fall back.

" Arthur, are you okay. I am sorry. " Clark apologized while removing his helmet and gave his hand.

" You fought well but you only have strength and speed and lack technique. " Arthur told him.

" Thanks. Maybe you can teach me. " Clark asked him.

Arthur saw his genuine interest in Clark.

" I am sorry Clark. I need to train knights of Camelot and army. And it will take lot of time especially who don't have training. I can arrange someone to give you lessons. " Arthur replied.

" Thanks Arthur. You are very kind. " Clark replied.

Morgana heard everything.

" Clark ,I can give you lessons. " Morgana offered him.

" You? " Arthur looked at her puzzled.

" What? Don't you remember the days when I used to beat you." Morgana countered.

" That never happened." Arthur denied but Clark detected some truth in her words and smiled at their banter.

" It's settled Clark. You can train with her . Don't take light because she is girl Clark. " Arthur advised him.

" I won't. I know woman is equally capable of doing man can do." Clark said.

" That's good saying. Let's start the lessons tomorrow." Morgana told him and Clark nodded.

Next day while Arthur is giving training, Clark started training with Morgana. Clark likes Morgana, he can admit himself now. She wore shirt and tight pants, tied her hair into bun. Even this hideous clothes also she looked gorgeous. Clark got swords and shields. Morgana started with basics. He can admit, she is good with sword,Clark is controlling his speed and strength.

Morgana impressed with Clark. He quickly getting everything. Within a week, his defense became real good. She can tell he is fast and strong. That's why his defense is so good. But she wants him to fight like a warrior who has muscle memory how to defend themselves and attack instantly. If he continued like this ,he will be good warrior she thought.

While training Clark and her talked so much more. She learned so much about Clark. He is funny, have good sense of humor. He told her he doesn't like some of the rules in Camelot regarding magic. He told her he didn't believe magic is real but even if it is, burning them for simply practicing is not right and Morgana is totally agree with him. She knows that he is not afraid to tell this to Uther but she advised not to .

Clark and Gwen are also became good friends. She helped him to fulfill some of his duties as manservant. Clark stopped treating her as queen because it is weird but he can't help but admire her. She is very kind and humorous and brave too. And her beauty added more charm to all these qualities and what he liked most is even though she is beautiful, she never thought about that.

Clark is doing chores for Gaius, getting herbs for him. While he is getting, he heard Gaius name from a woman. She looked like she is her forties . She looking for Gaius house. Clark went to her.

" I work for Gaius. I am getting herbs for him . Just wait, I will take you to him . " Clark told her and she nodded .

" So you are working for Gaius, do you know Merlin ? How is he? " she asked him with anxiety .

Clark don't know what to say to her .

" I know him . He is fine. Who are you?" Clark asked her.

" I am his mother , Hudith . " she replied .

Clark is in jeopardy , whether he should tell her or not that Merlin is not here. He thought about his mother . How she will feel, if she doesn't know where he is ?

" Madam , I need to tell you about your son . " he told her .

She looked at him with worry.

" What happened to him ? Is he alright ? I shouldn't sent him to here , I thought it is good for him . " she is saying.

" Madam , don't worry, he is alright. I am gonna tell you a secret . Come with me ." he told her.

She looked at him and his face. He looked like she can trust him .

Clark took her to far away from that market .

" Madam , I came from the place where we listened children stories about your son Merlin , who is greatest sorcerer of the world . " she heard his words and she didn't understand .

" I know you can't believe my words . But I am telling truth . " Clark told her and explained how he got here and told her Merlin will be safe in his place .

" So you have magic too. " she asked him.

" No, it's not magic but I can do many things, normal humans only can imagine . " he told her . That's the time , he saw her one eye blackened .

" What happened to your face ? " Clark asked her .

" That is the reason I came here . We are from Cenrid's kingdom . But we are far away from his palace so he won't care . I want to ask Uther's help . "

" Don't worry, if Uther won't help, I will . " he told her .

Then he took her to Gaius . Gaius arranged a meeting with Uther .

" I can't help you . That village belong to Cenrid's . If I send my soldiers , it will create conflict with him . "

Uther told them . Clark is decided to go with her .

" Arthur, I am taking leave for some days. " Clark told Arthur .

" Where are you going? " Arthur asked him .

" I am going with her to help her . " Clark told her .

" Why are you helping her . It is not your concern . "

" I appeared same time as Merlin is disappeared . There must be some connection . Tell me Arthur , if Merlin is here , don't you think he will do same thing . "

" Yes , I searched for him every where but he is nowhere to find . I will come with you . " Arthur told him .

" Why ? "

" He is my friend . He may disappeared but as a friend , I should help her mother . "

" You are good friend Arthur . " Clark told him .

" You are good person . " Arthur told him .

They both met Merlin's mother at Gaius room . They told her, what they want to do . The three met another two members on the way . Morgana and Gwen are heard this . Arthur protested first but they didn't heard it . All are raiding on horses . It is two days journey . That night Clark and Gwen arranged resting ,put fire to warmth , cooked some meal .

All are sleeping but Clark is not . He wish they didn't come with him . It will be lot quick and easier if he is alone . But he can't stop them . While he is thinking , he heard noise , he raised his head ,saw Morgana is coming towards him .

" Hello Morgana . " Clark greeted her . She gave him, her dazzling smile .

" Why are you not sleeping ? " Morgana asked him .

" Lot in mind . I can ask you same thing . " Clark told her .

" I am actually thinking about you . "

" Oh , what about me ? " Clark asked . Morgana Sat beside him .

" You are a stranger yet everyone is trusted you . You are going with her to help her , who is stranger to you . Why are you doing this Clark ? " Morgana asked him .

" I maybe raised like this . And now I am kinda felt like responsible to her until Merlin is came . So why are you coming with us to help then ? " Clark asked her .

" Merlin is good friend and they need help . " Morgana told him .

" So Arthur and Gwen also came for same reason . Merlin is very lucky to have you as friends . "

" You also our friend Clark . " Morgana squeezed his hands .

" Thank you Morgana . "

Clark woke up early even though he slept late . He talked some more with Morgana last night then they went to sleep . Everyone is sleeping except Merlin's mother . He reached her .

" What are you thinking ? " Clark asked her .

" I am worried about Merlin . " she told him .

" He will be fine . I know extraordinary stories about him . Nothing will happen to him . "

" But , he is still boy . "

" Yes, my parents will take care of him ." Clark assured her.

" I just want to see him . " she asked him .

" I don't know how is that possible but I can take you to crystal cave . " Clark told her .

It is almost one day journey, when they reached the village, bandits are harassing them . Arthur fired a arrow to get attention from them and it worked . Then those four attacked the six bandits . The bandits don't skilled as Arthur so easily fought with two members and Clark stopped two,Gwen and Morgana fought with two . Clark saw Arthur in training but in real battle , he is impressed with Arthur skill . Clark mostly stopped their swords then he took their swords from them . Instantly they started running . When Clark finished, he saw around, remaining bandits also running on horses .

" We will come back . " they shouted .

" Heyyyy " everyone cheered . But there is one voice is not happy .

" You angered them . Now they will kill us . Who are you ? " a young man asked them .

" I am Arthur Pendragon . These are my friends . " Arthur replied .

There is a low whispers among them and talking about them .

" My father is not gonna help you and so is your King . You have to help yourself . We will help you stop them . " Arthur told them . " It is true they are strong and have swords and can fight with them . But if you allow them to bully you , same fate awaiting for your children so is their children . It is your land , it is your right to defend . Who is with me . " Arthur yelled .

" We are . " everyone shouted with Arthur .

Clark saw crowd of cheering people , he can't help but admire him . Arthur is really great King as stories say .

Arthur started giving basic training to villagers and Morgana is giving training to women. Arthur first protested and told them to take women to safe place but Morgana convinced him. In all this Clark had different idea. Arthur had plan of attack which has most of chance of losing but he will make that to win. Clark took The guard duty outside of village, an arrow fired toward him. With his reflexes he moved his head and avoided it . He saw a message is with that arrow saying that they will attack next day.

Clark showed the message to Arthur and Arthur told them plan .

At first they placed traps to get them out of horse next they will do surprise attack from all sides.

Everyone hid and waiting for bandits. Clark first heard their steps and signalled. While everyone is ready Morgana started fire but the wind stopped the fire. Clark saw this and without anyone notice he used his heat vision to start the fire . Instantly the horses are spooked and bandits lost balance, fell from them.

While they are in confused, Arthur attacked along with villagers. The fight between villagers and bandits started. At first it looked like Arthur plan is working but quickly villagers are tired and making mistakes. That is the time bandits are waiting for and started offence. Only Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Clark are defending.

Clark observed the situation, he knew he had to do something. He quickly defeated his opponent, chained him. Then he moved so quick that no one saw him. He started knocking the bandits so they lost balance, before they realize what is happening villagers are advanced on them and knocked unconscious and chained them. Within a moment like a wind is turned, victory turned toward the village.

Everyone is cheering while Clark and Gwen are arranging the carrier to take bandits as prisoners.

" I will come here tomorrow to take you to the caves . " Clark told Hudith.

" Thank you for help son "

" It is not only mine , everyone is helpful. "

" I have eye for detecting unusual . I raised Merlin . "

Clark smiled at that.

After that Clark and everyone returned to Camelot.

Next day Clark went to Hudith, took her to the crystal cave.

" Hello " Clark shouted.

" Hello Kal " a voice is heard. " Hello Hudith "

" Hello " Hudith said. " Where did you take my son? "

" Worry not Hudith. Your son is safe . " that voice told her.

" You have no right to take my son from me. I need my son. " Hudith said angrily.

" Hudith , Your son needs there . It is his destiny to save . You are in all people should understand . "

" I know . But I want to see my son . " Hudith asked.

Suddenly a white smoke covered the cave , after it is cleared, the black rock in front of Hudith is changed. Now it is showing images of Merlin. Merlin sat with Jonathan and Martha on dining table. Martha placed ice cream cup and pop corn then Merlin said some chants then ice cream cup started growing until it is enough for ten members and the corn is started popping to pop corn. All are laughing and chatting looked happy.

Clark and Hudith saw this. Hudith is happy that the couple accepted her son and his magic.

" Thank you for showing this . " Hudith told to invisible voice.

Then Clark and Hudith left.

When Clark reached the house , Morgana is waiting for him.

" Hello Morgana what are you doing here ? " Clark asked her with surprise.

" I want to ask you something but you have to tell me truth . " she replied.

" You can ask me anything Morgana "

Clark told.

" Do you really forgot everything ? "

" No . I remember everything but I can't say why I came here . "

" Why not? "

" Please Morgana , when I am ready to tell the truth , you will be the first one to know . How did you figured it out ? "

" I heard you and Hudith talking about going to caves . "

" Yes , we went to caves . " then Clark explained how caves show them Merlin and his parents. " That cave is magical . After I saw that only I started believing in magic. Do you trust me Morgana ? " Clark asked.

Morgana didn't even waited for a moment. She doesn't know why but she knew she can trust Clark with her life and she realised one thing. She is attracted to him and she believed him.

" Why are you here? " she asked.

" My father is sick. The voice in caves told me that Only thing that can cure my father's sickness is available here. It sent me and it sent Merlin there. " Clark told her.

" You can ask Gaius . " Morgana suggested.

" It is not that simple Morgana. i can tell you that where I came , from there are far more better healers available. If they can't do for my father then I know the answer is not Gaius. " Clark told sadly thinking about his father.

" Don't worry Clark. i know your father will be alright. "

" Thank you Morgana. "

" How can you find this cure ? " she asked.

" I don't know. i think I will know when time comes. " Clark replied. " I strongly believe it's magic. "

" If you need any help, you can ask me Clark. " Morgana offered her help.

" Thank you Morgana. " he replied.

Clark and Morgana are in training. Today they are too far from

palace .

" So where you come from , you can talk to people that are thousands of miles but you are saying they are not using magic . " Morgana and Clark are training . Morgana can see Clark is getting better everyday . It is like he can grasp the concept in single time .

" Yes Morgana . I told you , where I come from , that is very advanced from this . We invented so many things , sometimes felt like they are magic but it is purely science . "

" It looks like a wonderful place . I wish I can visit . " Morgana expressed her desire .

" Me too . But trust me , this is also wonderful place . And women are pretty too . " Morgana know Clark comments are meant for her . Her cheeks reddened little because of his compliment .

" So there is no way to go to your place other than crystal cave . Isn't it ? "

" So far . It is the only way . So how long I have to train to become like Knight ? "

" You barely completed basics Clark . To become Knight , you have to train everyday for years . Your sword should feel like attachment to your body , not a instrument . You hand has to react first than your mind . Then you will finish your training . "

" Looks like lot of work . " Clark commented .

" It is . " Morgana replied .

Morgana attacked his abdomen but Clark stopped it with his wooden sword . They are practicing predefined movements .

Morgana called it dancing with swords .

After a two hours of training , Morgana has thin layer of sweat all over her body . Clark didn't sweat single drop . When Morgana asked him that , he replied he won't sweat easily . He used to do hard farm work in hot sun .


	13. clark kent in scool for gifted 3

Clark woke up in the bed he is allocated. He woke up early thanks to the habit in farm. He can see blue furred mutant is sleeping peacefully. Clark heard about the story, how Kurt is chased when he is little and he didn't have his power but only appearance. Then professor gave him sanctuary here and a holowatch which projects a holographic image of young boy around him so he can go to school. Chloe went nuts when she saw the watch. He saw Kitty and Chloe are discussing about that watch.

Charles can't help but think about the extraordinary students they got accidentally .  
One is Clark Kent . He can't read his mind , like he is thinking differently than normal . In his life he encountered some people whose minds he is not able to read . They are always shielded but Clark's mind is not shielded . Somehow he is not able to understand . And the abilities he displayed when he is enhanced , is wonderful and terrifying . Strength is rival to hulk and his own half brother juggernaut . Speed is exceeding Pietro . And other abilities also amazing . He is sure Clark is not a mutant , atleast traditional one . No mutant possessed this many different powers .  
Another one is Hope Summers who came from future . He heard tales of time traveling but he never thought he is gonna witness one . So far Hope didn't exhibit any signs of future . According to what she told , as long as she knows , she had minimal interaction with outside world and technology . There is a prophesy that she is mutant Messiah so some group of people targeting her always . She is raised by some mutant monks who protected her . Only company she have is one video player and according to her , very old movies from 20th century and some tv series how I met your mother and friends . He can't help but laugh when he heard students offering their own favorite series .  
And Hope's power also unusual and almost same like Rogue except she don't need contact or won't drain others . And he is not able to read her brain too . Not like Clark but she has natural inbuilt telepathic blocks . He still has to determine how many powers she can have or how long . Still she is new to this and seems she is trying to adjust with Clark's help .  
Clark don't know how feel . Today professor mentioned they are gonna measure his powers along with Chloe and Hope.  
At first they don't know  
how Hope powers worked . After a mean time they learned what her powers are.  
She can mimic any xmen powers except Clark for some reason and can do better, atleast Older Hope . This Hope is still needs training.  
Logan called her voodoo doll of mutants. And they don't know how many powers she can handle at one. Older Hope handled all powers at once.  
Clark is still nervous about the test. First they are gonna test his limits then they told him that he will have danger room session. The name danger room made him little worried.  
When Clark reached the danger room, everyone is waiting for him. He can see that they are very exited to see what he can do. He can see all xmen in various dresses. Even Chloe and Hope also wearing traditional xmen yellow xmen dress. Logan pointed to a dress, telling him that wear that . Clark took the dress and went to changing room.  
The dress fitted his physique perfectly so showing his muscular frame. When he came out of changing room, he heard wolf whistle from distance. He can tell that is Kitty. He felt little shade red on his face with shy.  
" Clark, first we are gonna test the limits of your strength. " Clark heard processor voice in speaker. " This is hydrolic pressure plates " Clark saw a thick metallic rod and it has a attachment that 5 square feet metallic shiny plate. " Try to lift the plate. i am gonna increase the pressure gradually. "  
" Yes professor. " Clark walked to the machine, placed his his hands above his head , ready carry weight.  
Professor pressed the button, the plate moved to Clark hands. Clark didn't even flinched when the thick plate hit his hands.  
The screen showed number 10 tons. and sensors attached to his dress is showing his heart rate is much slower. 40 per minute.  
Professor started increasing the pressure,  
The number is increasing but his vitals are still not changed.  
10, 20,50,100,200,500. . . .  
" Is it really tons? " Jean is not able to believe because not small hint in Clark face that he is struggling to lift that much weight.  
" Of course red. " Logan grunted with frustration.  
500, 1000, 1500, 2000, ,. . .  
The monitor is showing increased vital, now his heart is beating with 50 per minut.  
" Are you okay Clark? " professor is concerned.  
" Yes professor. You can increase more. " Clark shouted.  
Every student is looking at Clark like they are watching most wonderful thing in world.  
2500,2600, 2700, 2900, 3000  
Everyone can see drop of sweat is coming from Clark temple.  
3000, 3100, 3250. . .  
Clark bent his leg and screamed like he is struggling to lift.  
Professor stopped the machine and hydraulic plate went back to ceiling. Clark fell on floor and taking deep breaths.  
" Are you okay Clark " Chloe reached Clark.  
" Yeah. i am fine now. i guess I never pushed myself this much. " Clark raised.  
What surprised everyone is, just a minute before he is at brink of exhaustion , now he is totally fine.  
" How did i do? " Clark really curious to know about himself.  
Logan pointed to the LED screen, it is showing 3315 tons.  
{ In legion of superheros, teenage Clark shown as he lifted 3000 tons in first episode. }  
" Oh my god. " Clark never tested himself but this is he never imagined. " i actually lifted more than 3000 tons. "  
" Yes you did Clark. And you said your powers are growing. That means you can lift more in future. " Charles surprised by Clark strength. And he is just 16 only. That means he one of the most powerful person in the world. Thank God he is not with magneto. He can influence this earth fate easily with Clark help . There is not many people can stop him if Clark is with him .  
" Wow, he is as strong as juggernaut professor. " Scott is assessing situation. He is team leader and juggernaut is the one they never able to defeat if there is no professor around . Now with Clark is with them they have a chance defeat him if professor is away.  
" Who is juggernaut? " it is Clark who asked the question .  
" Juggernaut is my step brother. He used a magical gem to enhance his strength. Now he is almost unstoppable. And he is always angry with me so he tried to attack me and this mansion many times . " Charles explained the painful memories of his brother. " Now he is in shield custody. "  
" Let's go to his fast professor. "  
everyone is too eager to test his other powers too. And Kitty is more enthusiastic than others.  
" Clark, it is the specially designed device to test your speed. " Clark heard professor and looked at the machine.  
It looks like simple treadmill except it has wired attachments and big small LED screen.  
Clark stood on that treadmill and started running. The running track is smooth and it is not needed extra force to run, almost like running on ground.  
Clark saw LED screen is showing 53mph and number is increasing.  
53, 66, 89, 123, . . .  
Clark increased his speed, everyone is looking at yellow and black blur in the place of Clark.  
156, 193, 231, 322. .. . .  
Everyone can see now his heartbeat started increasing.  
350, 372, 411, 421, 432, 430, 427, 430, 434 . . .  
Clark can't able to increase his speed more than that. But he doesn't stopped running.  
" Don't stop running Clark. " He heard professor instruction.  
Clark ran for almost hour but his heartbeat didn't changed. It initially changed from 40 to 50 beats per minute. Then it stood there.  
Even running of one hour also, he doesn't sweat and he is fine.  
Professor announced results.  
" Looks like your speed is 420 to 430 mph Clark. But what is more amazing is, you maintained same speed entire hour effortlessly. As per data, you have unlimited or very large energy in you. We have to find out that where you are getting this energy. You are recovering so quick from exhaustion. It's my theory that you are getting instant energy from somewhere. "  
Clark thought about what professor said. And yes, he normally won't get tired and even if he did, he gets fine instantly.  
" Remaining abilities your heightened senses, Logan will test in danger room session. " Clark looked at Logan when professor is saying. He can see a rare smile on Logan face like he is challenged.  
" Remaining is your X-ray vision. " professor announced.  
" His X-ray vision? " Kurt puzzled.  
" Yes Kurt. Clark has a ability to see through solid objects. Of course it is not exactly X-ray but that is the name he gave to that power. "  
While professor is explaining, only one thing is in every girl's mind.  
" What? " everyone except Chloe screamed, covering their chests with their hands, feeling like they are exposed.  
Clark know this is gonna happen, he expected their reaction. That's why he doesn't like to reveal this particular ability.  
" Oh man, That is the best power in the world. That is even better than invisibility. It is every teenagers dream. I will trade my teleportation to that power anytime. " Even though Kurt want to say normally, every girl's eyes in room fell on him and those are not looking happy. Kurt lowered his head.  
Clark also lowered his head.  
" Don't worry Clark. No one is here is judging you. You didn't asked this power. " professor turned to students. " Clark is in full control of his power and he won't misuse his power like that. I think we can have another session to test this ability of yours Clark. "  
Clark nodded. Professor can feel, they won't be that comfortable if he uses his X-ray vision in front of the girls.  
After Clark left , Chloe came forward to the place . Clark can't help but amazed by how cute she looks in the xmen uniform . It is tight fit yellow pant and shirt that hugged her frame beautiful except her hands . It may be for using her powers .  
" Ms Sullivan is gifted with power of tree . She is like a living tree . But we don't know extent of her powers . " professor announced .  
" Ms Sullivan . " Chloe turned towards professor . " Let us see what you can do . "  
Chloe nodded then opened her palm . In front of their eyes a large rose appeared in her hand . Then her blond hair filled with red and blue small flowers that covered her entire hair .  
" Wow . She looks like a goddess . " Clark can't help but say . Then he realized everyone heard him .  
Chloe felt little blush by her compliment .  
" It's OK buddy . She is your girlfriend . " Kurt patted his shoulder . Which made Clark's face red while everyone is snickering lightly .  
Logan is grunted to get everyone attention .  
" Can you pick up the ball ? " Logan suggested showing the ball on table .  
Chloe can understand what he meant by that . He wants her to use her powers .  
Chloe practiced something like that . She extended her hand , from her palm , a green and thick stem came and wrapped around the ball . The stem acted like alive snake controlled by her . The stem placed the ball in other hand of Chloe palm . While everyone is looking , the stem is disappeared into her body .  
Next Hope came forward stood beside Chloe , everyone knows what her power is .  
" Ms Summers " professor addressed her . " You have unique gifted child . You can mimic the gift of mutant near you . I think it is safe to test your ability by using Chloe . "  
She nodded .  
" She is like voodoo girl of mutants . " Logan commented .  
First she tried to make apple appear from her hand . For a moment they all saw struggle she is feeling then it's like light turned on , she stopped struggling , in her hand first a stem came from middle of her palm , from that a apple appeared .  
" Try to do what this plant girl did . " Logan said .  
" Plant girl ? " Chloe smirked at her comment . But stopped when she saw Logan serious face .  
Then for their surprise , Hope got five big vines from her hand like a banyan tree , picked the balls . Then she juggled those balls using those thick vines .  
" Wow " Chloe can't help but wondered by the girl's display of control .  
" Looks like she have gift of control too . She not only can mimic the ability , but also she can use it to maximum potential . " professor explained .  
" It is best that voodoo doll and plant girl can practice together while wonder boy here will have his first danger room session . " Logan declared .  
Frankly to speak , he didn't like the sound of danger room . Especially the way Logan said with little smile . He definitely wants to test him .  
Danger room is a big field , more like a training room he has to say . When Clark entered the room , he saw nothing but field similar to basketball field except it is larger and fully indoor .  
" Clark " Clark heard professor voice . " Are you ready ? "  
" Yes professor . " he doesn't know he ready or not but no time like present he thought .  
" Logan . Start . "  
" Wonder boy . Try to survive . " Clark heard Logan voice .  
Suddenly many number of drones came from all sides , even from ground . The training session is actually suitable for Xmen who are trained for months , some years . For a starting person , they can't survive more than minutes . But this danger room never let anyone hurt except test them to his limits , many times leaving them bruised and tired .  
Clark is looking at the drones that are going to surround him in a moment , but for his surprise only two drones came forward . Both drones are in air , looking like a gun attached to metal silver balls . They moved exactly opposite to each other , two sides of Clark . Looks like they are in attacking position .  
Two drones attacked him at same times , bullets came from their guns . As usual Clark just moved his body with speed to avoid the bullets . The guns have sensor so movement of guns started following him but his speed is too much to keep track .  
Clark thought of smashing those drones but he felt like the damage is gonna cost professor lot of money so he just avoided . Any how his job is to survive .  
Very soon he realized , its not gonna work . Because another four flying drones added to previous ones , limiting his movements . Even though the ground is huge and there are some metallic walls but it is giving protection very little time from those drones , they are quickly catching him with their sensors .  
Logan is watching the young boy with extraordinary abilities . There is a difference between normal Xmen and him , is that he is actually very comfortable with his powers , like he is using them for a long time . For mutant , their powers are triggered after their puberty or like him when they face high emotional experience . That means wonder boy is also faced something highly emotional . Looking at him , he probably have lot of experience in his powers for his young age that concludes he is one of youngest to have powers .  
Charles also thinking same thing but different perspective . When Clark is battling those future sentinels , he has lot more powers in his command than now . That means he is going to get them eventually . What is he , he wondered . He is no mutant that is confirmed . This week proved that Clark is very good man with rich human values . Kent's raised him good , And he can guess why Clark is just avoiding those drones than attacking them .  
Both Logan and Charles know this won't last . This program specifically designed by him to teach students that their powers should be used smartly . As they expected Clark took offensive position and next moment there is a blur and drones have Clark's fist in their bodies , fell lifelessly .  
Clark took a breath but there is no such luck . He saw those drones vanished in thin air like it's magic . And another ten drones came in their places and Clark can see they are shiny and entirely different metal .  
Logan has to say this technology is awesome . There is no property lost except huge power it consume . When Forge first showed this technology the word came to his mind is magic . But he called it hard light . He remembered when he first trained , the cost is in millions . Now it is just power and thanks to the nuclear reactor they have , there is no shortage .  
Clark try to did same thing he did to previous drones but this time result is different . The metal is strong that even his knuckles hurt . He never thought this type of metal , that can hurt him , is existed . He quickly come out of his surprise by hearing the sound of bullets . Now that he is doing what he can do only in this situation . Taking cover occasionally and running , which is his only advantage .  
He has to think quickly if he wants to survive . He tried hit those drones repeatedly so he can atleast damage their senses . At first it seemed futile but it worked long time . Looks like he damaged two of drones sensors so they are firing all around senseless .  
It took lot more time , even with his speed because he has to avoid all the firing . He doesn't know he is bulletproof or not . Last time he is fired by bullets , the bullets gave him bruises . So he doesn't want to take risk even though he is sure he is stronger than before .  
Logan is actually impressed . Kid is lasting longer than he thought . He can see it is pure determination than skill . And he can see kid is not even sweating a little even though he is running longer than hour .  
Everyone is watching the performance of Clark . They already saw Clark fight but this is different . Logan is deliberately testing him and pushing him . It's like watching best action movie but they barely can see Clark movements .  
Next they saw Clark is gripping two drones with his hands , which he disabled the sensors , then forcefully making them fire at other drones while he is taking cover . For a beginner , he is almost hitting the drones eve n though they are moving fast . Logan took mental note that fast reflexes , need extra training . He has to have pin point accurate aim .  
Clark saw those bullets have no effect on those thick metal , he thought he has to find weak point . He thought may be firing into the gun barrel hole may hurt those drones internal . This time he concentrated , took a aim , directly into the barrel hole . And he is correct . The drone that took hit , let out electric sparks , then fell silently . But that cost him time and so many multiple shots and remaining drones approached him and dangerously close to hit him .  
Within a moment he gave burst of speed , came out of those drones vicinity and again took cover .  
Logan saw kid's technique , he is impressed . One by one he took out every drone but in doing so he got hit by some bullets . He saw kid felt pain but he didn't see any backing down .  
Clark felt the stinging but lesser than previous . He just shrugged , gritted his teeth . At last he finished destroying every drone , including he has in his hands . He never felt he stretched his powers this much . He is surprised he is not tired , but feeling little strain , took a relaxed breath .  
Logan smirked himself that kid is relaxing . He knows that system always gives new challenges so he is waiting . And he saw another ten drones are appeared with shooting energy beams . He saw kid got alert .  
Clark can't believe what he is seeing . It still got more drones . Clark ran towards them , then started to hit every drone with every ounce of strength he got and repeatedly .  
Many drones lost their sensors and some let out sparks and fell . Clark took too many hits , baring his pain with gritted teeth , he started destroying every drone . He quickly found out the weak point is at joints , he is targeting them only . He is taking out one by one but for every single one , two more started adding . But Clark didn't stopped . He is clearly overwhelmed but not stopped hitting . There are more than hundred drones now , surrounded him like stinging honey bees around honey hive .  
No one can see what is happening . Clark is totally disappeared among all the drones . Logan know what is happening . Danger room thinks it's victory is in numbers so it overwhelmed kid with numbers .  
Clark don't know what is happening . He felt like his body is in fire with all pain from those stinging energy beams . He is using his speed and strength at maximum but it's no use . For every single downed drone , room is adding additional two . The room is full of drones , that's when he heard alarm sound , all the drones vanished .  
Clark looked around . Taking a huge breath .  
Ororo Munro aka Storm , is in infirmary of institute . No one here is doctor but because of the powers of Xmen and constants fights they are facing needs some medical attention . Usually Henry McCoy comes to institute if there is major problem . In normal days she took care of small wounds and cuts . She learned enough knowledge to handle that . It is mandatory to have knowledge of first aid and basic medical knowledge for every student .  
Today , the person that needs medical attention is extraordinary kid with amazing abilities , Clark Kent . He is saying he is okay but no one will be okay after what he faced . Atleast have a look into him , what Charles said .  
Clark always hate this type of places especially these labs . He had nightmares that someone capture him then dissect him . The woman in front of him is no one like in his dreams . She is very attractive and beautiful woman but that's not the one comforting him . Her eyes , full with kind and compassion is assuring him to not to afraid .  
" Clark . " she called him to get attention of boy who sat on bed . " Unzip your jacket . "  
Clark just nodded then removed his jacket , exposing his top half body .  
Ororo , in her life saw many handsome men and dated some of them . So she is familiar with the naked male body . Still she can't help but stare .  
She knew Clark is lot younger than her , it may weird and she knew staring is rude . Even she can't help but appreciate the perfect male specimen in front of her . She can see defined muscles , like perfectly sculptured with flawless skin . She absently touched him to examine .  
Clark , like any red blooded male , can see Ms Munro is very attractive woman and can't help but blush when he knows she is staring at his exposing chest and when he felt her touch .  
Ororo quickly recognized her mistake , removed her hand . Still she found what she looking for . Clark doesn't have a single bruise on his chest . She remembered bullets are hitting him , energy beams firing on him .  
" Not a single scratch . " she said .  
" Bullets usually left me with bruises before even though they quickly heal . But not this rate . I guess I am getting stronger . " Clark expressed his theory .  
" Did you feel pain when they hit you ? "  
" I always feel Ms Munro . I think I have more tolerance and resistance than normal person . "  
Ororo thought about that . Again touched his chest , this time intentionally .  
" It felt soft . " she said regarding his skin . " And warm . " Clark is lot warmer than normal people .  
" I can't explain actually . " Clark replied .  
" I am sure professor going to help you to find out . " she smiled her radiant smile assuringly .  
" No offense Ms Munro but I am not comfortable with doing tests on myself . "  
" Of course . Many mutants share your fear but it is very important to learn about yourself . One day you will be ready to know yourself . I think you are perfectly alright . You can go now. "

Last few days , Clark's performance in danger room is became talk of the institute . Even though it is his first time , he survived lot longer than many people . Only person who survived longer than Clark is Logan , Storm and Jean . He heard Jean actually destroyed the danger room when she lost control . He never thought the petite teen has that much power . Next day is last day for school , so most of the people going to their home . Only people , that are staying are Logan , Rogue and professor . Clark and Chloe actually have vacation here so they are staying here too , so is Hope .  
Between his powers and coming to institute and everything , he remembers he has a girlfriend . He wants to take her to date . Currently he is waiting for right time to ask her . That's why he is waiting before danger room .  
Chloe and Hope are practicing . He can see Hope is actually have greater control than Chloe even though Chloe is getting better and better by time being .  
He can't help but intrigued by Hope's powers . They have funny effects whenever she is with others . One time she accidentally teleported his room . She told him she is just talking to Kurt . And she have all the powers of Xmen when she is dining with others . One time she made rain because of Ms Munro powers and thanks to Ms Munro she stopped rain before it flooded the dining room . Usually she has great control over the powers but it's just sometimes it slips . Most funny one is she fall off from chair , because she phased through chair . She accidentally shot him with her eye beams , curtsey of Scott's power . Even though Scott unable to control his power , she can .  
Clark thinks this is best time because only Chloe and Hope are there in danger room . Chloe and Hope are actually dueling with wooden sticks . They both have wooden armor around them which they obviously produced by themselves so is their wooden swords . Looks like they are having fun .

Chloe stopped her duel when she saw Clark .  
" Hi Clark . What are you doing here ? " Chloe gave him friendly smile . She can see Clark is actually little nervous .  
" Hi " he greeted Chloe then Hope .  
" Hi Clark . " she turned to Chloe . " I leave . " she can see Clark want to be alone with Chloe . She may new to this timeline but she is learning . Clark said she became combined version of Chloe and Kitty in behavior .  
" Thanks Hope . " Clark saw she placed her wooden sword and wooden armor in her locker and Chloe is removing hers too , revealing red top and long golden skirt .  
" So ? " Chloe is looking at him .  
" These last week had been crazy and all . I thought I want to ask you out . Do you want to go out with me ? "  
Chloe is surprised is less word , more like shocked . Because of all this craziness , she actually forgot that they kissed in dance .  
" Yes Clark . I am happy to go out with you . " Chloe is already thinking about what dress she should wear . She still can't believe she is going out with her long time crush .  
Clark smiled happily . " I will take you out someplace tomorrow . "  
" Yes . " she is happily said .

Clark never thought choosing correct place for date is this difficult . Then he realized he should first decide the place then ask her out . So he did what anyone can do . He took opinion of her friends , Kitty and Hope . Next on line is his dress he thought while sighing .

Chloe is swirling through every dress she own . She knows he said he said it's just normal date , it is officially their first date . Even though they know each other for 8 years , still she can't help but excited .

Clark at last picked a spot . He thought about it and taking suggestions from Kitty and Hope , she now like plant life so he thought of arranging picnic in middle of institute ground . He cooked Chloe's favorite items , carried bed and blanket and cleared significant amount of area .  
Chloe considered every situation for date except this picnic . She is definitely surprised and really liked . He cooked for her , Chloe thought it's really romantic .  
" Wow Clark , this is amazing . " she said .  
" Thanks Chloe . You look beautiful . " Clark kissed her on cheek . Chloe can't help but blush . She is wearing her new dress , green strapless dress with golden leaves all over it .  
" You are pretty cleaned up . " Clark tried many clothes then he remembered Chloe told him , blue suits him so he wore blue shirt and red jacket and jeans .  
The date is slow and they already know about each other so automatically their topic is mutants and powers .  
" Entire institute is empty now . " Chloe said . She is now in embrace of Clark , who has his back leaned against tree .  
" Why ? I saw Scott left with professor . I can't believe professor found his brother after this long time . I always wondered what would be if I have a brother . I guess I won't feel alone may be . "  
" Now you have whole lot people , who you won't have afraid to share your secret with . " Chloe replied while snuggling more against him . He is lot warmer than normal person .  
" Still I am afraid to tell my real secret . "  
" Why don't you trust them Clark ? There is no reason . "  
" It's not that I won't trust them . It's just I am afraid they won't trust me . I am afraid how they react . I tell them one day , hopefully soon . "  
" I know you don't have to afraid anymore Clark . "  
" I guess . where are others ? " Clark is arranging this picnic while others go away .  
" Everyone thought they are going to Hawaii to recruit Scott's brother . When professor and Scott left without them , they thought they will have beach vacation somewhere else . They took Scott's car . "  
" Ms Munro went to visit her home that means no one is in institute . So what should you want to do next ? " Clark asked .  
" This date is great Clark . I am having good time . I think we should continue where we interrupted at school dance . "  
Clark thought about that then realized what Chloe means .  
" You mean . " before Clark can finish Chloe lips are on his .  
" Look at the love birds . " Clark heard the voice , which made him stop the kissing .  
" I can't believe we are interrupted again . " frustration is clear in Chloe flushed face .  
Clark also thinking same thing . Last time they are interrupted by guy with red suit and helmet , now two young boys who looks like same age as his .  
One is large boy ,who has donut in his hand , within a moment he swallowed entire thing . He is wearing large T-shirt , still it is not able to cover his under belly . Clark has large frame but that boy easily weighs more than three times .  
Other one is short boy , with very less hygiene . He can smell him from miles .  
" Who are you people ? And how did you get pass security ? " Clark asked .  
" Look , it's not personal . We are brotherhood . " short boy replied and instantly jumped in air .  
Clark heard about brotherhood , everyone in institute talk about them .  
" So you are toad and you are Fred . " Toad is done some gymnastics , that makes professional jealous and kicked Clark in chest .  
" Guys stop . I don't want to fight you . " Clark is not affected by kick but Toad actually felt like he hit brick wall and yelled .  
" My leg my leg . "  
" No one hurts friend of blob . " large boy roared , running towards Clark . Looks like ground shakes , for every step he take .  
Clark still don't want to fight , try to say something but Fred's head connected in Clark's chest .  
Clark actually felt the blow and he is thrown back ten feet .  
In mean time , Toad recovered , started attacking Chloe . Chloe used only technique she learned from training . She covered herself in wooden armor then tried to use thick veins as whip to hit him . Toad tried to hit Chloe while escaping from the swinging veins . The advantage he has is , he is trained and quick reflexes and his superhuman tongue . Quickly he gained advantage on Chloe .  
Clark is recovered quickly from blob's blow . Clark normally won't use his strength in full , but the big man in front of him is more than capable to take his punch . He tried punch him on gut . Fred actually felt the punch but not as much as Clark hoped . The thick fat around his body softened the blow . Again Fred tried punch Clark but this time he is ready . Clark caught the hand , twisted until Fred winced with pain .  
" Please leave now . I don't want to fight you . " Clark again tried to reason him .  
" No . Big man told me to win , if I want to live . " Fred replied .  
" Who is he ? " Clark asked .  
But Fred didn't reply , instead he tried hit him . Clark looked for Chloe , she is in troble . He has to stop this fight right away he thought .  
He zipped from Fred's punch , gave him series of super strong punches so fast , Fred felt like Clark is everywhere at once .  
" Give up . " Clark again asked . " No one will hurt you . Professor can protect you . "  
The raged teenager grabbed nearby tree from its roots , threw at him .  
" Professor already took by him . He got free pass . But others , we have to earn the right . "  
Clark simply caught the tree like it weighs nothing .  
" What are you talking about ? " only thing Clark understand is professor is in danger .  
" Big man wants to destroy this world . Only worthy will live . I have to win so I can prove I am worthy . " Again another tree he threw .  
That is one mad plan Clark thought . He need more information . Clark took big tree , attacked Fred . It didn't take much time to make Fred unconscious .  
Then Clark looked for Chloe , he quickly find her . Toad is jumping from one tree to another tree , hitting Chloe from all the sides .  
Clark just used his superspeed , caught him by his shirt . Toad tried get out the grip , tried to punch but it's like hitting steel door . He even used his glob to blind Clark , Clark just moved his head .  
" Tell me where is professor ? " Clark asked .  
" No one knows . " Toad replied .  
Before Clark can ask more questions , a big metal globe came in air , landed in front of them . It is opened , metal tentacles came from that globe , started grabbing Clark .  
Clark released Toad but Toad yelled ball .  
" No take me . "  
Clark tried break the metal but it is too strong , even for him . Clark is grabbed into globe , globe is closed while Clark tried hit the walls of globe inside . Chloe saw Clark is taken , can't help but yell no .  
Fred , who is recovered came to them .  
" It's over . He is chosen . " he told her . Chloe looked at him blankly . She has to inform someone . She ran towards mansion , Toad and Fred followed her . They don't like Xmen but in event of death , it's not matter .  
Clark can feel he is in air , still trying to punch his way out of this weird metal globe . Then he felt gas is filling the globe . It may worked on normal people but it is not having any effect because of his alien physiology .  
Magneto is now on asteroid that is rich with iron , so he can control it . Now he built his base on it . It is revolving around earth like another satellite . Magneto already captured Xavier , Jean Grey , Ororo storm , new girl who has shown impressive powers , now the boy from Kansas . The grand plan is going to make him God . He acquired rare gem , which gave juggernaut his powers . Now he is going to use the same gem to enhance his powers and other mutants . These are the mutants , that are are worthy to be his side . He built a machine which uses the gem's radiation and make mutants to reach their maximum potential and susceptible to his commands . And the grand plan is he is gonna pull the asteroids all around this asteroid , the pull only possible because of his enhanced power , thanks to the gem . The gravitational power on the earth is gonna destroy large chunk of space in Africa , he is gonna built his mutant nation with help of the mutants he has under control .  
Magneto saw the globe is landing before him but he can hear the thumping sounds . His gas is not able to knock him out . Impressive he thought . He is ready with adamantam metal roda to restrain him .  
As soon as the globe is opened , Clark jumped out of that metallic globe . Magneto didn't waste single moment , threw his rode to wrap around his legs and hands . What he didn't expect is , Clark's speed . Clark saw the attack , simply moved away , grabbed magneto by his cape .  
" Why did you kidnap me and other ? Where are they ? " Clark angrily asked .  
" If you want to see them alive , you will cooperate with me Mr Kent . " magneto simply smiled , sensing the grip is loosening .  
" Why ? " Clark asked .  
" To protect the mutant kind from humans . Look at your friends " magneto showed Clark .  
Clark saw everyone , like they are in sleep . They are in tall cylindrical shaped , separate closets , with glass door around them . He must be using same knocking gas on everyone .  
" What do you want to do with them ? " Clark asked .  
" No harm will come to them as long as you do as I say . " he replied .  
" I don't like being blackmailed . " Clark replied .  
" I don't like to blackmail but it's necessary . I don't want you to be in my way . Now walk into that empty chamber . "  
Clark know he doesn't have chance . He knew he can't do anything . He walked in chamber .  
" Do you really want to destroy world ? " Clark asked .  
He actually laughed . " I just said because to motivate them . I need this world so mutants can roam freely without fear and recognized as superior race . "  
" You are wrong you know . Just having powers never make you superior . "  
" It's not about powers . We are evolution in human kind . They are in extinction . " magneto waved his hand , a force field came around and Clark felt the gas but it didn't knock him out . Magneto saw that gas is not having effect on him . " You have extraordinary gift Mr Kent . But I am fully prepared . " Another wave of hand , red liquid started filling the chamber . " This liquid is used for a person lot stronger than you Mr Kent . You may not know but your professor knows him , he calls him his brother . "  
Clark can feel he can't move . Whatever it is , it's making him immobile .  
" Now he is imprisoned by government because he is too powerful . He can't move or eat or feel . Fate worse than death . This is what humans stored for us . Understand Mr Kent . " Now entire chamber filled with liquid .  
Clark don't know how long he is in there but he woke up by some type of sensation . He felt like his entire body is energized . He felt like his eyes are gonna explode .  
Magneto saw the Kent boy is woke up . That's impossible he thought . Even juggernaut not able to get out of that state . And he noticed the movement came when Magneto opened the gem chamber door . There must be connection . He placed Scott summer and his brother in the chamber , soon they will be in his control .  
Clark opened his eyes , red fire came out of his eyes , boiling the liquid and he can feel he can move again .  
" Mr Kent stop . If you want to see your friends alive . " Magneto warned .  
But Clark is not in a position to hear . He felt the calling . It's not a words or physical . It's like a beacon , calling him . He can sense the presence , it's felt like safe , it's felt like home . He needs to go .  
He didn't know what came over him but he punched the glass door , it's actually not a glass door . The arms , that can punch through steel door , not able to break the door but he is not stopping . He can feel his knuckles bleeding but he didn't stopped .  
Magneto know Clark is not responding to him .  
The door actually broke , Clark came free .  
" Open the door Magneto . I need to go ."  
Magneto don't know what is happening but if Kent wants to go willingly in machine , he happily allow him . He knows that persuasion of the gem but it is affecting Mr Kent strongly and it also triggered his second mutation , fire from his eyes , from far away . He knew Kent is strong one but he thought he may resist so he gave summer boys first choice .  
" Happy to Mr Kent . " Magneto waved his head , door is opened .  
Clark felt the divine sensations , when he walked towards the chamber . When he entered , he is filled with pink radiation .  
He automatically walked toward the source of the radiation . The cytterok gem , glittering in air like a beautiful star . Clark saw Summer brothers but he ignored . He knows they are changing now , struggling to cope with the changes , they are experiencing , Clark wants to help but the pull of the gem is stronger . Clark saw Summer brothers are leaving then he touched the gem . Instantly he felt the information is poured into his brain literally .  
He felt like entire body is in fire but not like painful burning , it's like his entire body , every cell is lit by energy , giving him unimaginable power to him .  
Even though he can hear the clash is happening outside of the machine , even though he wants save his friends , he is not able to . He felt like he is in stasis . He felt the presence of Mystiqe then Magneto . Clark know they are feeling the effects of this gem .  
He don't know how long he is in this machine but now he knows everything about this gem and most importantly his name . KAL-EL  
He doesn't know how the gem did it , but it recognized him as it's administrator , master user . Now the gem is in his control . His name is Kal-el . He is from another planet called Krypton . According to the gem , in Krypton , name is not a word , it is embedded in his genes , apparently gem can read his name from his DNA .  
Even though the gem origin is in earth , it is used in Krypton with specific purpose . Suppressing the X gene in people . When the evolution of Kryptonian's X gene activation came , it is appreciated but in long years , they thought it is creating chaos so they built a machine that suppressed X gene from birth itself . Gradually evolution is stopped but the same gem that can suppress X gene also has capabilities of enhancing x gene and activating . So they left the gem in earth .  
Clark finally came out of the machine , looking at it the battle . Quicksilver and Lance are unconscious and Xmen are freeing everyone . That's when he heard professor .  
" Clark came back . Xmen destroy the machine . "  
He then heard Magneto shout . " No ."  
Looks like he is enhanced too . Clark can see entire Xmen are struggling to fight with master of magnetism along with Scott summer and his brother .  
Clark can feel the energy inside him . He knew what this gem done to them and to him . Fortunately it didn't change his psyche .  
" Stop . " Clark yelled , getting attention from everyone .  
Magneto saw the gem in Clark's hand .  
" Mr Kent . Give me my crystal . "  
" It is not crystal , it's cytterok gem and it's not belong to you . "  
Rage is transparent in Magneto face . He summoned the metal globe , threw at him with his full force .  
Clark , with his enhanced strength , he is ready for it . It connected him on chest but everyone's surprise , Clark is not even dazed .  
" You are not the only one enhanced Magneto . " Clark just blew air threw his mouth , knocking Magneto and Summer brothers .  
" Scott , Alex . He is danger to our cause . Destroy him . "  
Clark actually hesitated to fight his friend . That hesitation cost him . Two beams connected him on chest that joined with another two beams . The force behind the beams are incredible . Scott's eye beams along with his brother's power , powerful beams from his hands , making him back down . Fortunately Clark has gem in his hand , he placed the gem against the beams , which made the beams reflect back to source .  
Surprisingly it didn't hurt them , which is Clark's intention but it gave them mementory stop . That's all Clark needs now . With a burst of speed , Clark knocked them down .  
Magneto , who is busy fighting others , with his enhanced powers , overpowering everyone. But one foe is having upper hand than any others . The astroid itself . The xmen disabled the all machinery , that is supporting astroid , it started rocking violently .  
" Xmen " Clark called them all with loud voice to get all the attention . " We don't have much time . Get out of from here . "  
Clark carried , Scott and Alex in his hands , while encasing peitro and sabertooth in ice with his ice breath , who are trying to attack him .  
Clark placed them in black bird , which is a xmen plane , they came from . Others followed Clark and get in the plane .  
" Professor , It's engine is malfunctioning . " Clark heard Jean telling professor .  
" Professor , Don't worry . I carry the plane . Just start the plane . "  
Professor nodded to Jean , telling to start the plane , they can feel it is being lifted in air by Clark .  
Clark felt the weight but it's not much . The gem gave him temporary power boost but what worries him is the gem made permanent change in him , and he is worrying about consequences .  
Clark saw two metal globes are leaving from astroid , he used his telescopic vision to see if there is any others in astroid . There is no one in astroid . He is glad no one died in this terrible tragedy . And he knows that changes in Scott , Alex, Magneto,,mysteque, sabertooth are just temporary .  
He can't let the astroid fell on earth , Clark unleashed his concentrated heat vision , at same time Scott and Alex released their beams on astroid , which resulted explosion then making the astroid to small peices , which are started vapourizing while descending to earth . Clark has to say it is beautiful scene.  
Clark carried entire plane to the mansion safely .  
" I need to go home . " the importance of the task is evident in his face . Professor nodded .  
Everyone is looking at him for the expected answers .  
" Guys . I explain everything later . " he ran off . He can sense , his power boost is left .

Even without boosting also it didn't took more than two minutes to reach Smallville .  
Jonathan Kent is doing farm work , chopping wood while Martha Kent is cooking .  
" Dad , mom I know how to open my ship . " Clark went to storm cellor , followed by his parents .  
Clark now know how to operate his ship now . He placed his hand on the place , which is looking like a keypad . A blue light came out , scanned his hand . Then Clark moved back , so are Kents .  
Three of them are looking at oval shaped golden ship with wonder , when its roof is opened for first time .  
Then a blue light came out of the ship , scanning entire room , like it is searching .  
" Kal-el " a voice came out of the ship . " Identity confirmed . "  
Then a white beam came out and surrounded him while Kents closed their eyes because it's too much .  
Clark know what is happening . It is downloading kryptonian language into him . Events that led to his planet destruction and reason he came here , sent to earth .  
Clark stayed in home for a day , processing everything happened to his planet .  
" I am going to tell my secret to them . " Clark told his parents his decision . Clark and his parents are at dining table , eating breakfast .  
" That's huge Clark . " Jonathan commented .  
" Are you sure you are ready ? " Martha asked .  
" I don't know . But I want you here with me . I called everyone in institute here so I can show them my ship and explain them . "  
It didn't took black bird which is Xmen plane to reach Smallville . It is fortunate that Kent's place is isolated .  
Everyone even Chloe excited to hear about story about what really happened in asteroid M . Everyone is know Clark went into machine and didn't came out like Scott and Alex . His powers are enhanced but he didn't attack them and he is perfectly normal .  
But Kents first served them lunch which delicious as always .  
After everyone is gathered at hall , some sat on sofa , some are standing . Clark know how eager they are and more suspense may kill them .  
" Guys , the cytterok gem is may be originated from earth but it has alien technology in it . " Clark started .  
" It can activate mutant gene or deactivate or enhance temporarily . And it did something to me . "  
Clark looked at them .  
" How do you know so much about the gem Clark ? " Professor curiously asked .  
" The gem gave me the information when I was in machine . It called me then poured information about itself in my brain somehow . "  
" What did gem did to you other than enhancing your powers ? " This time Scott asked . He is wondering is there any side effects .  
" I know what you are thinking Scott . It didn't do anything permanent to you or anyone else . "  
Clark took deep breath . " It activated x gene in me . I am now officially mutant . " he announced .  
" What do you mean you are now mutant ? "  
" How do you have powers before ? "  
" Why the gem not talked to anyone else ? "  
Everyone is asking questions at same time , professor has to say silent .  
Clark said thank you then continued .  
" In this universe , we are not alone . And some from other planets visited this earth time to time . And from one advanced planet called Krypton also did same and they found this gem and found mystical properties of it . And they added their technology to it . Krypton is so advanced that they used birthing matrix instead of mother's womb to relive mother's from pain . When genom is developing , they can change the baby's chromosomes so they create perfect soldiers , leaders , scientists and other roles . Suddenly Krypton met evolution that x gene started develop in some people . They first welcomed it but the powers are too random and creating chaos . So using this gem they removed x gene permanently . One problem is this gem also capable of creating mutants so this gem is too dangerous so they left the gem again on planet where they found . Very backward planet called earth . "  
Clark looked around them . They are listening keenly .  
" Krypton advanced too fast and they stopped everything that create chaos . Mystism , sorcery everything except technology . In thousands of years , their technology got more advanced . But civil war is happened in Krypton and one scientist predicted Krypton's core is destabilizing but no one listen to him . And he also thinks reason for Krypton destruction is not because of war , it's because they stopped welcoming change . What if the child wants more than he destined . So after long time a child born to the scientist and his wife , first naturally born child , child born from womb . Their little boy wonder. They thought world of him but it's too late . Krypton's end came faster than the scientist predicted . He wants save atleast family but there is no time to build a space ship that can travel galaxies . Except he built a ship that is enough for baby with help of his friend . He placed the baby in small space ship , send him to the place where he thinks it's safe place for him . "  
Clark looked at everyone . Chloe and his parents figured out who is the baby , he can see the wetness in their eyes . Even Clark is having hard time telling this story like this . He can't believe he is alone in whole universe . The burden is too much . That's why he decided to share . These people have experience in dealing with being different or alone .  
" That baby is found by Jonathan and Martha Kents . Guys I am that baby . I am alien from planet called Krypton . "  
" Wow . " Kurt and Kitty said it in same time .  
" What happened to your planet Clark ? " Ororo asked , there is Her trademark compassion in her beautiful face and horror .  
" It is exploded . The explosion destroyed entire solar system of Krypton . I am alone , I am last son of Krypton . "  
" I am sorry Clark . " Chloe came to him , hugged him . Kents joined her to comfort him .  
It is silent for long time but Clark has to say everything .  
" There is a reason my father choose earth . It is backward planet so ship can land undetected and I will get powers because of the sun rays so I have better chance of survival . "  
" You got the powers because you are alien , not because of x gene . " Logan commented . Clark simply nodded .  
" Now you will have extra powers because of x gene . " Jean asked .  
" I am natural born in my planet so I have x gene . The machine reversed the polarity of gem so instead of removing x gene , it activated my x gene . "  
" Why only you ? " Kitty asked .  
" Not only me . If anyone with x gene enters the machine , machine will activate x gene . If already activated , then it temporarily boost them . "  
" In my time in future , there is no mention of x gene in you Clark . " Hope spoke .  
" Probably the time is already changing , resulting me become mutant . " Clark commented .  
" That's good actually . " Hope replied .  
" So the powers you showed when voodoo girl came , are your alien powers , other powers are because you are mutants . " Logan told his observation .  
" That's the theory . "  
There is a lot of murmur and chat then professor spoke .  
" Clark . I want to say thank you for trusting us with your secret . This secret won't be revealed by any of us . I assure you . I will place mental blocks around everyone even in your parents so anyone with telepathic powers won't find about you . Can I ask you why you told us now ? "  
" Sure professor . The main reason is I am afraid . I am different than any of you ever imagine and I don't have any experience with how to deal with powers . What if my powers became deadly ? You are the only people I know can help me . And I don't want to carry this burden alone . I actually need friends . I don't want to have any secrets . "  
" We are all your friends Clark . This institute built for the same purpose you asked . "  
" What about me being alien ? " Clark asked .  
" This institute , I built for single purpose . I thought there should be a place where no one judge you because of your difference . If I reject you because of your alien status , the same purpose of this institute will loose . " professor replied .  
" Thank you professor . Now left one last thing . I will show you my ship . " Clark announced .  
Excitement is evident in everyone eyes . They all followed while Clark carried professor along with his wheel chair .  
Clark opened the storm cellor , behind the house . It is full of dust and lot of tin boxes , repaired farm equipment . In the corner , something is covered by green tent .  
Clark removed the green tent , revealing his spaceship .  
It is glowing with golden colour , looking smooth .  
Kitty excitingly touched the ship .  
" It feels like liquid . " she commented .  
" The metal is frictionless . " Clark clarified her doubt .  
" I thought it will be bigger . "  
Clark reached it . " It is designed to send a baby through galaxies . "  
He touched familiar spot on ship , making it activate .  
Kitty moved back when she saw ship is activated . The top of ship opened , revealing inside of ship , that coated with velvet like clothing , probably for baby's comfort .  
Clark touched another spot in ship then a hologram is appeared .  
The man looks similar to Clark but old and there is no same aura in him as Clark . His clothes also different and black robes with symbol of S in chest area . And beside him is a very beautiful woman with blond hair with amazing blue eyes .  
" Guys . These are parents . "


End file.
